Affairs of The Heart
by Happy Fae
Summary: Set after 'I'm Not That Girl' Fiyero and Elphaba can't seem to keep away from one another. Can they keep it a secret from Galinda? Or will the guilt prove too much? Fiyeraba, musicalverse. FINALLY FINISHED!
1. Electricity

And so - a new story! I've had this idea for a while now, but putting it into a story proved harder than I expected, but I had a snow day today, so got it done! So far I have 2 chapters written, if you would be so kind as to review this one for me, I will be very happy to post the next chapter. Thank you.

As usual - I don't own them, never have...sigh.

**Chapter One**

_"You're bleeding!"_

_"I am?"_

_"It must have scratched you"_

_"Yeah, well maybe it scratched me or something."_

Fiyero had played their exchange over and over in his head for hours after they had parted ways. Oh Oz, she must have thought him so brainless, but he was so caught up in her eyes, staring so intently into his that he had lost all logical thought. Then she had reached out to touch him, and he had bolted. It had felt like electricity as she brushed his temple with her fingertips and he panicked and just ran.

That had never happened to him before, he was so cool and calm around girls. Flirting was second nature to him - he could charm the feathers off a chicken without breaking a sweat. And yet this one girl, this green mystery, had made him stutter like a schoolboy. Now, just thinking about her, his skin tingled where she had touched him. What in Oz had this girl done to him?

****

Elphaba approached Fiyero's door with apprehension. She really didn't want to face him, but she really needed to see Galinda, and she couldn't find her anywhere else. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach as she got nearer. She could hear him moving around inside his room and had to remind herself not to touch him this time. Her fingertips still felt the buzz she had received when she had touched him earlier, but she knew in her heart that she was not the girl that gave him butterflies. She raised her hand, and knocked softly on the door.

The door was flung open almost immediately, making her jump. She knew he was inside, but hadn't realised he was so close and her heart started thumping so hard, she was convinced he could hear it.

"Yes...Oh!" He started. "Elphaba, um, what can I do for you?" He asked, trying to sound as calm as possible, and not at all like he had spent the last hour thinking only of her.

She smiled shyly at him, desperately trying to hush her deafening heart. "I was just wondering if Galinda was here."

"No, I haven't seen her all day, sorry." He tried to keep the disappointment out of his voice. So, she wasn't here to see him.

"Oh, ok. Um, I'll leave you in peace then, thanks." She turned to go, but he called her back.

"Elphaba?" She glanced over her shoulder at him "Are you ok?"

She nodded and smiled "Yeah, I'm fine. I just...I wanted to tell Galinda...I got a letter today from the Emerald City. The Wizard wants to meet me!" She couldn't stop the beam that spread across her face then, and Fiyero couldn't help but notice how pretty she was when her face lit up like that.

"Oh Elphaba, that's wonderful! When do you go?" He beckoned for her to enter his room, and she followed him, their awkward silence seemingly overcome.

"Well, he's a bit busy at the moment, so it won't be until after Lurlinemas. Maybe six or eight weeks? Which is good, because I've still got a lot to learn, sorcery-wise. Madame Morrible is a great teacher, but I really want to make the best impression I can with the Wizard. Maybe then he'll help me with the Animal rights stuff I'm working on. We can't go around snatching every Lion, we'd get locked up."

He chuckled and she smiled brightly at him, her excitement shining through. He sat himself down on his bed, and gestured for her to sit down next to him. She perched slightly awkwardly on the edge, and it dawned on him that she may have never even been in a boy's room before, let alone sat on their bed. So he did his best to put her at ease.

"So, what have you been working on then for the Animals?"

She proceeded to explain to him about the plan she and Doctor Dillamond had been working on before his dismissal to give the back the Animals in Oz their rights. He noticed the more she spoke, the more comfortable she became around him, and before long she was sitting right next to him, her back leaning against the wall. It wasn't until she said "Fiyero?" that he realised she had asked him a question and he started spluttering.

"Well, I um...I suppose that's the best...sure, um...what?" She laughed at him and he grinned apologetically.

"You zoned out huh? It's ok, I understand, it's not the most fascinating topic in the world."

"No! No, I want to listen, I was just thinking about earlier, that's all..." he saw her stiffen slightly.

"I'm sorry I dragged you into that. I didn't mean to lose it like that, but sometimes I just can't help it when I lose my temper."

"I...I wasn't talking about then."

"Then what?" she asked, hoping he wasn't going to talk about what she thought he was.

"I'm so sorry I left like that, it's just..."

She interrupted "It's ok, I understand."

"You do?"

"Yes, of course. You can't be seen hanging around with the green freak, I get that."

"Elphaba! Do you honestly think I'm _that_ shallow?"

She shrugged "Well, why else would you run away?"

He hesitated, and she nodded "Yeah, that's what I thought." She moved to get off the bed, but he threw his arm out and grabbed her hand in his to stop her leaving.

There it was again, the spark, the electricity. They both felt it that time, he was sure of it, one look into her eyes, which were as wide as saucepans, confirmed as much. He pulled her back down, making her sit right next to him. Then he put his hand softly against her cheek, forcing her to look at him, although she avoided his eyes as much as she could.

"I left, because...because..." he couldn't find the words. How could he explain the feeling that came over him when he was in her presence? He couldn't, there were no words to describe it.

So he kissed her. Softly at first - he just pressed his lips against hers, and he felt her tense up even more, and then she pulled away. At first he thought he'd made the biggest mistake of his life, and was just about to apologise, but then he looked at her. She was staring at him, her eyes even wider than before and she raised her hand, touching her lips with her fingertips. Then she reached forward, put her hand on the back on his head, and pulled him back towards her. When their lips met the second time, it was like fireworks had gone off. It didn't take long before his tongue was pressing against her lips, begging for entrance. Although she was unsure of the correct procedure of kissing, she was sure this was normal, and so she complied, and it was wonderful.

***

Sometime later they broke apart, both panting slightly.

"Wow." Fiyero whispered.

"Yeah." She replied.

He took his hands away from her face, and instantly missed the contact with her. The feeling he got from her was like a drug, and he couldn't get enough. He put his arm around her and she leaned her head onto his shoulder.

"So that's why you ran away huh?"

"Kind of, yeah. Sorry about that."

"I'm sure I'll get over it."

***

Elphaba didn't stay in Fiyero's room much longer. They had been sitting chatting about anything and everything when it suddenly dawned on Elphaba that she had just made out with her best friends boyfriend. She panicked, and it was her turn to run away from him.

When she got back to her room, Galinda was still nowhere to be found, and so she changed into her pyjamas, climbed into bed, and when Galinda finally made it home, she pretended to be asleep.


	2. Resistance

A new chapter!

Thank You to GraniaMhaol, jenfalovesjaffas, GreenGirl96, Mirsha, Elphiethegood, yeroandfae714 and greengirl16 for your reviews!

As usual read, enjoy, review, yadda yadda yadda...

* * *

Chapter Two

Elphaba tried her hardest the next couple of days to keep away from Fiyero. However, he had other plans, and desperately wanted to talk to her, so she found that wherever she went, he was right there behind her. She began to wonder if she'd grown an extra shadow. Eventually she decided to bite the bullet and tell him to leave her alone once and for all. And so, for the second time in a week, she made the nervous journey over to his room.

As she reached his door, again her heart started pounding, but before she could compose herself enough to knock, the door opened, and Fiyero stepped outside, almost walking straight into her.

"Elphaba! I was just coming to find you. Come in, come in." He beckoned her to follow him, and again they sat down on his bed. "Now, what can I do for you?"

"Leave me alone."

"What?"

"Fiyero, you have to leave me alone. I...I can't be around you."

"Why not?"

"If Galinda ever found out what we did, she'd never forgive us..."

"That's not the reason. I'm not going to tell her, you're not going to tell her. No one else even knows. So, why not?" She refused to look at him, and just stared at her hands. "Elphaba, why not?"

"Because I don't trust myself around you! Every time I think of you, my heart beats faster. When I see you, all I want to do is kiss you. Sometimes I even think that I'd rather be with you than studying and it's freaking me out Fiyero!" she looked up at him then, and he could see the tears already making tracks down her face. He wiped them away with his fingers and she closed her eyes at his touch. When she opened them again he could have sworn he could see into her very soul. He'd never seen anyone so vulnerable and open in all his life and he had never in a million years expected it to be Elphaba that opened herself up to him so freely.

Once again, he took her face in his hands and ever so gently he kissed her. The kiss started off slowly, like it had the first time, but it didn't take long before it grew more and more passionate. At some point, Fiyero realised, his shirt was being thrown across the room, and he was undoing the zipper on Elphaba's dress.

"Fae." He whispered against her lips, "Are you sure about this?"

She didn't say anything, just kissed him harder and started unbuckling his belt.

***

If they thought their last encounter had been heated, then this one was a blazing fire.

Fiyero, exhausted, flopped himself down beside Elphaba, who after closing her eyes in the throes of ecstasy, had yet to open them. She was panting hard, each of her breaths matching his own.

"Yero, that was...wonderful."

He chuckled "Tell me about it."

They lay there for sometime after their encounter, content to stay in each other's arms. He ran his hands through her soft hair, and she traced his diamond tattoos across his chest.

***

The next couple of weeks flew by for Elphaba. Not only was she busy with her school work and sorcery studies, but she also spent as much time as she could sneaking over to Fiyero's while Galinda was off with her gaggle of fans. It wasn't that she didn't feel guilty over what she and Fiyero were doing, but she had never experienced any sort of affection before and she found that once she'd gotten it from Fiyero, she couldn't leave him alone. It almost felt like they had passed the stage where it was ok to tell Galinda the truth, anything they would be able to tell her now would hurt her more than Fiyero and Elphaba could stand. But still, they couldn't keep away from one another.

One afternoon, while Galinda was in detention, she and Fiyero lay together in each other's arms when Fiyero suddenly announced "I'm going to break up with her."

She looked up into his eyes "Yero, you can't. It'll crush her. And besides, how am I supposed to comfort her when I know I'm the one responsible? I can't lie to her like that."

"Fae, we've been lying to her for almost a month. In the long run it'll be better for all of us, I promise."

"Just, can you wait a little while longer? Maybe a week?"

"How come?"

"I was going to tell you earlier, but you seemed too preoccupied with my lips, so I didn't get the chance. I got another letter from the Wizard, I leave for the Emerald City tomorrow."

"Oh Elphaba, that's amazing. I'm so happy for you." He pulled her in for another kiss.

"So, can you please wait until I get back? I think I should be here."

"Of course. Just one more week."

And then they celebrated Elphaba's news, in the way they knew best.

***


	3. Farewells

Thank You to jenfalovesjaffas, greengirl16, JesseMac Girl the Flinda Freak, Mirsha, beautifulillusion89 and EbonyEyez for all the feedback from the last chapter! I know some of you were a bit surprised about how quickly they got it on. To be honest with you, I wasn't going to make it happen for a while, but for the story to get where it needed to they had to get it out the way - So I just thought I'd let them get on with it, lol.

I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please review and I'll post chapter four soon! I'm actually trying to keep on top of this story, so I should (No promises though) be able to update regularly...maybe. Haha.

* * *

Chapter Three

"She'll have to manage without you, we all will." Galinda said as she pulled on Elphaba's hand.

"Oh, you'll barely notice I'm gone. You have Fiyero. Where is he anyway?" She caught herself, and stuttered "not that I expected him to say goodbye to me...we barely know each other." Oh Oz, she was rambling, she was sure Galinda could see through her pathetic attempt at lying.

"I don't know him either." '_Oz, she knows' _Elphaba started to panic and tried to come up with all sorts of excuses, but Galinda continued talking. "Not anymore. He's distant and moodified and he's been thinking, which really worries me. It all started the day Doctor Dillamond was fired; I never knew he cared that much about that old Goat." Elphaba calmed slightly – she hadn't discovered them.

And then he was there. Standing at the top of the steps, and looking at her like he wanted to sweep her up into his arms and kiss her, right in front of everyone. However tempting that sounded to Elphaba, she was pleased he didn't. Galinda had grabbed his hand, and pulled him over, still wittering about something or other. But all she could see was Fiyero's eyes as he handed her a flower. She shivered as he let his hand rest next to hers just a little longer than normal.

"I've been thinking..."

"Yes, I've heard." She chuckled – she couldn't resist that one. He gave her a wicked smile, and she blushed and looked down at the flower.

"..about that Lion Cub and everything." She looked back to his eyes, why was he bringing that up now? "I think about that day a lot." He gave her a meaningful look, and she got it. He was planning on breaking up with Galinda while she was in the Emerald City. Was he trying to protect her? She couldn't tell. Luckily at that moment, Galinda started talking again, so she got the chance to whisper in his ear "What are you doing?!"

"What I need to do Fae. You know it's for the best."

"I've been thinking of changing my name..." they directed their attention back to Galinda.

"Your name?"

Elphaba looked back at Fiyero, begging him with her eyes not to crush Galinda while she was away.

Somehow in the course of this, Galinda became Glinda, and Fiyero had gone with a simple "Elphaba...Good luck." He allowed his fingers to brush hers, and they both jumped, before he ran off. She longed to run after him and say a proper goodbye, but Glinda was crying. If this is how she reacts now, Elphaba didn't want to even think about what Glinda would do when Fiyero broke up with her.

But then she had a brainwave "Come with me!"

"Where?" Galinda had wailed

"To the Emerald City!"

Glinda's face lit up "I've always wanted to go to the Emerald City."

Problem solved...For now.

***

Fiyero had been restless for days. It would have been so much easier for him to break up with Glinda while Elphaba was away, but now he had to think of a way of doing it without Elphaba seeing the devastation. He paced his room, back and forth, for hours thinking of a plan. He wasn't sure he had thought this hard ever in his life. There was a frantic banging on his door; he opened it slowly revealing Glinda standing on the other side. He never thought he'd say this about Glinda Upland, but she looked terrible. Her hair was in disarray, her makeup had run, her clothes were dishevelled and she was sobbing her heart out. She took one step towards him and sank into his arms, her tears pouring onto his shoulder and she clung onto him for dear life.

"Glinda?" He questioned "What happened?"

"It's Elphie. She...She..." She started crying harder now. A hundred thoughts rushed through his mind. _Was Elphaba injured? Was she ok? Had she told Glinda the truth?"_

"She's gone Fiyero" Glinda sounded so defeated and he didn't like to press her, but he had to know.

"Gone where?"

"I don't know. The Wizard, he's a bad guy! We found out it's him causing all the trouble with the Animals. He wants to make them the enemy of Oz. He tricked Elphie into performing this horrendible spell to give these Monkeys wings, so he can use them as spies. And then Elphie flew away."

Fiyero wasn't sure he heard right "She flew?"

"Yep, on a broomstick, right out the window. And now she's hell-bent on taking down the Wizard and Morrible"

"Madame Morrible? What does she have to do with it?"

"Oh, she's the Wizard's 'Press Secretary'. They're both in on it. And now they're hunting her across the land. They've turned her into a Wicked Witch. The whole country wants her... " She sobbed "...dead."

Fiyero could feel his blood run cold.

"We have to help her."

"But how?" Glinda wailed.

"Oh, I don't know Glinda! But we can't sit round and do nothing, that's never going to help."

That night, after Glinda had left, Fiyero lay awake for a long time. What was he going to do now? The girl he loved was in hiding, and the only other person who knew her goodness, was the very person he had been trying to get rid of. He had to keep Glinda on his side. Which meant that he couldn't leave her. The frustration boiled through his veins and for the first time since he was a child he felt lost. So he did the only thing at that moment that made sense. He curled up on his side, hugging his pillow to him like he had with Elphaba just a few days before and tried to imagine she was here with him, just for a moment.

* * *


	4. A Slight Complication

Hey Guys, you're not imagining things - yes, I have written another chapter!

Big thanks to liz1015, Popular Galinda, GreenGirl96, greengirl16, gilgrissomlover and Mirsha for the lovely reviews - You've all been ever so nice :o)

Read, Review, Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Four

Elphaba flew as fast as her broom could take her. She wanted to fly so far she forgot everything and everyone. But the harder she tried, the harder it became to push them from her mind. The faces of Fiyero, Glinda and Nessarose swam in front of her eyes, and soon she was forced to land, for tears were streaming down her face, blurring her vision and making it near impossible to see where she was heading. She spotted a cave set into a mountainside, and swiftly flew inside it, landing softly on the rocky floor. She pulled the cape from around her shoulders and curled up in a corner of the cold, damp cave, spread the cape over her body, and sobbed until she had cried herself to sleep.

When Elphaba awoke in the morning, she had completely lost her bearings. However, the memories of the previous day did not take long to come flooding back, and she felt a slight tinge of panic in her stomach. She'd merely wanted to help the Animals, and now somehow she'd ended up a fugitive? How could that have happened? What was she meant to do now? The panic started to escalate, and soon the twinge in her stomach turned to nausea, and she vomited over the floor.

She stayed in the cave for a few weeks, only venturing out in the dead of night to fetch berries for food, leaves for bedding and sticks for a fire. The nausea had not subsided, sometimes she didn't even feel the panic, but the sickness swept through her anyway. One evening she sat in her usual corner, thinking over some sort of plan, and how long it had been since she'd seen the people she loved, taken a shower, had a decent meal, that she realised the absence of some particular necessities, and how she hadn't needed them for some time. It hit her like a ton of bricks. Elphaba was late.

She spent the next couple of days willing her 'problem' to go away. She was still getting sick, but she had an explanation for that now, however much she wished she didn't. She cursed herself for being so careless. She and Fiyero had been so caught up in the passion and the romance and the danger, that they'd completely disregarded the need to be careful. She supposed it served her right. But what in Oz was she supposed to do? She couldn't get herself checked out; the whole of Oz wanted her dead. She had nowhere to go.

A thought struck her. The Animals! She'd been working on a project for Doctor Dillamond in the weeks leading up to his dismissal. Together they had contacted some of his acquaintances who had agreed to help them. Surely they would look after her. That night once Oz was sleeping, she mounted her broom and flew towards the forest, for she knew there was an Animal village deep in the heart of it. It didn't take her long to find. With some of the Animals being nocturnal, they had a fire blazing in the centre of the village to keep them warm through the cold nights. She landed just outside the village, hid behind a tree and listened in on a Hedgehog and a Fox having a conversation.

"...such a terrible ordeal. I heard the whole country is out on a Witch hunt."

"They think she's hiding somewhere in Shiz. Apparently she's plotting to kill Madame Morrible."

The Hedgehog laughed "Good for her, I say. That woman has been nothing but trouble since she took over Shiz. You heard what she did to poor Doctor Dillamond, I suppose?"

"Of course, the poor old Goat may never speak again."

Elphaba decided that now would be a good time to reveal herself. She stepped out from behind the tree and cleared her throat softly. The two Animals span around, and their mouths dropped open in surprise.

The Fox was the first to recover "By all that is holy...the Witch is here!"

"Please," Elphaba started "I mean nobody any harm. I heard you talking about Doctor Dillamond – is he ok?"

"None of us have seen him since he left Shiz I'm afraid. Can I ask - why are you here?"

"I...I need help. I didn't know who to turn to. I'm sorry, I can go."

"Go! Why my dear, you're a local hero around these parts. We all know what you were planning with Doctor Dillamond..."

"It was nothing really," Elphaba interrupted "We just wanted to give you Animals back your rights."

"Oh, it was everything. No one does anything to help us anymore, so the attempt was much appreciated. Come closer my dear, sit with us by the fire, you must be freezing."

As Elphaba stepped into the light, the Hedgehog gasped.

"Oh yes, the green – you get used to it...eventually."

"No, no it's not that," the Hedgehog replied, "You're only a child! From what I had heard about you I had thought you much older, but you can't be any older than 20 surely?"

"I'm eighteen." She replied and there were more gasps.

"Oh you poor thing! Come, come sit with Nanny, I'll take care of you." Elphaba sat down between Nanny the Hedgehog and the Fox, who introduced himself as George and wrapped his tail around her shoulders like a scarf. "Now, you said you needed help. What can we do for you? Is it something to do with the Wizard? Shall we attack him?"

"No! It's nothing like that. I was just wondering if there was anyone here who had medical training. I mean, before the Wizard banned it of course."

"Well, there's Old Doc Milner, our resident Doctor, but he sleeps pretty heavy at night, its best not to disturb him. I have a little nursing training however, can I be of help? I can't promise to be able to help with anything major, but I'll try my best. What's troubling you Lass?"

Elphaba tried to tell her, but she couldn't seem to form the words. Tears began to well up in her eyes and she clasped a hand over her mouth attempting to suppress the sob that was trying to push its way out.

"Oh, hush hush honey...its ok." whispered Nanny, who gathered Elphaba into her arms and stroked her hair from her face. "It can wait until morning. Maybe you should get some rest?"

Elphaba swallowed her sobs. "I'm ok, really. But I think I am...I think I might be....well, I think I'm...pregnant." It was the first time she had admitted it out loud, and it made her sob even harder.

Nanny gasped, and tightened her hold on Elphaba as she cried. "Oh Lass, don't cry, it's ok. We'll take care of you here. You don't have to worry about anything. I promise, everything will be ok."

And for the first time in almost a month, Elphaba allowed herself to believe it.


	5. The Arrival

Hello! Hope you all had a lovely Valentines day. I personally went to my friends house, ate pizza and watched films and it was bloody awesome, haha.

Thank You so much to beautifulillusion89, TillITryIllNeverKnow, Popular Galinda, JesseMac Girl The Flinda Freak, WICKEDisWICKED, gilgrissomlover and Mirsha for thewonderful reviews from the last chapter. I really don't deserve you lot. Thank you.

Read, Review and Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Five

The months flew by for Elphaba. She spent her days in the Animal village, helping out with their day to day chores and making herself as useful as possible. They received news from the Emerald city daily from travelling Birds, and almost every day there were reports of havoc being caused by the Wicked Witch, which of course were certainly not being caused by Elphaba. She hadn't set foot outside the village since she first arrived there. And besides, on the day she was meant to have set fire to Madame Morrible's carriage, she'd been completely preoccupied giving birth to her son.

The Animals had been wonderful to Elphaba. They gave her a home, friendship, and even love. Nanny had taken Elphaba in as her own child. She had cared for her while she was sick, bought things to her when she was too big to move around easily and she had been there to deliver Elphaba's baby safely.

It was just another normal afternoon in the Animal village. That morning, Elphaba had awoken to the sounds of the Cockerel who had become her alarm clock for the past 7 months. She lay in bed for a short while, just thinking. Every day when she woke up she would think back to Shiz – Of Nessarose and Glinda, and how they were getting on with their lives. Was Nessa ok? Was she still with Boq? Had Glinda slipped back into her popular ways now Elphaba was no longer there? Was she still with Fiyero?

Then she would turn her mind to Fiyero. All she had to do was close her eyes, and there he was. Her imagination let her be near him - she could touch him, smell him, look deeply into his blue eyes and see his love for her shining back. But then when she opened her eyes he was gone. Then she would rest her hands on her large stomach and feel for the kicks of the child inside – for it was the closest she could get to Fiyero. It had taken months for Elphaba to finally get over the shock of being pregnant, she had stayed in denial for a long time, even once her stomach first started showing signs of the life inside she pretended it wasn't happening. But one day, when she was feeling particularly sad and homesick, she felt her baby stretch inside her for the very first time, and right at that moment, she knew she could love her child. Even if she didn't believe she deserved to.

She struggled into a sitting position, then got to her feet and dressed in a long loose fitting black dress that Nanny had made for her. She was just about to leave her room when a twinge in her lower back made her grip the door handle in pain. The pain passed as quickly as it had come however, and rubbing the spot with her hand, she made her way to the kitchen.

Nanny was sat at the kitchen table knitting a tiny white hat and reading a newspaper that had arrived in the village that morning. She sprang to her feet when Elphaba entered, pulling out a chair for her and supporting her as she sat down. Elphaba tried to shake her off, she hated the feeling of being dependant on another.

"Nanny, I'm not an invalid, I can sit down by myself."

"Humour me Lass." Elphaba rolled her eyes, but did not protest as Nanny prepared Elphaba's breakfast for her. Nanny glanced at Elphaba "You're looking terribly pale my love – Are you feeling ok?"

Elphaba shrugged "I'm the size of a house – sleeping is hard. I guess I'm just tired. Plus the little bugger won't stop kicking me." She rubbed her back again; the pain she had felt earlier had become a dull ache.

"Well, you tell me if you need anything. It won't be long before the little one is here now." She grinned excitedly. Elphaba tried to look indifferent, but she felt the twinges of excitement too, the hope that soon she might be able to hold someone who would love her unconditionally, who wouldn't care about the colour of her skin, or the decisions she had made. Her child, who would be the little piece of Fiyero that she could hold onto and keep forever.

Nanny was still pottering around the kitchen, cooking toast for Elphaba and making tea for herself.

"Apparently you've been terrorising Madame Morrible this last week Dearie."

Elphaba chuckled softly "Whatever have I done this time?"

"Well, so the newspaper tells me, you've been attempting to break into her office to steal her personal files, set free the schools family of hamsters, and this very morning you set fire to her carriage, just moments before she was due to travel to the Emerald City. Now when have you found the time to accomplish all that I wonder? My word, if the citizens of Oz could see you now, they'd know for certain that you weren't who they've been told you are."

"Yeah, well I'm sure the Wizard and his trusty sidekick could twist that so I come off worse again no doubt."

Nanny sighed "They probably could dear, they probably could. Now, eat up! You've got to keep your strength up for baby."

That afternoon, Elphaba stood, leaning against the doorframe to Nanny's little wooden cottage, looking out into the village and watched the little world go by. There was a Goat (a distant relative to Doctor Dillamond) doing her washing in the stream, and two Cows having a conversation as they strolled through the trees. Nanny was napping inside – her cottage only had one bed, but as she and Elphaba slept at different times of the day, they shared it.

The pain hit Elphaba again, but this time it wasn't just in her back. Her whole stomach felt like it was being twisted from the inside, and she almost felt like her knees were going to buckle from underneath her. She gripped hard to the doorframe, willing the pain to subside, but instead she felt a quick gush of liquid – her water had broken. She cried out in pain and panic. The Goat rushed to her side in an instant, and the two Cows weren't far behind. It was fairly obvious to see what was wrong with the green girl, and so they swiftly picked her up and carried her into the house. The Goat went in ahead to wake Nanny so they could lay Elphaba on the bed. The Cows had left once they had gotten Elphaba settled, the cottage wasn't really big enough for them all to be hanging around, and it was all getting a bit crowded.

The contractions were coming quickly and painfully. It didn't take long till Elphaba was panting, ready to push her baby out with all her might. Nanny was in position, there were towels and water set up ready to clean the baby, and soon there was nothing left to do but deliver the child. Elphaba was determined not to cry out, she was tougher than that, and it wasn't in her nature to let anyone see she was in pain. And so she gritted her teeth, gripped the bed sheets so tightly her knuckles turned white and she pushed. It was so hard though. When she heard Nanny say "One more push Lass, just one more" she gave in and let out a scream, felt the pain subside and let her head flop back on the pillow.

Then she heard the most amazing sound, the small cry of her baby. She felt her breath hitch in her throat and had to work hard to blink away her tears and sit up to look at Nanny, who had cleaned the baby up and wrapped it in a towel before placing it in Elphaba's arms. "It's a boy" she whispered. Elphaba lifted a shaking hand to her son, and slowly she traced his face with her finger, memorising every tiny inch of him. He wasn't green, she noted with relief. He stopped crying almost immediately, and with a few blinks, he opened his eyes to look up at her. She gasped; his eyes were almost the exact same emerald green as her skin.


	6. My Song

Just a short chapter this time I'm afraid. The next will be longer I promise! Oh, and the bit about the name - Obviously made up, but I did find out that 'Liron' (which is similar...ish!) means my song in Hebrew.

Thanks to WICKEDisWICKED and gilgrissomlover for the reviews of the last chapter. Reviews are loved :o)

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Six

To start with, Elphaba found it difficult to cope with the baby. She didn't have a clue about what she was doing. She constantly had questions. Was she holding him right? Was he eating enough? Does he look a little green to you? But after a while she settled into her role comfortably. She lost herself for hours staring down at him in his crib, examining every single detail of him. He had soft baby skin, and little dimples in his cheeks. He had Elphaba's black hair and Fiyero's nose. And he had one telltale little detail of his parentage - just on the side of his body was the faint outline of a blue diamond - the mark of a Vinkan Royal. Nanny had noticed it almost straight after he was born, and had recognised what it meant, but she assured Elphaba she wouldn't breathe a word of it to anyone else. (She also congratulated Elphaba on landing herself a prince...)

Elphaba discovered that loving her son was the easiest thing in the world. When it came to naming him, she thought back to a conversation she'd had with Fiyero one afternoon.

***

"_Do you ever think about the future?" she asked._

"_How do you mean?"_

"_Well, do you have your life planned out for yourself? Are there any dreams you have of what it's going to be like?"_

"_Well, I don't think anyone can truly plan their life out for definite. I know the life my parents would like me to choose, but I gotta say – ruling the Vinkus is not top of my agenda. But unfortunately, I'm the heir, apparently I have no choice. I won't have to worry about that until both my parents conk it though, so I think I've got some time to get out of it. So, what do _you_ want from life?"_

"_I dream of a world where Animals, and animals, and humans, of any colour, can all live together as one." She giggled "I know it sounds lame, but it's true. My whole life there's been some sort of conflict going on in Oz and I just want it to stop. The Wizard will help though – I _know _he will. And I suppose I'd like a family someday, a place to call home. Nessa's great, but she doesn't exactly make up for a lifetime of a Father who despised me and blamed me every day for my Mother's death. That doesn't really make for a good upbringing, believe me."_

_Fiyero hugged her to him "Am I part of this family?"_

_She shrugged and tried to look nonchalant "If you want to be."_

"_Well I should hope I am! And just so you know, I want two children, a boy and a girl. The boy will have my rugged good looks..." he slicked back his hair animatedly and Elphaba laughed "...and the girl shall have your beautiful face, and your long, gorgeous black hair."_

"_Just so long as they're not green." She muttered._

"_Oh, they can be green, blue or purple for all I care! Whatever colour they are they'll be beautiful, just like you." He kissed her softly. _

"_You've given this a lot of thought." She settled back into his arms, enjoying the fairytale. "So, what are they called?"_

"_Well, the girl will have to be some sort of variation of Galinda – she never forgive us if her Goddaughter wasn't named after her in some way. Maybe Ginny, or Adela, if we fiddle the letters round a little. And for the boy, well, I had a friend when I was a little kid. We did everything together, but one day when I was away with my parents he fell ill. When we got home I was told that he'd died, just a few hours before. It took me a long time to get over that." He choked up slightly, and swiped away a lone tear._

_Elphaba put her arms around his waist and squeezed him softly. "What was his name?"_

"_Liir. It means 'my song' in Vinkan. It always worked well with my 'Dancing Through Life' philosophy."_

"_It's beautiful. And it's perfect."_


	7. The Hardest Choice

Come now - Only three reviews? How can I get the motivation to write more chapters if you won't tell me what you think of the ones I've already written? Lol.

Saying that, thank you to WICKEDisWICKED and GreenGirl96 and an extra special thank you to gilgrissomlover, who I think has reviewed every chapter so far and is always so lovely. You deserve a cake or something.

I hope you enjoy this chapter, I think it may be the longest so far (and I think I've finally figured out where the story is going now, which is a big help!)

Enjoy! (And review...please?)

* * *

Chapter Seven

One afternoon, Elphaba strolled around the village with Liir in her arms. The boy was now seven months old, and starting to become curious about the world. As they passed a bush, Liir reached out to grab at a handful of leaves, and managed to pick up a ladybug in his tiny fist.

"No, Liir." Elphaba carefully prised open his hand and released the little insect back onto the bush. "We have to be nice to the animals, just like we are to the Animals, and they will treat us well in return. Oz knows we've needed it recently." Liir replied to this with a yawn, and his head flopped down onto Elphaba's shoulder. He was fast asleep in seconds. Elphaba rolled her eyes, and dropped a light kiss on his forehead. "Fine, just fall asleep when I'm giving you important life lessons. You're just like your father." She felt a familiar pang shoot through her stomach as she thought of Fiyero. It had been over a year since she had seen him, as she missed him more than she ever imagined she could.

She wandered on back to the cottage, and noticed a bird taking off from just outside. The post must have arrived. She entered the kitchen, and sure enough, there was that day's newspaper sitting on the table. The headline caught her eye. '_WIZARD PROMOTES EMERALD CITY'S GOLDEN COUPLE'_ she shifted Liir in her arms and picked up the newspaper, gasping when she saw the picture. Standing on the balcony of the palace was Madame Morrible, and just behind her stood Glinda, a beaming smile plastered on her face, and she was holding the hand of a reluctant looking Fiyero. She started to read the article.

'_Yesterday afternoon, our Wonderful Wizard announced he would be promoting Glinda Upland, of the Upper Uplands and Fiyero Tiggular, Prince of the Arjiki Tribe. In recent days, the Wicked Witch of the West seems to have stepped up her campaign to destroy our Land of Oz, with attacks on Munchkin farmland, Vinkus villages and the science department of Shiz University. The couple, who are expected to announce an engagement in the coming months, have expressed their determination to find the Witch so she can be stopped, once and for all. Miss Upland will be taking the position of advisor to the Wizard, and Prince Fiyero has been made Vice Captain of the Guard, but we all expect him to take the final step up the ladder very soon._

_The whereabouts of the Witch are still unknown, but the Gale Force have started to target Animal settlements, in and around Oz, as they believe she has formed an alliance of sorts with the Animal rebel groups. If you have any more information....'_

Elphaba stopped reading. She felt sick to her stomach. The Gale Force was attacking Animals now? Because of her? Not only that, Fiyero and Glinda were expected to be married. But what had she expected? That Fiyero would sit and pine for her after she left? No, Glinda was his girlfriend; Elphaba was just a bit on the side. Of course they would still be together. Of course. Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes as she stared at the two people she loved the most for the first time in what seemed like forever. She hugged Liir to her tighter, and the boy snuggled into her embrace, then she sat down at the table, put her head in her hand, and cried.

Nanny entered the room on hearing Elphaba's cries. She hugged the girl to her, and allowed her to cry into her shoulder until she had calmed down. She brushed the tears from Elphaba's cheeks and handed her a tissue to dry her eyes.

"That's better Lass. Now, what's the matter? Is the little one ok?" She glanced down at Liir who was still sleeping soundly in Elphaba's arms.

"He's fine. Not a care in the world." She smiled bitterly. What she would have given at that moment to be Liir's age again. To not have to worry about anything, that sounded nice.

"Then what's the matter?" Elphaba gestured to the newspaper.

"Is the Wizard getting to you Lovey? More lies?"

"No more than usual. But he's appointed a new Vice Captain of the Guard, and a new advisor." She hesitated for a moment, unsure of whether it would be wise to continue, but Elphaba knew she could trust Nanny.

"Ah yes, the 'Golden Couple' I believe they're called. Why has this made you upset Lass?"

"They're my best friends, from Shiz. Nanny, I miss them so much." She felt the tears threaten to spill again, but she fought them back down. "Glinda was my roommate. We were chalk and cheese; she always wanted to give me makeovers, which I flatly refused, of course." She smiled fondly at the memory. "We were closer than I was to my own sister."

"And the boy? Who is he?"

Elphaba paused. "He's Glinda's boyfriend. The three of us were pretty close."

Nanny was studying the newspaper. "It says here that he's Prince of the Arjiki. Isn't that a Vinkus tribe?"

"Yeah, I think so." Elphaba muttered. She had a feeling she knew what Nanny was asking.

"Elphaba...Is he Liir's father?"

Elphaba looked up at Nanny, the tears gathering again and words seemed to fail her. She gave a very small nod, and then looked down at the table. So Nanny knew her secret. What would the Animal's think of their 'Hero' now? She gathered the courage to look back at Nanny, and to her surprise, saw sympathy in the old Hedgehog's eyes.

"Did Glinda know?"

"No. We were going to tell her after I had been to the Emerald City. Glinda came with me, but she went home by herself. I guess Fiyero never told her the truth."

"And neither of them knew you were pregnant then?"

"I didn't know myself until after I had left."

"Do you love him?"

"It doesn't matter. They're perfect together, I'm just...a witch."

"You're the mother of his child Elphaba. A child should be born from love. So, do you love him?"

"Yes. Completely and utterly yes."

There came a commotion from outside. They could hear shouting from several animals. Elphaba and Nanny rushed to see what was happening.

"Did you read the news? The Gale Force is attacking Animals" shrieked a Chicken, as she rounded up her children. "They're looking for you Elphaba. You must hide!"

Elphaba looked to Nanny "I have to leave, tonight. Liir and I must get away from here. It's the only way to keep all you safe. If the Gale Force discovers I have been here they'll kill everyone."

So she packed up hers and Liir's possessions, and that night she prepared herself for leaving. She put the Grimmerie safely in her tatty satchel, along with her pointy black hat, and tied her cloak around her shoulders. Liir was strapped securely to her chest so she could have her hands free to steer her broom. Nanny walked her outside, where the rest of the Animal village was waiting for her. She said goodbye to each of them in turn, then finally she was back at Nanny's side.

"Goodbye Lass. I'm going to miss you and little Liir. You take good care of him ok?"

"I will Nanny. Thank you for everything." She hugged Nanny tightly, and then mounted her broom. She brushed away the few tears from her eyes, and then pulled the cloak warmly around Liir. Then she took off, the wind blowing through her hair.

She made her way back to the cave she had lived in for her first few weeks on the run. Nanny had sent her off with enough food to last her a week, plus a spare blanket, so it was a slightly nicer experience than it had been last time. Plus, this time she had Liir for company. She sat and played with him during the days, and while he was napping, she studied the Grimmerie.

After a few days, she decided to check up on the village and make sure the Gale Force were leaving them alone, so she strapped Liir back onto her chest and took the journey back into the forest. The sight that greeted her there was one of utter carnage. The Gale Force had obliterated the village. The homes were deserted, belongings had been flung outside and windows had been broken. Elphaba ran into Nanny's kitchen. To her relief, Nanny was sat at the kitchen table, seemingly ok.

"Nanny, what happened?" she asked softly. Nanny looked round in shock.

"Elphaba! You're safe. I was afraid they might have captured you."

"Nanny, did the Gale Force hurt anyone?"

"A couple of bruises each, but most of the villagers ran away before the soldiers arrived. Some have been arrested; I'm the only one here now."

"Was it because of me?" Elphaba asked with dread.

"Yes and no, we told them we hadn't seen you, but they were here just to beat us, using you as an excuse to take us Animals down another level. It would have happened whether you had been here or not."

"Why didn't they arrest you?"

"I put my spikes up Lass. No one wants to chain up a prickly criminal!"

Elphaba grinned slightly, before slipping back into her thoughtful face.

"What are you thinking about Lass?"

"Nanny, I've sat around for over a year doing nothing to help you Animals. It's like I turned my back on my principles. I was going to help you, give you back your rights, and I've done nothing. "

"Elphaba, I wouldn't call having a baby 'doing nothing'."

"No, but it hasn't helped the cause, has it? It IS my fault the Wizard is attacking Animals, with me on the run he has an excuse to do whatever he likes, and the whole of Oz will just follow along. It's time I fought back Nanny. I have to do something. And not these petty little crimes the newspapers are saying I did. Madame Morrible can pretend I've attacked her if she likes, I've got a bigger target. I'm going to free the Animals, and show everyone what a fraud the Wizard really is."

"And how do you plan on doing that?"

"I'll show my face around a couple of times. Let the Wizard know I'm ready to fight him. You know, the odd daytime flight, a little green fire here and there. Tricks the Gale Force can't fake in my name. Then I'll head to my sister. She'll persuade my Father to stand by my side. He'd do anything for her if she asked. And then, I bring down the Wizard I guess."

"And what part will Liir play in all this Elphaba? You can't fly around with him strapped to you all day long. He's just a baby; it's far too dangerous for him out there. Could you take him to his father?"

"No! Fiyero can't deal with him; he's got far too much to do. Besides, he's working with the Gale Force now, remember? And that's not to mention what Glinda would say."

"So, what will you do with him?"

"Could...would you take him? I know you would protect him with your life...and your spikes. I trust you Nanny, more than I trust myself sometimes. You love him, right?"

"Oh Lass, I love you both, but I'm a bit old to be taking care of a baby."

"You looked after me well enough. And it wouldn't be for long."

"Well, I suppose it keeps me occupied. And it would be nice for some company. But I do wish you would both stay."

"I have to do this Nanny. I have to try."

"You'll be safe though?"

"As safe as I can be. If anything...happens to me though...you should take him to Fiyero. If there is no alternative, he must go to his father. Unless you wish to keep him of course. His care is in your hands."

"When will you go?"

"Now."

"Now? Elphaba, stay for at least one night!"

"I can't Nanny. If I don't go now I'm afraid I may never be able to leave him." She handed Nanny the bag of Liir's belongings, then unstrapped the boy from her chest. He was barely awake, and he blinked his eyes in confusion at the change of position. Elphaba hugged him to her fiercely for a long time. She felt him snuggling into her neck, ready to sleep again, and she pulled him away to look at him. He whimpered softly, sensing something was wrong.

"Be good for Nanny, Liir. She's going to look after you for a while. I have to go away, but I will come back for you soon. So be a good boy. I love you, more than you may ever know." She kissed him softly on the forehead, before handing him over to Nanny. She hugged Nanny briefly, whispering 'thank you' into her ear. Then she stroked Liir's chubby baby hand, which he tried to close around her little finger, but she pulled it away from him and turned around.

As she walked away from the cottage she tried to block out the sounds of Liir crying in abandonment. She gritted her teeth as she mounted her broom, telling herself that it was all for the best and they would be together again soon. However, she still couldn't help feeling that it would have been less painful to rip off a piece of her own heart to leave behind. She pulled the crumpled pointed hat from her bag and placed it on her head. She rook off into the wind, her feet brushing the treetops once more. Her cloak blew behind her menacingly. She was the Wicked Witch of the West. She didn't have a son. She was a Witch with one priority – Taking down the Wizard. Nothing else would distract her. Not the crying baby she left behind or his father, both of whom she so longed for. They didn't exist any longer. Not when she was a Witch.

Or so she tried to tell herself anyway.


	8. Take Flight

Hmm, I'm not a massive fan of this chapter. But there was no way around it - it had to go in here. It's taken ages to get it written, I kept writing, then deleting, then writing some more...humph. The next chapter however will be better, I promise!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter - Elizabeth, Popular Galinda, Pernicia, beautifulillusion89, kerry ellis is my hero, ndgirl319, gilgrissomlover, Akasharogue and WICKEDisWICKED. You guys rock! Thank You.

* * *

Chapter Eight

Fiyero was knackered. His life consisted of raids, reports and interviews. All the newspapers had wanted to talk to him after the announcement was made that he was becoming Vice-Captain of the Guard. However, all he wanted to do was go on every single mission that involved looking for Elphaba. Recently he had been present at six different Animal villages while they were being destroyed on the command of the Captain. The most recent had involved a standoff with a feisty old Hedgehog. A young soldier, one who had only been in the Gale Force a week, was attempting to handcuff the Hedgehog while she was baring her spikes. Fiyero had called the boy away, telling him it wasn't worth hurting himself over. He had tried to send word ahead to all of the villages that the Gale Force was approaching, telling them to hide quickly, but occasionally an Animal would take the matters into their own hands and try to fight. The Gale Force had suffered quite a few injuries this way. The Hedgehog hadn't seemed angry though, like so many of the others had. She merely seemed to be hanging on for something, like she couldn't leave in case that something came back. The look she gave him sent shivers down his spine. As he had called the boy soldier away, she had looked up and a flash of something – was that recognition? – had crossed her features and she looked deep into his eyes, like she was trying to talk to his soul directly, trying to tell him something. But what? News of Elphaba? How would she know his connection to Elphaba? He brushed it off – maybe the Hedgehog really was just pissed off.

A couple of days later, once he was back in the Emerald City, there was a new Wicked Witch incident. But this time it was different. Instead of hearing about it from Glinda or the Wizard, he had witnessed it himself. He was walking through the grounds of the palace while he waited for Glinda to finish for the day when there came a distant noise, almost like a manic laughing. He looked up into the sky in the dim light he saw a shape whizzing over the city. The fading sunlight caught the figures' face and he gasped.

Green. She was green. It was Elphaba...flying! He wanted to call out to her, but as he opened his mouth he heard an almighty scream from behind him. One of the palace maids had seen her too. She ran into the palace, screeching to anyone and everyone that the Wicked Witch was there and that she was going to kill them all. Pandemonium broke out, both in the palace and in the city where people had begun to spot her. Maids and other staff starting running around the grounds, collecting everything they needed to take inside. Fiyero paid no attention. He was spellbound and couldn't take his eyes off the girl flying so gracefully through the air. Each turn she made with the broom she executed perfectly. Her cape and her hair were blowing out behind her in the wind, Fiyero just wished he had a camera with him, so he could capture her, forever. As he stood staring he felt a small, soft hand slip into his and a head covered in bubbly blonde curls rested itself against his shoulder.

"She looks amazing up there." Glinda whispered, loud enough so only Fiyero could hear.

"Yeah...she does."

"I wonder why she's making an appearance now. She's never done that before."

"It always was hard to figure out her motivations. We just have to trust she knows what she's doing I guess." They were silent for a while, just watching.

"I miss her." Fiyero squeezed Glinda's hand reassuringly _"So do I! More than you'll ever know."_ He wanted to scream. Instead he released her hand and slung his arm around her shoulder. Together they stood and watched as Elphaba finished her display and flew away.

***

Elphaba couldn't pretend she hadn't seen Fiyero and Glinda watching her. She swallowed the lump that reared itself in her throat. Thinking of Fiyero made her think of Liir, and thinking of Liir made her heart ache, just that little bit more. She had kept herself busy for a few months, only stopping when she had no choice. She would stay awake for days on end, until she literally dropped down exhausted. Every time she found herself without a task, her mind would wander back to that little cottage in the woods, and the boy waiting for her inside. Once she even found herself halfway back there. But she used all her willpower to turn the broom around, that's when she headed towards the Emerald City. She could hear the shrieks below her, saw people picking up their children and running inside their houses. But nothing registered apart from the two lone figures, holding hands as they stood watching her from the palace grounds.

A couple of days later, just before dawn broke, Elphaba set out of her cave again. She was headed for Colwen Grounds, to visit her father. She wasn't sure how she would get him on her side, but she knew she had to try if there was any hope of overthrowing the Wizard and being reunited with her son. She landed in the grounds, and hid in one of the outbuildings she found a way to slip into the house. She spent enough time here as a child to know that the stable hands would be making the first feed of the day, and servants would be bustling around the place. She saw the newsbird drop the paper on the doorstep, and when she was sure no one could see her, she dashed over to pick it up. When she was safely back in her hiding place she scanned the front page. And her heart stopped. Fiyero was Captain of the Guard, and he and Glinda were officially engaged. And not only that, but in all the time she had been alone, she hadn't kept a track of the date. Today was Liir's first birthday.

"Great timing Yero." She whispered, a tear making its way slowly down her cheek.


	9. Meetings

I'm sorry this is such a short update. It was going to be much longer, but my life has become incredibly hectic recently, and so I made the decision to break one chapter up into two. I felt bad that it had been a while since I updated, so I figured I'd post the first installment now, and get the 2nd part up as soon as I get a chance.

As usual thank you to the reviewers of the last chapter - animeflunky, deeplyshallow, Pernicia, liz1015, Akasharogue, Elizabeth and ndgirl319. Thank you, you're all fabulous.

I'll do my best to get writing the next chapter asap - I promise! A proper reunion is approaching...

* * *

Chapter Nine

So the meeting with Nessarose hadn't gone as planned, Elphaba mused. Nessa's voice echoed in her head as she flew away from Colwen Grounds.

"_Father's dead...Why should I help _you_?...This is all your fault!...You're not going back there to save some Monkey's, you're going to find Fiyero...it's too late, Elphaba!"_

Elphaba couldn't take it anymore. She had to make a stand. She _was_ going to break into the palace and set the Monkey's free. And if Fiyero happened to be there...so be it.

She could hear the celebration ball in full swing before she could even see the Emerald glow of the city. She knew the guards would all be on full alert that evening, and if she had any hope of getting into the palace, she'd need a distraction. She hovered by the walls of the city, muttering an incantation under her breath, and on the other side of the wall, a green fire burst up, the flames licking up the emerald bricks. It was magical fire, so would not spread or damage anything, but it also could not be extinguished without the counter spell. A perfect distraction for sneaking in places you shouldn't be.

While the guards were preoccupied with attempting to put out the fire, Elphaba slipped in the back entrance of the palace. She crept down corridor after corridor. The place was a maze! Eventually she found herself in the Wizards throne room. She placed her broom in the corner, and set about looking for a way to open the cage and set the Monkey's free.

A voice made her jump

"I knew you'd be back..."

***

The Wizard babbled on for ages about being wonderful. Elphaba even started to believe him at one point. She had _thanked _him even. But once again, her hero had let her down. He truly was the bad guy.

"You there, under the sheet, get up! You're free!"

"No, don't!" he had cried, Elphaba felt all her breath leave her body. It was Dr Dillamond. Her favourite teacher, the person she respected above anyone else. And the Wizard had turned him into a mere goat.

"You want to know my heart's desire? It's to fight you, until the day I _die!_" she'd shouted.

Everything seemed to happen in a blur after that. The Wizard had disappeared behind his giant head; green uniforms appeared everywhere, all of them pointing a gun or spear in her direction. And then there he was, standing in the doorway and staring at her with such a look of surprise on his face that Elphaba fell in love with him just a little bit more.

"Fiyero, thank Oz."

He pointed his gun in her direction, "Silence, Witch."

And her heart broke in two.

But then...was he asking for water? Fiyero knew she didn't have an aversion to water. After all, they'd taken quite a few showers together during their brief affair. But maybe he'd begun to believe the rumours. Elphaba wasn't sure how to process this. Fiyero was meant to be on _her _side. But there he was, pointing a gun at her head and looking at her like he'd never seen her before in his life. This wasn't how their reacquainting was meant to go.

"Fiyero, not you too." She pleaded. Could he see the desperation in her eyes?

The last of the guards left the room and Fiyero's eyes softened. "I said, Silence." He winked and reached behind the giant head, pulling the Wizard out by his collar. He pushed the old man to sit on the step, and moved his gun to point at him. "Don't make a sound, Your Ozness. Unless you want all your guests to know the truth about the _wonderful _Wizard of Oz? Elphaba, I'll find Dillamond later, now get out of here!"

Elphaba breathed a sigh of relief. "Fiyero, you frightened me. I thought you might have...changed."

He lowered his gun and looked her dead in the eye. There was love still there, Elphaba was sure of it. She could always read Fiyero like one of her books. "I have changed." He was about to continue, but was interrupted by a squeal of "Elphieeee!" Elphaba found herself being pulled into Glinda's arms, and she placed her hand on her best friend's back, and allowed herself a brief moment of happiness. They both still loved her.

***

"I'm going with her." Elphaba stared at Fiyero. What was he doing? Throwing his life away for a lifetime of being hunted and hated. Why?

"What are you saying? That all this time the two of you...behind my back?" Oh, Glinda was heartbroken. Elphaba couldn't bear it.

"No, Glinda it wasn't like that!" She was desperate; she couldn't lose her best friend.

"Well, it was." Glinda somehow managed to look even more devastated, and Elphaba glared at Fiyero. He seemed to get the hint "but...it wasn't."

Elphaba tried to catch Glinda's eye, to somehow make her see just how sorry she was, but the blonde girl wouldn't look at her. She just stared at a spot in the distance, her eyes turning red with the effort to not burst into tears. A tear slowly leaked out of Elphaba's eye and when Fiyero grabbed her hand in his, even the spark that she had longed for for so long failed to make her feel any less terrible. "Let's go!" Fiyero called over his shoulder and began to pull her along with him. She turned to run by his side, but as they reached the doorway she stopped and glanced back into the room. This time Glinda did meet her eyes and Elphaba whispered "I'm so sorry."


	10. Together Again

Now, we've arrived at a tricky scene. I've tried to keep the story flowing as much with the musical as I can. However, a song scene, whilst it is an amazing moment on stage, doesn't translate at all well to a story. So I've had a play around with it a little. Taken a few words and the like from here and there, and twisted it into some form of conversation. Yes, some parts of it are a little cheesy, but hey, it all adds to the Fiyeraba loving.

I would like to say a massive thank you to the reviewers of the last chapter - WICKEDisWICKED (I'm glad your internet is fixed!), Elizabeth, Mirsha, deeplyshallow, Akasharogue and Pernicia. Cheers guys!

Drama in the next chapter - Promise!

* * *

Chapter Ten

They walked in silence for a while after landing in the heart of the forest. Fiyero reached behind him to grab Elphaba's hand, which she grasped eagerly, but still, could find nothing to say to him. Oh, she knew there were huge amounts she had to tell him, but she couldn't find the words. She had flown them to a part of the forest that wasn't very far away from Nanny's village so she could take him to Liir, but she hadn't decided whether or not to tell him about his son. On the one hand, she wanted nothing more than to have her son back in her life, living happily ever after with Fiyero. But on the other hand, she knew deep in her heart that it would never happen. And while she, and now Fiyero, was being hunted, she couldn't risk leading anyone to Liir. So she kept her mouth shut, swallowed the pain back down and just gripped Fiyero's hand tighter.

***

Fiyero wasn't certain what was happening. He was pulling Elphaba along through the dark trees, but had no idea where he was heading. The decision to leave with Elphaba had come so easily to him; he hadn't actually stopped to consider where they would go, or what came next. He glanced behind him at her face, and was shocked to see her near to tears. Was she regretting taking him with her? He stopped walking and turned to face her.

Elphaba had been staring at the floor and hadn't noticed, and walked straight into his chest. When she realised she wasn't able to move any further she looked up into his eyes. "Are you really here? I can't believe it." She whispered. Fiyero pulled them down to kneel on the soft forest floor and pulled both her hands into his own. She smiled shyly "Never in my wildest dreams could I imagine we'd be together again. It can't last you know. We'll be separated again, and soon."

"Elphaba, I have loved you for years. They can try their hardest to pull us apart, but they won't unless we let them. And anyway, if we have no future, I can't seem to care, because right now, you're here with me and that's all that matters." He leaned in to kiss her, but she flinched away, looking away from him. "What is it?"

She glanced into his eyes, and saw the hurt flash through them and immediately felt guilty. "Nothing, it's just for the first time I feel" she paused, trying to think of the right word "...Wicked."

He leaned forwards once more, as she pulled herself into his arms and they met in the middle, their lips crashing together for the first time in almost two years, and finally Elphaba felt like she was home.

She couldn't squash down the guilty feelings inside of her though. So many thoughts were rushing through her head. Her mind went to her son, sleeping not too far away from them. Then onto Glinda and the hurt written across her face earlier on that evening. And finally she thought of Fiyero, now forced to live his life as a fugitive, with a woman labelled a witch by all of Oz. When they finally pulled away she had tears in her eyes.

"What's the matter?" Fiyero asked, stroking her cheek affectionately.

"I wish..." Oh she wished so many things. "...I wish I could be beautiful for you." He opened his mouth to argue, but she cut him off. "Don't tell me that I am, you don't have to lie to me."

"It's not lying. It's looking at things another way." He could sense that was not the only thing troubling her "you and Glinda will make up." She interrupted him with a shriek as a sharp pain ripped through her body. It went as quickly as it had appeared, and was replaced by a crying, echoing round and round her head. Her mind immediately went to Liir, and was ready to jump on her broom and fly to him, but when she listened harder the crying was definitely a female, and definitely an adult. That meant it was Glinda or Nessa. Her vision started to cloud over and she had a brief vision of a house, falling faster and faster towards the earth. She saw the trees and little houses characteristic of Mucnhkinland. And then there was Nessa, or her shoes at least, sticking out from underneath the house.

"My sister is in danger!" she cried when her vision cleared. She leapt up and began to gather her belongings. Fiyero stood up too, not willing to let her out of his sight.

"What? How do you know?" He couldn't hear anything, no matter how hard he tried.

"I don't know, I just do."

"Elphaba, what's wrong?"

"Don't you see it?" She was staring off into the distance, scaring Fiyero a little. "It doesn't make any sense. It's a _house_! And it's flying, through the sky." She turned to face him "I have to go to Nessa."

"I'll come with you."

"No! You mustn't. It's too dangerous." She was frantically trying to tie her cape back around her shoulders, while attempting to hold onto the broom and her bag containing the Grimmerie. Fiyero grabbed hold of her shoulders and forced her to stop.

"Listen to me!" She looked deep into his eyes. "My family has a castle in Kiamo Ko. No one's ever there except the sentries who watch over it. We've never lived there."

"Where do you live?"

He looked a little sheepish "In the other castle."

Elphaba allowed herself a little chuckle "Of course."

"It's the perfect hideout. Tunnels, secret passageways, you'll be safe there." He put his hands on her cheeks protectively.

"We will see each other again...won't we?" Elphaba's voice was shaking and he gave her a reassuring smile.

"Elphaba, we're going to be together always. You can see _houses_ flying through the sky, can't you see _that_? A ghost of a smile appeared on her face, before she gave him a quick kiss and ran away from him, cries still echoing in her ears.


	11. Numb

I am so sorry I've taken so long to update this! My computer cable broke so I couldn't use my laptop which was a bit rubbish... I've manged to buy a new one though, but since it's arrived I've een so busy I just haven't had a chance to write. Taken a breather today though and decided it's time I give you lovely people a new chapter.

Big shout out to Pernicia, Elizabeth, gilgrissomlover, Akasharogue and WICKEDisWICKED for their fab reviews. If I had the money I'd pay for you all to come to London to see Kerry Ellis in Wicked (Who I saw for the 4th time yesterday and who will always, to me, be the best Elphaba ever) One day guys, one day.

It's my birthday in 3 days, so maybe a little review, as a present? Please?

Thank you! xx

* * *

Chapter Eleven

Fiyero had run as fast as he could through the forest towards Munchkinland. Now he stood in the shadows, watching as the two Witches shouted back and forth at one another. He had almost stepped in when he saw Glinda deliver a particularly loud slap, but one followed from Elphaba straight away. He was also a little relieved not to have to step in between two angry women. Frankly, they both scared him a little. However, that all changed a moment later when half a dozen Gale Force soldiers surrounded Elphaba, grabbing both her arms and pulling her away from Glinda. He could hear her speaking to Glinda "I can't believe that you would stoop this low. To use my sister's _death_ as a trap to capture me?" He could hear the betrayal in her voice, feel her pain, and see her heartbreak. It was time for action. Grabbing his gun he launched himself into the clearing with an almighty shout.

"Let the green girl go."

***

Numb. That was all he was aware of. He was completely numb. He could dimly sense his arms thrust out at his sides, but couldn't move them. He couldn't feel the ground below his feet, but he could feel a rope around his middle, as if it was holding him in place. He managed to move his head a little, but the rustling sound he could hear in his ears unnerved him a bit. He opened his eyes and looked down at himself. When did he get this sack for a top? Yes, there was a rope around his belly, and Oz, was that _his_ blood on the floor?

He cast his mind back to the last thing he remembered. There was pain, he could remember that. A whole bucket load of pain. The Gale Force had trussed him up on an old scarecrow pole and took it in turns to hit him with their sticks. They had been shouting at him to reveal where the Witch had gone. He told one of them to go to hell and remembered the butt of a gun had been thrust into his face, his nose exploding in blood. Then something strange had happened. Instead of more pain, he felt nothing. His nose didn't hurt, nor did the rest of his body. He fell into an odd state, like a dreamy haze had settled upon him. He had heard one of the Gale Force calling the others to leave him alone because of course; they wouldn't get anything out of him if he was unconscious.

And then came the numbness.

Fiyero checked all along his body. He managed to wriggle his arms free from the post they had been wrapped around. He held his hands up to his face. He hadn't had gloves on before, had he? He pushed the sleeve of his top up a little way and gasped.

He was a Scarecrow.

***

Elphaba was furious. A trap! Glinda had set her a trap. She had never dreamed the Wizard or Madame Morrible would ever do something that extreme. She had been betrayed, by her best friend no less.

And now she had lost Fiyero again too. Her sister and the man she loved all in one day. She couldn't think of the terrible things the Gale Force could be doing to Fiyero at that moment. She flew onwards to Kiamo Ko, for there were only two things she could think about doing. First was running to the Animal village, sweeping her son into her arms and sobbing her heart out. The second was doing whatever she could to save Fiyero. She touched down at the top tower of the Castle and immediately pulled out her Grimmerie. She opened the pages for protection spells and without paying much attention to what she was reading, started chanting over and over. When the spell was done she dropped to her knees, utterly drained.

Sometime later Chistery dropped down beside her, looking at her curiously. He placed his hand upon her shoulder and chattered to her in his monkey way. She looked up into his eyes.

"Was I really seeking good? Or just seeking attention?" he shrugged and patted her shoulder once more.

She chuckled bitterly. "Maybe that's all good deeds are when looked at with an ice cold eye."

She stood then, looking out towards the twinkling lights of the Emerald City. Anger boiled deep in her stomach "No good deed goes unpunished Chistery." She whispered.

There was only one thing left to do. If there were going to be traps and hunters swarming the country looking for her, she had to see Liir one more time. There was no question about it; she needed to hold her son in her arms once more before she could leave the world to join Fiyero. She put her hat in her bag with her Grimmerie and untied her cloak from her shoulders. Liir was not the son of a Wicked Witch and so she wouldn't dress like one. He was the son of Elphaba and Fiyero, an innocent child born to unfortunate parents, and shouldn't have to see his mother in some silly costume.

She mounted her broom and took off to the Animal village. She landed some way from the actual village and had a scout around to make sure there were no Gale Force soldiers lurking around before making her way towards Nanny's cottage. She knocked on the door softly and was surprised to feel it open from her touch. She pushed it open and stepped inside whispering "Nanny? Liir? It's Elphaba. Where are you?"

She made her way through the small cottage, still calling to them softly. Panic was starting to set in, and fast. Walking briskly out the cottage she went to explore the homes of the other Animals. All deserted. She stood in the middle of the village and screamed Liir's name, not caring if anyone heard her.

Dimly aware of wetness on her cheeks she reached up. Silent tears had been streaming from her eyes, blurring her vision. She could feel a sob rising in her chest and fell to her knees, letting loose a blood curdling scream as she came to a terrifying conclusion.

Her son was gone.

Numbly she stood and wiped the tears from her face. She reached into her bag and pulled out her cloak which she fastened back around her shoulders. Next came her black hat, and she set it upon her head. She mounted her broom and without a look back, took off into the night.

No good deed, would she do, _ever_ again.


	12. Letters and Meltings

Woo - Another chapter done!

So, we've reached the end of the musical now. But the story will contiue on for a little while longer - provided you wonderful readers want it to! How about you send me a little review and let me know what you think! I'd be most grateful, truely I would :o)

On that note, Thanks go to inkhandedlady, jenfalovesjaffas, Elizabeth, deeplyshallow, gilgrissomlover, Pernicia and Akasharogue for their lovely reviews for chapter 11 (and for the birthday wishes too - Thanks, I had a lovely day! 22 now...Crikey.)

I hope you all enjoy this next installment. It's (hopefully) less depressing than the last chapter - sorry about that one!! I'll stop rambling now and leave you to get on with the story...

* * *

Chapter Twelve

It took about a week for the Witch Hunters to find her. For that week Elphaba had barely eaten, only drunk when she had to and hardly slept. When she allowed herself to sit for a moment her eyelids would flutter shut and images of Fiyero and Liir flashed from her dreams and she would awaken in a blind panic.

So she kept herself busy doing the only thing that made sense in her sleep deprived mind. She pursued the child that had arrived in the house that had killed Nessa. She knew, deep in her heart, that the child was not to blame for her misfortunes, but she was an easy target and Elphaba was determined to get Nessa's shoes back. After all, with Nessa and their father dead, surely Elphaba was the rightful owner, no stupid little farm girl was going to get away with stealing them!

Elphaba followed them all over Oz as they slowly made their way towards the Emerald City, then again from the City towards Kiamo Ko, trying to make herself as visible as possible. She was striking terror into the hearts of everyone in the country and enjoying it too. The quicker they got to her, the sooner it would all be over and she and Fiyero would be reunited in the other world.

She would not give up on Liir and Nanny though. She had to find out where they were and if they were safe. Chistery had been delegated the task of tracking them and had been gone most of the week, returning only as Glinda turned up at the castle. Seeing her old best friend again had kicked something into gear for Elphaba. She knew Glinda was making sense when she told her to let the girl go, and was just starting to consider it when one of her trusted Monkey's had turned up with a letter.

Distracted, Elphaba had snapped and snatched the letter from his hand. "What is this? Why are you bothering me..." She gasped as she saw Fiyero's untidy scrawl on the page.

_Fae,_

_I'm alive and I'm coming to you. We'll be together again soon, I promise.  
Your spell worked by the way. You saved me. Now you have to save yourself.  
You must have heard the rumours; they think water will melt you. Let them believe it.  
I'll be there soon. Be safe. And make it look realistic. You can do anything you want to me, just no more fireballs – please? Straw doesn't react well with fire. _

_I love you,  
Yero._

Elphaba felt her insides churn. Fiyero was....the scarecrow? Oz, the amount of times she had attacked him. She might have killed him – again! She was dimly aware of Glinda behind her asking her something.

"We've seen his face, for the last time." There, she hadn't deliberately lied to Glinda; it was up to her how she interpreted it.

She beckoned to Chistery to bring her the Grimmerie, and handed it over to her best friend.

"Elphie, you know I can't read this."

"Well then you'll have to learn." She pushed the heavy book into Glinda's arms, knowing she would keep it safe.

***

Elphaba felt like part of her heavy burden had been lifted off her shoulders when she and Glinda hugged for the first time in years. They were friends again, no matter what had happened in the past.

Elphaba could hear heavy footsteps coming up the path to the castle. Panicking, she turned to Glinda.

"Hide." She pushed Glinda into the shadows. "No one can know that you were here." Glinda started to protest, but Elphaba silenced her "Hide yourself!"

She picked up a bucket of water and turned to leave the room. At the last second she paused and turned back towards Glinda. Raising a finger to her lips in a silent plea, and giving her best friend one final little smile, she left the room, Chistery following straight after.

She put the bucket down near her feet and began preparing herself for her big finale performance. She was not going to let Fiyero down by mucking up her final moment. She knew there was a trapdoor underneath her feet and made a mental note not to stray far from that spot.

The hunters were coming closer and closer. She could hear Dorothy talking with her friends as they neared the Witch. Among all the noise and mayhem she could hear a sweet sound. Fiyero. His voice was mixed in with all the others, but she could hear him like he was the only person there and her heart skipped a beat.

Elphaba turned to Chistery and rested a hand upon his cheek "Thank you. You've been the only one there for me recently. I'll see you soon. Stay safe." He chattered softly at her, then reached in his pocket and pulled out a slightly creased envelope. He pressed it into her hand, and then climbed the walls to watch from the roof beams. Elphaba glanced at the envelope, confused as to whom it could be from, but there wasn't time to open it and see. She pushed it into her pocket and waited.

***

The water was cold, really cold. She used the shock of that to emphasize her screams. She remembered the words in Fiyero's letter "_Make it look realistic"_. Muttering a spell under her breath she made the water turn into smoke which surrounded her enough that she could slip unnoticed into the trap door. She left her hat and cloak behind, hoping they would be enough to convince the hunters she had melted.

Once she disappeared into the trap door she looked around herself. There was a tunnel just big enough for her to crawl through. She followed it for a while, eventually coming out in some sort of chamber. There was nothing in there; it was just an empty space that she could stand up in to stretch her legs. She paced the floor for a while, but knowing she would be waiting a while before it was safe to come out she settled herself down on the floor. She conjured a little green fire to light the room and sat for a short time before she remembered the letter in her pocket. It was a little damp from the water, so carefully she opened the envelope, pulling the letter out slowly, making sure she didn't damage it. She laid it out on the floor near the fire, allowing the light to dance over the page. The writing was hard to make out. It looked like it had been written in a hurry and the water had caused some letters to smudge.

_Dearest Elphaba,_

A good start, she could read that bit.

_Liir and I are safe. _

Her heart jumped.

_We had to leave Oz quickly, I'm sorry we didn't leave you any clues to where we would be heading, but there simply wasn't time and we weren't sure ourselves. I heard the Gale Force were heading back to us and with little Liir walking now I knew it would be hard for us to hide where we were. _

Elphaba felt tears spring to her eyes. Liir was walking already. It seemed like only yesterday she was cradling him in her arms and singing him lullabies. A tear leaked onto the letter, smudging the words even more, so she hastily wiped her eyes and continued reading.

_We went through the Vinkus and over the western border. We're currently in ..."_

The rest of the letter was illegible. Elphaba could have screamed in frustration. She settled instead for slamming her fist into the floor. Why water of all things? Couldn't they have said she was allergic to feathers or something? Feathers wouldn't have ruined her letter for Oz sakes!

She took a deep breath. Liir was safe, that was all that mattered. Once Fiyero came and fetched her they could follow Nanny over the border and together they would hunt for their son.

***

She wasn't entirely certain how long she waited underground. She guessed it was over a day. She spent the time exploring the rest of the tunnels, and found a handy little tunnel that led to the storeroom of the castle, so she didn't have to worry about going hungry. From what she could tell the castle was deserted, apart from a couple of Monkey's flying around the place. Still, she wasn't going to risk leaving the safety of the underground until she was sure there were no spies around.

Finally, after hours and hours of waiting she heard soft footsteps above her head and Fiyero's soothing voice calling out to her.

"Elphaba? Fae? It worked!" he pulled open the trapdoor and she practically pounced on him.

"Fiyero? I thought you'd _never_ get here!" she reached out to touch him, but he flinched away, staring down at himself. She took a moment to take in his appearance. Eventually he looked up at her and all she could see were his big blue eyes. They were still _his _eyes. He was still the man she loved, and that was all that mattered.

"Go ahead, touch. You did the best you could, you saved my life."

She lifted a hand up to cup his chin, "You're still beautiful."

He chuckled and looked away "You don't have to lie to me." She remembered his words from before and pulled his head around to look at her again.

"It's not lying, it's looking at things...another way" He smiled at her and stood up, a little clumsily. Offering out his hand, he pulled her to her feet and enveloped her in his arms. Elphaba couldn't keep the smile off her face. They were together again. Things were almost perfect.

She could hear cheering in the distance and went to look out the window. Darkness had fallen over the land, but she could see the twinkling lights of the Emerald City. Occasionally a firework would explode in the sky. Oz was celebrating the death of the Witch. She thought of Glinda, back in the Emerald city.

"We can never come back to Oz, can we?" she felt a little sad at that thought. No matter what hard times she'd been though here, it had still been her home. But her family would be safe if they weren't here. That's all that mattered. Almost.

"I just wish..."

"What?"

"I wish Glinda could know - that we're alive." She gripped Fiyero's hand in desperation, but he shook his head.

"She can't know. Not if we want to be safe. No one can ever know." She nodded sadly, knowing he was right. Fiyero moved to the door, "Come on." He beckoned to her. "It's time to go." She allowed herself one more glance back towards the city before taking his hand and following him out the door.

They had walked in silence for a little while, keeping to the shadows and shelter of the trees. The Vinkus wasn't massively populated but there was always a chance they could run into someone unexpectedly. Eventually Elphaba couldn't hold herself back much longer. She pulled them to a stop, sat down and leant against a tree, beckoning for Fiyero to do the same.

"What's the matter?" He asked her, puzzled. She turned to face him and pulled both his hands into her own.

"Yero?"

"Yes Fae?" he replied, even more confused.

"There's something you really need to know..."


	13. The Truth

Hello! No, you've not gone crazy - I actually have written another chapter already!

The reasons behind my madness - 1) It's Easter weekend and I don't have work until tuesday (WOOO!!) 2) So many of you have been begging me for this chapter since waaaay back near the beginning and I thought it would be cruel to keep you waiting any longer, and 3) Elizabeth, Jenfalovesjaffas, deeplyshallow, Akasharogue, Phases Of Obsession, ndgirl319, Pernicia and gilgrissomlover all left me such lovely lovely reviews I wanted to give them something good in return. (Still working on those Wicked tickets guys! Lol)

So, I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint those of you who've been waiting so long for it. Why don't you send me a little review to tell me what you think?

Happy Easter guys! I'm off to eat my chocolate egg... (I'll write the next chapter when there's less chocolate about...haha)

* * *

Chapter 13

Oh God. What was she meant to say? Fiyero was staring at her eagerly, his hands still in hers. 'Hey Fiyero – Guess what!' went through her head but something told her that wasn't the best way to break the news to him. She took a shaky breath and felt his gloved hand pull out of hers and rest upon her cheek. He moved her face gently up to look at him, but she couldn't look him in the eye.

"Fae" He whispered "Hey, look at me." She took a deep breath and forced her eyes to look into his. He looked so concerned, and more than a little confused. "What's going on?"

Now was the time. She couldn't keep him waiting any longer.

"Fiyero, when I was away from you, something happened. Something I should have told you about a long time ago, but I just couldn't. I'm sorry about that, but...I don't know why...I was scared?"

He opened his mouth as if to interrupt, but she placed her finger on his lips.

"No, let me finish, I have to say this now. It's the reason why I wasn't seen for so long, and telling you is probably the hardest thing I've ever had to do." She broke off with a little sob, her breath catching in her throat. Telling Fiyero about Liir just reminded her (not that she could ever forget) that she had no idea where he was, and that frightened her more than anything.

Fiyero grasped her hand again tightly "Elphaba? Did...did someone hurt you?"

"No! It's nothing like that, I promise." He let out a deep breath.

"Fiyero, after I ran away from the Emerald City I hid out for a while in a cave, but after a couple of weeks I travelled into the forest to seek help from an Animal village."

"Help? With taking down the Wizard?"

"No, Yero..." She took a shaky breath "...because I was pregnant."

Fiyero dropped her hands in shock. For a while they sat in silence so Fiyero could wrap his head around her news. Finally, he spoke.

"Why?...What?...How?" he stuttered.

"Yero, if you don't know that by now I worry for you and the women you've slept with in the past. Oz knows, you could have children all over the country."

He gave her a look "I'm not that stupid Fae."

She shrugged "I guess we just weren't as careful as we should have been. Whatever, it's not important how it happened, just that it did happen."

"Did you have the child?" She nodded, which succeeded in making Fiyero look terrified. "What happened?"

"I was taken in by the most wonderful Animals. They gave me a home, and love, and protection. And they looked after me when our son was born."

A brief smile flittered across Fiyero's face "I have a son?" She nodded "What's his name?"

She smiled at him "Liir"

Fiyero looked like he might cry, had he not been a scarecrow. Either way, he was lost for words and Elphaba figured she should just keep talking and let him join in when he was ready.

"He's beautiful Fiyero. He's got skin the colour of Nessa's, thank Lurline he didn't take after me in that respect. His nose and chin are just like yours, but his hair is the same colour as mine. And his eyes, oh his eyes Yero, you should see them, they're an Emerald green as bright as the city. He smiles when he wakes up, and right from when he was born he slept all night long. He's just perfect. And he has a little blue diamond birthmark on his side that he likes to poke at when I dress him. He's got..." she trailed off when she felt Fiyero's hand brushing away tears she hadn't even noticed she was shedding. Eventually he spoke.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier? All that time we spent walking through the forest and you never said a word." He didn't sound angry, so Elphaba wasn't afraid, she just told him the truth.

"I nearly did. I even took you to the outskirts of the village so I could show him to you. But I couldn't risk it, what if Gale Force soldiers spotted us? We hardly blend in. I couldn't face the possibility of leading them to him."

"But, that Animal village is empty. I went not long beforehand with the Gale Force. I'd sent word ahead that we were coming and told the Animal's to evacuate. The only one left was a really feisty Hedgehog."

Elphaba chuckled "That was Nanny. She said the soldiers had been round. I took Liir away for a week when we heard Animal villages were being searched; I didn't want to put them at risk. When I came back to check on them, Nanny was the only one there. She's the one who took me in. She even delivered Liir."

"She creeped me out. She gave me this look, like she knew me."

"She knew who you were. I showed her your picture in the newspaper."

"So, does she have Liir?"

"Yes, I left him with her after the village was raided. That was the moment I knew I had to finally take a stand against the Wizard."

"But it was weeks ago that I saw you flying over the Emerald City. Has it been that long since you saw him?"

"It's been longer than weeks Yero. It's been four and a half months. He turned one in that time. The day you announced your engagement to Glinda in fact."

"Humph, the day she and Madame Morrible announced it. I had no say in the matter. Believe me, I stayed in that palace for one reason only – To find you."

Elphaba gave him a bittersweet smile "Poor Glinda."

"She'll get over it. We do what we have to do. I _knew_ you and I were meant to be together. And I guess it turns out I was right." He pulled her into a hug. "So, if this Nanny has Liir, why are we heading _away_ from the forest? Surely we should get him, right? I want to meet him, and if it's been four and a half months since you've seen him it's about time you saw him again, don't you think?"

"It's not that easy Yero." She pulled Nanny's crumpled letter out from her dress pocket and handed it to him. As he read it, a dark look came over his scarecrow features, making him look...well, scary.

"I can't read the rest of the letter Fae. Why can't I read it?"

"The water. A clever idea Fiyero, but not so good for letters I happen to have in my pocket."

He looked sheepish "Oops. So, the plan is, we follow them over the border and hope for the best? Is that right?"

"I'm hoping Chistery will follow us in a while, when it's safe for him to do so. He bought me the letter, so he might have a better idea where they're hiding."

"So, in the meantime, we just walk? Is there _nothing_ else we can do? Surely they've left some clues or something!"

"Yero, don't get frustrated." Elphaba said quietly, her hand resting gently on his arm.

"I don't understand how you're staying so calm throughout this. Your _son, _is _missing,_ Fae!"

"You think I don't know that!?" She finally snapped. "I would give _anything_ to know where he is, to know he's safe, and to hold him in my arms again. But there's nothing we can do but be patient and hope."

"I'm sorry." He whispered softly and pulled her back into his arms. "I'm so sorry. I don't even know him and I miss him. I can't begin to imagine what it's been like for you."

She couldn't speak, a wave of emotion flooded her senses and she clung to Fiyero's shirt and cried into his chest. It was like all the feelings she had been pushing down the last few months suddenly came rippling to the surface and she lost control. Fiyero held her, rubbing circles on her back, until she finally calmed down enough to look up at him.

"I'm sorry..." she began, but he shushed her and gently guided her head back down to his chest, brushing her hair back from her face and planting soft kisses on the top of her head. "You have nothing to be sorry for Fae." He whispered.

They stayed in silence for a while, while Elphaba finished shedding her last few tears. Eventually he heard her soft voice saying "Are you angry?"

"Angry? About what?"

"That we have a son I hadn't told you about? That now we're running for our lives? That you're a _scarecrow?_"

"No. I'm not angry about any of those things. Whatever's happened has happened for a reason. If I'm angry at all it's with the Wizard for forcing our lives to become this. I _know_ we'll be happy together, I've known it for a long time. And I could never be angry about Liir. You've given me a son, Fae. If anything, it makes me love you more. I'm just sorry you had to go through so much alone."

"I wasn't alone. I had Nanny and the other Animals. You'd have liked them Yero, they were kind and generous, and some of them were excellent at poker."

He chuckled "Sounds like my kind of crowd. Who knows, maybe one day we'll see them again. Some must have escaped over the border like Nanny and Liir, maybe they're together."

She smiled "Maybe"

"Shall we get moving? The sun will be up soon, we should try and make some progress before dawn." He stood and held his hand out for her, but as she pulled herself up, he lost his balance and toppled down again. Once they were both successfully standing he took her green hand in his gloved one and together they set off once more.

After ten minutes or so, Elphaba looked over at Fiyero and squeezed his hand softly. He looked back, and as their eyes met she whispered "I'll change you back. One day – I promise."

He didn't doubt it.


	14. On Their Travels

I've written another chapter - lalalala.  
Sorry I've left it on a bit of a cliffhanger - Sometimes I just want to keep you guessing, lol.  
I'm going away this weekend, but I will do my very best to update this before I go, however I'm afraid I can't promise anything. Maybe a review or 2 may push the creative process along?...

On the subject of reviews - Elizabeth, Akasharogue, jenfalovesjaffas, gilgrissomlover, Phases of Obsession and Pernicia - My usual crowd - You're all fabulous. High fives all round :o)  
(Phases of Obsession - I'll get working on that nickname, haha.)

I hope you enjoy! xx

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

It took them almost a week of trekking through the Vinkus to reach the border. They stuck to walking at night mostly, although they managed to cover a bit more ground during the day when they could stay under the cover of the trees. The border was not meant to keep anyone in or out of Oz, so it wasn't hard to cross. There was a wall running around the outskirts of the country, not much taller than Fiyero himself. He helped Elphaba climb up onto the wall, and then she pulled him up behind her. Getting down the other side was a little trickier, due to the stream running alongside the wall. It wasn't very wide, and Elphaba leapt to the other side easily. She turned to look back at Fiyero with a triumphant look upon her face. Not wanting her to get too smug he attempted the jump himself. However, he didn't quite have the leg muscles as a scarecrow and he misjudged the jump. He landed with his feet right on the edge of the stream, and losing his balance, fell right back into the water. Elphaba felt her mouth twitch at the sight of him, but didn't want to laugh in his face. However, the look he gave her was so pitiful and pathetic, a laugh burst out of her before she could stop it. She clasped her hand over her mouth to stop herself, but couldn't halt the giggles that had begun to take over her body.

Fiyero looked up at her, a mischievous glint in his eye. "Oh, my inability to jump is funny is it?" He teased.

"I'm sorry Yero...It's just..." a fresh wave of giggles burst from her, but she caught herself that time and composed herself. She took a deep breath "I'm sorry."

"Help me up, won't you?" He reached a hand up towards her, and as she grasped it he pulled her in with him. She fell with a squeal and a splash into the stream.

"Yero!" She shouted, looking at him with a very unimpressed look on her face.

"Not so funny now, is it?" he smirked back at her. She looked like she was about to storm off, and he was just about to apologise, when she suddenly smiled and splashed him with water.

"Oh, that's how we're playing it, is it?" he picked up a handful of water and released it over her head. Spluttering, she leapt at him, pushing him down into the shallow water. When his hat fell off, she dunked it underwater, filling it up, and then pushed it back down on his straw head, soaking him through.

"Fae! I'm wet already!" He whined.

She smirked, "Now you're wetter."

They climbed out of the stream soon after to dry off, and Elphaba couldn't help but laugh again when she watched Fiyero trying to wring water out of his legs.

***

They found themselves some shelter not too far from the border wall. They had only walked about 20 minutes before the squiging water in their shoes began to annoy them. Also, they had been walking for almost 18 hours when they finally collapsed in the overgrown roots of a huge oak tree. Fiyero couldn't sleep, but was more than willing to act as a human sized pillow for Elphaba when she needed to sleep. They lay down together, Elphaba cuddling up to Fiyero's side, and nuzzling her head into the crook of his neck. He wrapped both his arms around her protectively, and rested his head lightly upon hers. It didn't take Elphaba long to fall asleep in his embrace.

He watched her as she slept, her chest slowly rising and falling with each breath. She had such a peaceful look on her face when she was sleeping, one he never saw in her waking hours, because she always had something she needed to worry about. At Shiz, before they were together, he would watch her in classes, her brow furrowed as she scribbled notes down furiously, not wanting to miss a word. Then, after they got together, she would always be worrying about Glinda finding out about them. The next time he saw her she had changed from a worried schoolgirl to something, well, different. At the time he couldn't put his finger on what had changed. She looked a little older, but that wasn't it, he had prepared himself for that. Now, as he thought back to that moment when they sat in the woods together, he figured it out. She was stronger, wiser, more confidant, more...everything. Back then he had assumed the change in her was because of the strain of fighting the Wizard, but now he knew. She was a mother. She had someone else who depended on her for his every need. Someone who's need would always be put above her own. Someone she gave all her love to unconditionally. It had changed her. But, Fiyero mused, changed her, for good.

Looking at her asleep at that moment however, she was just an innocent schoolgirl again, curled up in her boyfriends arms without a care in the world. Right now, he could pretend to himself that she needed him to protect her, like a boyfriend of a twenty year old girl should. She didn't, he knew that, she had done a good job of looking after herself and Liir so far without him, he knew she didn't really need him there now. But it was nice to pretend.

***

Fiyero had begun to let his mind wander when he heard a rustling sound, like footsteps, getting nearer and nearer to their hiding place. Fiyero froze. Not wanting to sit around helplessly and wait for them to be discovered, he figured he should check it out. After all, he could be worrying over nothing. But he had to know. Gently, he unwound his arms from Elphaba's sleeping body, and slowly laid her head down on the ground. As he was getting up, she sighed and turned over and he held his breath, but she did not wake.

He explored around the area for a little while, not wanting to venture too far from Elphaba. When he had assured himself they were safe and it must have been passing wildlife, he started heading back towards Elphaba. He was almost there when he heard the footsteps behind him. He stopped dead still as a familiar voice called out to him.

"Excuse me, I seem to be a bit lost, could you help me?" He turned, hardly believing what he was hearing. "Scarecrow?!" The man exclaimed.

It was the Wizard.

Fiyero stood in shock for a few moments, trying to figure out a plan to get the Wizard away without him seeing the green woman sleeping behind a tree not 10 feet from him. No such luck. He was about to reply when they both heard a loud yawn and Elphaba's sleep laden voice calling out.

"Fiyero?"


	15. The Wizard

Sorry I didn't get this up sooner. I really was going to try to write it before I went away, but it would have been rushed and rubbish. So hopefully now, it's not.

Massive thanks to Elizabeth, deeplyshallow, XedwardismyromeoX, jenfalovesjaffas, gilgrissomlover, Phases of Obsession, Akasharogue and Pernicia for their wonderful reviews. Can't belive I've had over 90 revews already. Thank you guys, you're all wonderful! (Now, lets get this baby to 100!! lol)

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

The Wizard looked at Fiyero with wide, shocked eyes.

"Fiyero? Fiyero Tiggular? My Captain of the _Guard_ Fiyero? _You're _the Scarecrow?"

Fiyero didn't say anything, just looked away from the Wizard, shooting glances towards Elphaba's hiding place, hoping with all his heart she stayed hidden.

"But...but you were killed! The guards told me, you died on that stake! How...?" the realisation showed across his face "Elphaba. She turned you into this, yes?" Fiyero nodded slowly. "That means..." His mouth opened wide when Elphaba's head popped up from behind the large tree root, her green skin clearly visible above the brown of the tree. Fiyero immediately prepared himself for attack; he wasn't going to let the Wizard hurt Elphaba this time.

A flash of panic flooded Elphaba's body. She'd been found out. She was certain the Wizard was going to march her back to Oz and burn her on the stake or something equally horrible. Liir – she'd never see him again. No. She wasn't going to let some silly little man ruin her life, not when it seemed everything was back on track. She stood, determined to show the Wizard he couldn't harm her and walked towards him menacingly. She stopped in her tracks when she got close to him however. Far from looking like he wanted to kill her – The Wizard looked...relieved? Almost hopeful.

And then he smiled at her. She took a step away from him, thinking he was trying to trick her. Elphaba was thankful when Fiyero stood at her side and she grasped his hand in hers.

"You're alive Elphaba." The Wizard breathed. "Oh, thank Oz, you're alive."

"No thanks to you."

"I'm so sorry about that, I truly am." It seemed true. He looked completely devastated. Elphaba was baffled.

"You ordered my death – and now, what? You've changed your mind?"

"Something like that. Circumstances change Elphaba."

"So I see. What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be making useless laws back in Oz?"

"You don't know?"

"Know what?"

"Glinda took over my position as ruler of Oz. She ordered me to leave the land. I tried to return back to my home, but my balloon ran into a patch of bother. It seems the winds were not on my side."

"Glinda's ruling Oz? What about Morrible?"

"She's in Southstairs. Sent to spend the rest of her life in there."

"By Glinda?"

The Wizard nodded. "She was devastated after you 'melted'"

"Can you blame her?" It was Fiyero's turn to talk "Elphaba was her best friend. She thinks we're dead, because of you! We're on the run because of you!"

"If I could go back and change things I would, I promise you."

"Why?" Elphaba asked quietly. "You didn't seem sorry about it when I was being hunted down. You encouraged it. Why are you sorry now?"

The Wizard didn't say anything, just reached into his pocket and pulled out a small green bottle. He held it out to Elphaba, who grabbed it and held it close to her.

"My Mother's bottle. Where did you get this?"

"It's not your mother's. It's mine." He pulled out an identical bottle. "This one is your mothers." He handed the second bottle to Elphaba who took it in bewilderment.

"I don't understand."

"I knew your mother Elphaba. Such a long time ago. She was a beautiful woman."

"How did you meet her?"

"I was new in Oz and just learning the ropes of the country. The people here accepted me as their ruler straight away, but I didn't have a clue what I was doing. I travelled around the country, meeting the various heads of states. I met your parents Fiyero – A lovely couple." Fiyero nodded.

"I spent some time in Munchkinland with the Governor Frexspar and his wife, Melena. They were a newly married couple, but Melena was restless. Frex was away a lot, and she was lonely. I think I filled a gap for her."

"You had an affair?"

"I loved your mother Elphaba, so very much. But I got called to the Emerald City, and I never saw her again. I gave her the bottle as a reminder of what we had shared. When I heard she had died, I was devastated."

"You weren't the only one." Elphaba mumbled under her breath.

"Elphaba" The Wizard took slow steps towards her and clasped his hands around hers. "I'm your father."

She looked up at him, horrified. She wrenched her hands out of his, and trembling, ran off into the forest, not looking behind to see if he was following. When she could run no more she collapsed on the ground, her breath was ragged and choked with tears. She looked down at her hands, still grasping the identical bottles of green liquid. Her mother's bottle was still almost full, but the Wizard's was nearly empty. She threw it at the nearest tree and watched it shatter as it hit.

She didn't know how long she had been there, but after sometime she heard soft footsteps behind her, and felt strong arms wrap around her body. Fiyero's soft voice whispered in her ear "I'm here Fae. I'm here."

She turned in his embrace to face him "What does he want Yero? Why is he saying these things?"

"I...I think it might be true Fae."

"No! No, my mother wouldn't have had an affair, she wasn't like that! This is just one of his manipulative games."

"Elphaba, we can't help who we fall in love with. You and I should know that better than anyone. And it _would _explain a lot. The Wizard is from another land, mix that with Ozian blood and you get one powerful woman Fae."

Her bottom lip trembled "But he just _can't _be my father. He can't. He tried to _kill_ me Yero. How can I forgive that? It's because of him you haven't met Liir. It's because of him Liir is missing! That man has taken everything from me." Fiyero pulled her tighter into his arms, stroking her hair softly. Neither of them had noticed the Wizard standing nearby, listening to them speak. Eventually he cleared his throat quietly, and they turned to look in his direction. Fiyero felt Elphaba stiffen in his arms.

"What do you want?"

"Elphaba, I don't expect you to forgive me. I don't expect anything from you. I wish I could put right everything I've put you through, but I can't." She snorted indignantly. "I couldn't help but overhear you earlier, may I ask, who is Liir?"

"Someone _you_ will never get your hands on." Elphaba spat bitterly.

"I heard you say he was missing. He must be pretty important if you've come all this way to search for him."

"Ha!" She laughed "Important? Yeah, I suppose you could say he's important. And it's _your_ fault he isn't here!" She pulled herself closer to Fiyero, swallowing down her tears. He whispered soothing words in her ear that the Wizard couldn't hear, and then Fiyero looked up at him, his own eyes glossy with unshed tears.

"He's our son." He said softly.

The Wizard was speechless. He walked closer to Elphaba and Fiyero, and sank down next to them.

"I'm sorry." He finally said, putting his hand on Fiyero's shoulder.

"How old is he?"

Elphaba spoke this time "He's just over a year old."

"So...So all that time you were in hiding...?"

"Yep, I wasn't making big plans to take down your government. I barely gave you a second thought for a while to be honest. I was just an ordinary girl, forced to hide in an Animal village while she tried to raise her son. Sorry to disappoint you."

"Can I help you find him?"

She laughed at him "Help us? What exactly do you think you can do to help? You have no power, no big talking head, nothing. You can't help us."

"Maybe I can't help you exactly, but this might make things a little easier for you." He pulled an old, folded piece of paper from his pocket. "I've never been able to decipher it, but Madame Morrible assured me it would be best if I removed it from the Grimmerie before we showed you the book."

She was curious. A Grimmerie spell? "What is it?"

"The only spell that can reverse spells. Or so I was told."

Elphaba's mouth dropped open, and she reached out for the paper. She read it over three times before putting both her hands on Fiyero's face and pulling him in for a deep kiss, not caring that his sack face was scratching her. "I can change you back Yero! I can change you back!"

She spread the piece of paper out on the forest floor and began chanting the ancient words. She grasped Fiyero's hands in hers, and could feel the magic surging from her veins into his. Their hands began to vibrate; Elphaba's skin was burning, like fire. But still she chanted. On and on she chanted until finally, on her last word, Fiyero was wrenched out of her grip and flung away from her. When she looked up, he was laying motionless against a tree trunk. She shrieked, and turned angrily towards the Wizard.

"What happened to him?!" She shouted.

"I don't know. I told you, I can't read the spell."

"If _anything_ has happened that will take him away from me, so help me I'll..." In her ranting, Elphaba hadn't noticed Fiyero sitting up behind her, rubbing his head with his still gloved hand. He interrupted her mid-threat.

"Fae, I don't think it worked." He held his hands up to her as she turned around in shock.

"Yero..." She breathed. She ran to him, and knelt down by his side.

"It worked."

"It did?"

She reached for his hand, and slowly she pulled his glove off, revealing the peachy skin hidden underneath. She lifted her hand, and ran it down the side of his face. And then she kissed him.

He could feel it; the electricity was flowing through his veins again, just at her simple touch.

Elphaba turned to face the Wizard "Thank You." She whispered, smiling ever so slightly.


	16. Spells

Hello! Sorry this has taken so long - I wish I had a good excuse, but can't come up with much at all. I just had no idea what to write for this chapter.

Thank you so so so much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter - 100 reviews guys, yeah!!

Pernicia (It wasn't a typo, Fiyero saw the gloves and thought he was still a scarecrow...I should have made that more clear...whoops!), broadwaygirl101, Elphaba1fan, Phases Of Obsession, Akasharogue, XedwardismyromeoX, jenfalovesjaffas, deeplyshallow and my 100th reviewer Elizabeth - thank you all!!

Ha, I feel like I'm accepting an award.

I saw Wicked again this week. Was the last time I could see it before Kerry Ellis leaves tomorrow. Man, she was incredible. I wish you all could have seen it. Utterly amazing. And so lovely too, we met them after the show, they're all so sweet.

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

Elphaba spent a good few hours in silence after changing Fiyero human again, deep in thought. Fiyero and the Wizard let her be while she was thinking, neither wanting to push her.

"I've got an idea." She suddenly announced. Fiyero and the Wizard turned to look at her curiously.

"About what?" Fiyero asked.

"How to send him home."

"You have?"

"The shoes I enchanted for Nessa to walk, they sent Dorothy home, right?"

"They did seem to work, she disappeared anyway."

Elphaba snorted "That's good enough for me."

Fiyero gave her a 'look'. "Fae, play nice. If it wasn't for him, I'd still be a Scarecrow."

"Yero, it's because of him you became a sack of straw in the first place!"

"Hey! A charming sack of straw if you don't mind!" She smirked and gave him a quick peck on the nose.

"Whatever you say dear. Anyway, I think I can remember the spell I used for Nessa, so I could use it to enchant your balloon or something."

Fiyero was confused. "Wouldn't that just make the balloon...walk?"

She chuckled "No, the spell was to give her what she truly wanted, the shoes were just the outlet." She turned to the Wizard "If you really want to go home, the balloon will take you there."

Fiyero still didn't get it "I thought it was Boq that Nessa wanted?"

"It was, but she foolishly believed it was because she couldn't walk that Boq didn't love her like she loved him. She thought if she was rid of the chair he would stay with her out of love, rather than obligation. Besides, the spell can't change someone else's feelings, only the circumstances. Does that make sense?" Fiyero shrugged.

"So you think this'll work?" The Wizard piped up.

"I think so. Where is the balloon?"

"About half an hour away, follow me."

He led them to a clearing in the woods where the balloon was waiting, the basket laying on its side and the material deflated.

"It looks a lot better when it's working."

Elphaba rolled her eyes "I'm sure it does. Right, let me think this spell through. The quicker I get this done, the quicker you can go."

The Wizard looked hurt. "Do you really hate me that much?"

Elphaba looked over at him sheepishly, she didn't mean for it to sound that harsh. "To be honest, I don't know what I think about you anymore. My whole life you were my hero, all I wanted to do was meet you because I was sure you would take away this...this abnormality of mine! But then I met you, and you were nothing like I imagined. You turned the whole of Oz against me and tried to kill me and Fiyero, and now I find out you're my father! I don't know anything about you, yet you know so much about me. It's a lot to take in Wizard. It's just...a lot." She sat down.

Tentatively he sat opposite her. "Would it help if I told you a little about myself?"

She shrugged.

"My name is Frank Morgan. I grew up in Kansas, yes the same state as Dorothy." Elphaba looked up, surprised. "I know, coincidence huh? I was always trying to come up with new inventions, none of which worked. So I decided to take my chances at flying around the world in my balloon. I hadn't gone far when a storm hit Kansas. I ended up inside a cyclone, and woke up in the centre of Oz. I don't have the luxury of being much more exciting than that. Everything good that's happened to me has happened since I've been here. I'm terrified of going back to Kansas because I don't have a life there anymore. I have no idea how long I've been away, it could be days, it could be centuries, the time passes so differently here. Does that help at all?"

"A little...Frank."

He smiled "Now, about that spell?"

"I think I can do it, I seem to remember the spells easily. Give me a second and I'll try it."

Elphaba went and stood by the basket, her hands resting on the side, her eyes closed, chanting softly. Fiyero and the Wizard stood together a little way off, watching her.

"She's amazing." Frank announced.

"Preaching to the choir here mate." Fiyero replied. "I've thought that since I first lay eyes on her."

"She really loves you. I've never seen such devotion and love come from one person. Not even her mother showed such true emotion."

"She's the best thing that ever happened to me. I can't wait till we can be together with Liir for the first time. I've never even seen a picture of him, but I feel like I already know him from the way she talks about him."

"I can't believe she's a mother. She's so young herself. How did she cope?"

"Elphaba was only three when her mother died. She's raised her sister since she was born. She's had a lot of practice."

The Wizard shook his head in disbelief "Amazing" He whispered.

They stood in silence after that, just watching as Elphaba chanted. It didn't take long before she was finished, her eyes opened and she stepped backwards from the basket, straight into Fiyero's waiting arms who had walked forwards when he saw she had finished.

The three of them all helped to put the basket up the right way, but the material of the balloon was still deflated and hung on the ground limply.

"It'll take a while to get this up and running again, you two should get some rest." Frank said, stepping inside the basket and fiddling with the hot air controls.

"We're fine..." Elphaba started to protest, but Frank interrupted.

"Elphaba, you look shattered, a spell of that size must have drained you. And Fiyero, you probably haven't slept since you were last human, have you?"

Fiyero shook his head "He has a point Fae. We should get a couple hours rest before we set off again."

"Fine, I suppose we could rest for an hour or so. Let's go find a nice tree root to sleep in again."

"You could always...I mean...there's plenty of room in here...if you want." Frank stuttered.

Elphaba raised an eyebrow.

"I have cushions and blankets and stuff. It's much nicer than the forest floor I'm sure."

She shrugged and gave in "Sure, whatever."

He was right, the basket was a much more comfortable place to sleep, especially now Fiyero wasn't a walking pillow any longer. Elphaba snuggled down into Fiyero's arms, and both of them were sound asleep in no time.

Frank sat down on the edge of the basket to think. What did he truly want? Elphaba said the balloon could take him back to Kansas, but did he _really_ want that? What he did know was he wanted to see Elphaba and Fiyero happy. He wanted to see his grandson. He wanted Elphaba to forgive him, but the spell couldn't help him with that, Elphaba had said it couldn't alter someone's feelings. He'd have to work on that himself.

Before he could register anything was happening, the balloon had inflated and was slowly rising up in the air. He panicked and started tugging at ropes and levers, but it was like it had a mind of its own. Flying against the wind it took off, taking Frank and the sleeping couple with it.

The Wizard gave up trying to slow it down, and sunk down to the floor, defeated. Elphaba was going to hate him for this.

He didn't know how far they had travelled, but after sometime he felt the basket descending slowly, he stood to figure out where he was, and was met with the sight of a huge waterfall, cascading into a small valley. The balloon was heading pretty close to the bottom of the waterfall, and Frank braced himself against the edge of the basket, but they veered off to the left, landing with a bump by the riverbed, thankfully out the way of the water spray.

The landing jolted Elphaba and Fiyero awake and they sat up, rubbing their eyes and yawning. Frank watched them with anticipation, holding his breath as Elphaba noticed the waterfall. She stood quickly, Fiyero not far behind. She looked around in disbelief, before turning to face the Wizard, fire in her eyes.

"Frank. Where the _HELL_ are we?!"


	17. Hopes?

I felt bad for making you all wait so long for chapter 16, so I've written 17 already!

Thanks to Elphaba1fan (mmm, good cookies, thanks. Lol), Akasharogue, Pernicia, TillITryIllNeverKnow and Phases of Obsession for the reviews.  
Well done to TillITryIllNeverKnow for noticing that Frank Morgan was the name of the actor who played the Wizard in the 1939 film!  
And to Pernicia for also noticing that L. Frank Baum was the original creator (However, that hadn't even dawned on me when I decided to use the name, lol!)

I hope this chapter makes you happy :o)

If it does, maybe you'd like to make me happy with a review?

Have a good day!

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

"Well?" She folded her arms impatiently.

Frank started wringing his hands. How was he meant to explain this?

"I'm not exactly sure Elphaba."

"What?"

"It was the balloon you see. It just took off on its own."

She looked horrified "But the balloon was meant to take you back to Kansas...Please Frank, please tell me we're not in Kansas." She was panicking.

"No!" He was quick to answer. "Definitely not Kansas, I can promise you that."

"I knew we shouldn't have trusted you." She climbed out of the basket, and walked a little way off, sat down on the ground and rested her head in her hands in despair.

Frank moved to go after her, but Fiyero put his hand gently on the Wizards arm "Leave her." He said softly "She needs some space, that's all."

Frank sank to the floor of the basket. "What have I done Fiyero?"

"What do you mean? I thought you said it was the balloon?"

"It was, but it must have had something to do with that spell. The balloon was nowhere near ready for takeoff, but somehow it managed it. I tried everything to get it back down, but it wouldn't respond to anything."

"The spell?" Fiyero looked thoughtful. "It was meant to give you what you truly desire, right?"

"Provided Elphaba got it right, yes."

"She always gets things right, no worries there. Frank, what were you thinking about when the balloon took off?"

"Well, I can't really remember exactly, but I was looking at Elphaba, and trying to think of a way I could get her to forgive me. That's what I really want. I don't want to go back to Kansas, not before I get to know her. And Liir, I thought of him too. Oh Fiyero, however will she forgive me now?"

"Shush, I'm thinking."

"About what?"

"The spell couldn't change Elphaba's feelings towards you, but it could change the circumstances. So, you were thinking of all the ways you could get her to forgive you, yes?" Frank nodded. "Well, what better thing than to find her son, right? You were thinking of him – maybe the balloon took you to him."

Frank looked up at him hopefully "Do you really believe that could happen?"

Fiyero shrugged "Is there any other explanation?"

Frank shook his head "I suppose not."

Fiyero hopped out of the basket. "I'll tell Elphaba, you secure the balloon down, we don't want it floating away anywhere else now!"

Fiyero approached Elphaba slowly. "Fae?" he said as he moved to crouch down in front of her. "Are you ok?"

She looked up into his eyes. Where he had expected to find tears, there were none. Instead her eyes looked vacant, lost. That was far worse.

"We're never going to find him now Yero." She whispered and dropped her head back into her hands, defeated.

"I think we may be closer than we think Fae."

She looked up at him quizzically. "Don't play games Fiyero, it's not funny." She looked away, but he pulled her face back round to his, forcing her to meet his eyes.

"I'm not playing any games Elphaba. The spell you put on the balloon was meant to take Frank to where he truly wanted to go, and he thought of Liir! We might have been taken right to him Fae."

A shimmer of hope flashed across her face, before she looked away again. "It's not likely Yero. I don't even know if I got the spell right, I just wanted to send him home."

"You're always right. Come on Fae." He pulled her to her feet and grasped her hand in his. "Let's go find our boy." She smiled apprehensively, could she really let herself believe they might have found him? She had been ready to give up hope of finding Liir. She'd briefly considered throwing herself under the waterfall, but quickly gave up that idea when she thought of Fiyero. Could it be true? Could she have her son back before the day was out?

There was only one way to find out.

***

They figured the best way to search was to split up. Each member of their little search party went a different way. Frank would search north, Fiyero south and Elphaba west. To the east was the river, which they figured they would cross if and when they needed to. They would search for an hour at a time, meeting back at the balloon to announce their progress.

They'd been looking for almost three hours, meeting back each time with nothing to report. Frank was heading back to the riverbed when he spotted something in the bushes. Eyes.

He was being watched.

"Hello?" he asked. The eyes blinked. "I'm not here to hurt you, and I really hope you don't want to hurt me. I may need your help."

"Who are you?" The eyes had a voice.

"My name is Frank Morgan; I have travelled from the Land of Oz in search of my grandson. You haven't seen an Animal village around or something have you?"

"Your grandson is an Animal?" The voice sounded amused.

"No, my grandson is a human. He lives with Animals. Or so I have been told. Could you come out the bush, please?"

He held his breath as the eyes retreated backwards out the bush, not sure what he would be faced with. He half expected a Lion to jump out at him, so prepared himself to run. He was pleasantly surprised when he came face to face with a Fox.

"It's a long way to come from Oz. You must have been travelling for ages." the Fox remarked, holding out his paw for Frank to shake. "The name's George. I'm from Oz myself. Of course, I had to leave when the Wizard started blaming us for things left, right and centre." Frank let go of the Fox's paw, guilt building up inside of him. "So, what's your grandson's name?"

"Liir."

"Huh...so are you Prince Fiyero's father? I heard Elphaba's died."

Joy. That was all he felt. George knew Liir! He was so close to finding him, he could taste it. Now Elphaba had to forgive him, surely? He became aware that George was waiting for an answer and stuttered "Oh, no. I'm Elphaba's father. Um, biological father."

"Oh, really? So, have you come to take little Liir away from us now his parents are dead? We may be just Animals sir, but we love that boy, you can't have him."

"No, it's nothing like that! Elphaba and Fiyero are alive – I'm due to meet them back at the river any moment! Come with me, you'll see for yourself."

George looked sceptical. "You go on ahead; I'll follow on in a while."

"It's not a trap, I promise you. She really will be there and she's desperate to see her son again. Please, come with me."

"Like I said, I'll follow in a while."

Frank sighed. He was going to have to trust the Fox on his word. "Fine, there's a balloon down by the waterfall, we're meeting down there. I'll keep Elphaba there as long as I can."

George nodded, and then ran off in the opposite direction. As quickly as he could, Frank turned and hurried back to the riverbank, where he could see Elphaba and Fiyero waiting impatiently.

He was out of breath by the time he reached them "I...met...some...one...knows...Liir..." he panted, dropping down to the ground beside the basket.

Fiyero and Elphaba turned to him wide eyed.

"What?" they asked in unison.

Frank took a few deep breaths so he could explain properly.

"I met a Fox and asked him if he knew of Liir. He knows he's your son. Said his name was George I think."

Elphaba gasped. "I know George! He lived in the village with us. Where is he Frank?"

The Wizard gulped. "I'm not sure. He ran in the other direction...But he said he'd meet us here!" He added quickly, not willing to face the wrath of Elphaba.

"So we just...wait?" She asked.

"I guess so."

They waited for about half an hour, Elphaba pacing constantly back and forth, Fiyero attempting to make a musical instrument out of a blade of grass and Frank simply sitting. No words were exchanged. There came a rustling from the nearby bushes, which made them all look up holding their breath. Out popped the Fox, who immediately went to Elphaba, holding out his paws to her.

"Elphaba, is it really you?" He whispered as she hugged him.

"It's really me George."

"You're alive. We had all hoped, but none of us dared to believe. Well...except one."

She pulled back. "Nanny?"

He nodded. "She refused to believe you were gone. That's why I had to go get her before I could come here."

Elphaba grinned "She's here? Where? Is Liir with her?"

George gestured back towards the bushes. Slowly, ever so slowly, as Elphaba and the others watched, hardly daring to believe their eyes out came a strange sight. There was Nanny, walking at a snail's pace with her back hunched. For at her feet was the most beautiful sight Elphaba and Fiyero had ever seen. There was a boy with dark brown hair, bright green eyes and a massive smile, walking tentatively along, holding onto the Hedgehogs paws with all his strength.

Elphaba dropped to her knees as he approached, tears falling freely. She wiped them away, but more kept coming. She held her arms out to him when he was just a few steps away, but Nanny stopped them before Elphaba could reach him. Elphaba looked up towards Nanny, a slightly confused frown on her face. Nanny gave her a wink and a smile and said "Hello Lass" before she placed Liir's hands in his mothers. Liir took the last few steps towards her and giggled as she scooped him up in her arms, pulling him to her for a cuddle. He put his chubby arms around her neck, and she buried her face in his soft baby hair. She could have stayed there for days, crouched on the floor with him in her arms, but eventually she pulled her head back to look at his face. His big green eyes looked directly into hers and he smiled again and gurgled happily at her.

"Do you remember me baby?" She whispered.

He looked at her for a while, like he was trying to place her face. Then he put his hand on her cheek and said "Mama" very proudly.

Elphaba burst into tears again.


	18. A Reunion

Hello! Just a short update this time I'm afraid. It is the Fiyero/Liir scene though, so I hope I'm forgiven! I'm so glad you're all enjoying this story, the reviews have been incredible! I gotta say, I'm loving writing all the happy fluffy stuff at the moment. I know it seems like the story is drawing to a close, but it isn't, not just yet. There's a whole bunch that needs to happen before the end!

Thank you to PhantomRose605, soccerlovr18, Pernicia, Phases Of Obsession, jenfalovesjaffas, deeplyshallow, Elizabeth, gilgrissomlover, TillITryIllNeverKnow (I didn't even know it was mothers day till you said - In England it's in March. Lucky fluke!), Akasharogue, Elphaba1fan and witch-of-the-west9482. I think that's the most reviews I've ever had for one chapter - wooo! You're all awesome!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Eighteen

Elphaba stood, lifting Liir up and settling him on her hip. She wiped her eyes and looked in awe at Nanny.

"He remembers me." She announced happily.

"I've shown him your picture every day since you left Lass. He's always known who his mama is. I showed him that picture of his father from the newspaper too."

At the mention of Fiyero, Elphaba turned to look at him. He was still standing next to Frank, both wiping away a few tears of their own. When Elphaba beckoned him forwards he practically flew to her side, like he had been itching to do since Nanny and Liir appeared. He couldn't take his eyes off his son; he was the most beautiful baby he'd ever seen. With his big eyes and black hair he was the spitting image of Elphaba, but Fiyero could see similarities to himself as well. He held his hand out tentatively for the boy to touch, and sure enough, Liir reached out straight away to grab onto Fiyero's fingers and laughed. Fiyero looked with joy at Elphaba.

"Fiyero, this is Liir." She said proudly. "Liir, this is your papa."

Liir looked first at Elphaba, like he was figuring out what she was telling him, and then he turned his head to smile up at Fiyero, showing his tiny baby teeth. Elphaba shifted Liir in her arms and gave him a kiss on his head before passing him over to Fiyero.

"Here," she said "hold your son." Fiyero took Liir from her and propped him up against his shoulder. Elphaba gave them both a quick kiss before reluctantly turning away, leaving Fiyero to bond with his son.

Fiyero smiled nervously at Liir. How could he impress a one year old? As it happened, it wasn't that difficult. Fiyero's shirt was hanging open a little at the top, and Liir could see the blue diamonds that patterned his chest. He poked at them happily with one hand, the other came up to his mouth so he could suck his thumb.

"Hey Liir," Fiyero said softly "I'm your papa. Can you say papa?"

Liir looked at him and pulled his thumb out his mouth briefly to say "pa...pa?"

Fiyero grinned "That's my boy."

Liir yawned and rested his head on Fiyero's shoulder, his thumb safely back in his mouth. He rested his other hand on Fiyero's collar bone, gripping his shirt in his tiny fist, and soon was fast asleep. Fiyero kissed him softly on his head and walked over to Elphaba who was talking excitedly with Nanny.

The Hedgehog looked at Fiyero. "So, this is the famous Fiyero Tiggular I presume?"

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ma'am, I've heard a lot about you."

Nanny leant over to Elphaba and whispered loudly "You're right Lass, he IS a charmer." Elphaba giggled softly and blushed. Then she reached up to strake Liir's hair softly, smiling at the sleeping boy. "I'll leave you three alone for a while." Nanny announced, and then moved to talk with Frank and George.

Elphaba took Fiyero's free hand and together they walked down by the river, Liir still sleeping peacefully in his father's arms. No words were exchanged until they sat down in the shadow of a huge tree. Elphaba sat first and leaned against the wide trunk. Fiyero shifted Liir in his arms until he was in the right position to be laid in Elphaba's lap. He didn't even stir. Fiyero then sat next to Elphaba, slinging his arm around her shoulder so she could lean into his body and he could rest his head upon hers.

"He's perfect Fae." He whispered.

"I can't believe he's here. All this time we've been apart and finally he's in my arms and..." a soft sob broke her voice "...sorry, it's just..."

"I get it Fae, you don't have to explain." Fiyero said quietly, then angled her face up to his and kissed her gently on the lips.

They sat in silence for a while just watching their son sleeping, marvelling over every inch of him. Not far away, Frank was showing Nanny and George his balloon, which they both were utterly fascinated by.

It wasn't until the sun started to set that Fiyero moved. "We should move Fae, it's going to start getting cold out here, and we need to get him home. Plus, I think the three old ones are getting sleepy." He gestured over to the balloon where the Wizard and the two Animals were sitting, dozing quietly. Elphaba chuckled and moved Liir so his head was resting on her shoulder, and reached out to Fiyero with her free hand, who pulled her up. When she was standing they were so close, their noses practically touching. The only thing separating them was Liir. Fiyero took her face in his hands and softly kissed her. When they broke apart he whispered "Thank You."

"For what?"

"For him."


	19. Old Friends, New Family

Lalala. I have an extra day off work this week and it's been a lovely hot day here in England, so I decided to celebrate with a brand new chapter!

Thanks to Elizabeth, Pernicia, deeplyshallow, Akasharogue, jenfalovesjaffas, gilgrissomlover, Phases Of Obsession and witch-of-the-west9482 for the reviews of chapter 18. I cannot begin to explain to you how amazed and grateful I am for the lovely lovely reviews and wonderful support I get after each chapter. I've never written a story that's gotten this much response before, it's amazing.

Thanks guys!

Also, I watched the American Idol final today (Sorry, this is completely unrelated to the story) and it was _very_ bizarre! Lionel Ritchie, Rod Stewart, Kiss, Queen, Santana and Steve Martin on a banjo...Madness. As disappointed as I was that Danny Gokey went out in the semi finals (A man with a beautiful voice he is indeed!), I thought both of the two guys in the final were brilliant. Sorry, just wanted to mention that :o)

Right, on with the story - I do hope you enjoy this chapter! xx

* * *

Chapter Nineteen

George led the way back to the Animal camp, chatting nonstop to Frank about his balloon and other inventions. The other three followed on behind, Fiyero filling Nanny in on their escape from Oz and how they ended up where they did. Elphaba was in a world of her own. Fiyero had his arm around her shoulder so she couldn't lag behind the group, but she wasn't paying any attention to where she was walking or what was being said around her. She simply couldn't tear her eyes away from the sleeping boy in her arms.

It didn't take them long to reach the camp, the sound of the waterfall could still be heard through the trees. Finally Elphaba snapped out of her trance when they stepped into the clearing. The place was swarming with Animals of all species. A few shelters had been constructed between the trees, and there was a roaring campfire blazing in the centre.

"Mine and Liir's shelter is just over here Lass, if you want to put him down in his bed to sleep? Then you can come out here and tell me about your adventures."

Elphaba smiled at the Hedgehog "Thanks Nanny, but I think I'd like to keep him with me if that's ok."

Nanny nodded and they moved to sit on a log by the fire. However two Geese chose that moment to have a very noisy conversation right next to them, waking Liir up. He blinked a few times, like he was trying to figure out where he was and who was holding him. He looked for a second like he might cry, but Elphaba rubbed his back soothingly, encouraging him to lay his head back down on her shoulder and softly sung him the lullaby she used to put him to sleep as a baby. He calmed very quickly, but didn't go back to sleep. He simply put his thumb back in his mouth, and used his other hand to play with Elphaba's long hair.

"Let's go inside Dearie. We'll find it much easier to talk in the quiet." Nanny suggested. Elphaba and Fiyero followed her, glad to move away from all the curious glances that were being shot their way. Nanny showed them to her little house, which had been made very cleverly by stringing many sticks together and hanging them in between four trees to make a roof. Curtains made from woven vines fell on all sides, making a perfect little hut. Nanny pulled one of the curtains back, inviting the others to step inside.

The shelter was just as lovely on the inside as Nanny's cottage had been back in Oz. A lantern had been hung from the roof, bathing the room in a soft light. Elphaba could see two beds made from straw over against the far wall. Large cushions were scattered across the floor for seats, and a hand carved box sat in the corner which Elphaba could see contained Liir's clothes and toys. There was a washing line strung up across another wall, which contained several little t shirts, trousers and socks pegged up to dry.

The three of them talked for a long time. Nanny wanted to hear all about Elphaba's adventures in the months she had been away, and in return she told them all about Liir, and the life they had been living. Whilst they were talking, Liir crawled around them, playing with Elphaba's hair and poking at Fiyero's diamonds and giggling. After some time, the curtain was parted, and Frank poked his head inside.

"Can I come in? I'd love to say hello to the little one."

Elphaba hesitated, still unwilling to trust him. She shot a look at Fiyero, begging him to make the decision. However, Nanny got there first.

"Yes of course, come on in and sit down! There's plenty of room for you all."

Elphaba held onto Liir tightly as Frank entered. Rationally she knew he would never do anything to harm Liir, but her heart just couldn't quite allow her to let go. Being as inquisitive as he was though, Liir wouldn't sit still and eventually wriggled out of her arms and crawled over to his Grandfather. Frank had taken his top hat off and set it down next to the cushion he had sat on. Liir sat down in front of him and reached his hands out for the hat, which Frank handed to him, willingly. The boy picked it up, and promptly put it on his head, where it slipped down over his eyes. He lifted it up, peering out from under the rim at his parents and gave them a big grin, making them all laugh.

"So, how did you find out Elphaba was your daughter then?" Nanny asked curiously. They all hesitated then, having not told any of the Animals Frank's true identity.

Fiyero was the first to recover, thinking fast and surprising even himself. "I met Frank whilst working undercover in the Wizard's palace. One day I noticed Frank drinking out a bottle the same as the one Elphaba was given by her mother. We put two and two together and hey presto! Elphaba has a new father." Elphaba raised an eyebrow at him, impressed at his ability to bend the truth.

"We happened to bump into Frank on our journey out of Oz, and he decided to accompany us on our journey here. He even helped Elphaba out deciphering the right spell to make me into a human again."

Nanny nodded, impressed. They all breathed a sigh of relief. Elphaba still wasn't sure if she could trust him, but she didn't want the Animals to tear Frank apart if they found out who he was.

They watched Liir playing for a little longer, but as it got darker, he grew wearier until he was fighting off sleep. Elphaba scooped him up in her arms and carried him to his bed. She laid him down gently; making sure his head was settled comfortably on his pillow and covered him with his blanket before curling up next to him. She propped herself up on her elbow to look down at him, and started singing softly to him once again, using her free hand to stroke his hair softly. His eyelids fluttered shut in no time, but she made no attempt to move.

Silently Nanny dragged her straw mattress next to Liir's, and gestured for Fiyero to lie down.

"Are you sure?" He asked, "Where will you sleep?"

Nanny chuckled "I don't sleep at night Lovey. The day's only just starting for me. Go ahead. Goodnight Dearie." She directed at Elphaba, who gave her a soft smile, before returning to look at Liir. Nanny helped Frank make a bed out of the floor cushions, then blew the lantern out and left them to sleep.

Fiyero curled up against Elphaba, who snuggled into his embrace. And so the little family slept, finally together again.

****

The next morning, as dawn broke over the Animal settlement, Elphaba awoke. She kept her eyes shut for a little while as her brain kicked back into gear and she processed everything that had happened the day before. She wasn't sure if she wanted to open them, afraid that it all might have been a dream, but the warm bodies she could feel either side of her told her differently.

She blinked her eyes open a couple of times, allowing them to get used to the light. She glanced to her right to see Fiyero still fast asleep, one arm wrapped around her waist, the other under his head as a pillow. Then she looked to her left and straight into the gaze of two big green eyes. Liir was awake and looking at her curiously.

"Morning Baby." She whispered, not wanting to wake Fiyero.

Liir looked away then, searching around his bed before finding what he was looking for. He then presented her very proudly with his sock. She took it, laughing while she thanked him, which made him giggle. He then started tottering around the room, picking up his toys to bring to her, babbling the whole time. Eventually he'd given her enough toys to take up most of his bed, but he still hunted for one last thing, which he found by his clothes box. He bought it over to show Elphaba. Plonking himself down next to her, he handed her the photo frame containing a photograph Nanny had taken of Elphaba and Liir not long before she had left. They were sitting on the floor in Nanny's old cottage; Elphaba had her legs crossed, with Liir lying in her lap. She was tickling him and they were both laughing and looking like they didn't have a care in the world.

Liir pointed at the Elphaba in the photo, saying "Mama" Then he pointed at the Elphaba lying next to him, and asked "Mama?"

Elphaba nodded, reaching out to stroke his face. "Yes Liir, that's me and you. I'm your Mama."

He smiled, "Mama" he said again, like he was testing it out. Then he started babbling again, and played with his toys. His baby chatter and Elphaba's soft laughing eventually woke Fiyero. He yawned loudly, making Liir look up in alarm. When he realised it was just Fiyero though he went back to playing. Fiyero stretched and propped himself up on his elbow, leaning down to kiss Elphaba deeply.

"Morning Fae." He said when they broke apart.

"Good morning to yourself Yero. Sleep well?"

"Like a baby. You?"

"Better than I have in years." She answered smiling.

When Fiyero sat up, Liir decided to climb over Elphaba to sit in his lap. He grinned up at his father, who gave him a soft kiss on his forehead, then ruffled his hair. "And good morning to you too Liir."

There was a sudden burst of voices from outside the shelter. Instinctively Fiyero put one arm around Elphaba, who had also sat up, and the other around Liir protectively. They couldn't quite make out who was speaking or what was being said to start with, but as the voices got closer, they could make out Nanny's voice and another familiar voice that she couldn't quite put her finger on.

"Is she really in there?" it asked.

"Yes, but you'll have to wait, she's asleep." came Nanny's scolding reply.

"I just want to see. I won't disturb them, I promise." The curtain was pulled open, but with the sudden glare of sunlight, she couldn't make out who was standing there. She shielded her eyes with her hand, squinting at the figure in the doorway.

"You're awake!" He said, moving further into the room. Nanny followed along behind, letting the curtains fall closed again.

"I'm sorry Lass, he insisted on seeing you."

Elphaba blinked, her vision clearing now the sunlight had gone.

"Doctor Dillamond? Is that you?" She asked, jumping to her feet.

The Goat nodded and she launched herself into his arms.

"I thought you were dead!" She said wiping away tears when they broke apart.

"No, I escaped Oz with the Resistance and ended up here some weeks ago. And what about you two? We all thought you had both died."

"It's a long story. I'll fill you in later. I can't believe you're here. This is so amazing."

They were interrupted by a yawn from behind Doctor Dillamond. Frank had woken up and was rubbing his eyes.

Doctor Dillamond turned "Another guest? Who's this?" He stopped, recognition flashing across his face when he saw the man on the floor, a look that quickly turned to hatred.

"You!"


	20. A Plan!

Crikey. Have I actually written 20 chapters already? This story has turned into so much more than I originally planned! I'm actually quite enjoying it.

Thank you time again! This time to Elizabeth, deeplyshallow, Pernicia, Phases Of Obsession, populardarling, witch-of-the-west9482, Akasharogue, Elphaba1fan, Fiyero-Tiggular18, Somebody and jenfalovesjaffas for the reviews of chapter 19. Cocktails for all!

Enjoy chapter 20 and have a lovely day :o)

* * *

Chapter Twenty

"Come to spy on us have you?" Doctor Dillamond shouted. "Why can't you just leave us alone? You got your wish, we got out of Oz. What more do you want from us?"

Frank cowered away from the Goat stammering "No...no...nothing like that...no..."

"You need to go away now, and never come back here. Just leave us alone!"

"Doctor Dillamond" Elphaba spoke up "He's here with us."

Dillamond looked at Elphaba in horror. "You brought him here? But, after everything he did to you? Elphaba, please don't tell me you got sucked into his web of lies like the rest of Oz."

"Not exactly. It's a much longer story than that I'm afraid."

Doctor Dillamond crossed his arms. "Then start at the beginning."

"I'm sorry Dearies, but what's wrong?" Nanny interrupted. She placed a paw on Frank's shoulder "Have you done something to upset him?"

Doctor Dillamond snorted."Upset me? Yeah, I suppose you could say that. Everything is his fault, I almost lost the power of speech because of him. If he'd had it his way, we'd all be dead by now. Have they not told you who he is?"

"Well, yes, sort of." Nanny said, uncertainly "He's Elphaba's father."

"Elphaba's father?" Horror flashed across Dillamond's features "How can he be Elph...? "He paused, and tried to swallow down his anger. "Nanny, he's the Wizard."

She removed her hand quickly and took a step away from Frank. "The...Wizard?"

Doctor Dillamond turned to Elphaba again, a fire blazing behind his eyes. "I think you should start talking now."

She took a deep breath and sat down on Liir's bed, leaning slightly against Fiyero for moral support. He slung his arm around her shoulders, and Liir climbed into her lap. And so she told them the whole story, not skimping on any details. She pulled her mother's green bottle out her pocket to show them he was telling the truth.

"...and so, we ended up here. For what it's worth Doctor...Nanny, I believe he may actually be truly sorry." Frank nodded fervently.

"Oh, he's sorry? Well that makes it all ok then. It doesn't matter that we've lost our homes, our jobs, our friends and our freedom I suppose, so long as he's _sorry._" Dillamond spat sarcastically.

"I can make it right." Frank's voice was quiet. "I'll make it up to you, I promise."

"You shouldn't have to make it up to us. It should never have happened in the first place."

"I know. I'm sorry. I was in a new land, with no idea how to run a country. Where I come from there are no Animals. We have animals, but they can't speak. When I got here everything was just so strange and foreign. I just wanted it to be like home. I've never actually had a conversation with an Animal before, I hadn't realised how intelligent you actually are. I judged you all before I had met you, Elphaba has opened my eyes to my wrongdoings and I can promise you, with all my heart, I am so, so sorry. I wish I could go back and do everything all over again. I would never have said anything bad about you all. I would have been a fair and good leader. And more than anything in the world, I wish I could have gotten to know my daughter before she became this beautiful young woman...and grew to hate me." He added quietly.

There was silence in the shelter. Elphaba shifted Liir over to sit in Fiyero's lap, then slowly made her way over to Frank and hesitantly laid her hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her in surprise.

"Help me put things right Frank. You're the only one who can. Help me, and maybe we could start over."

"I'd do anything for that Elphaba. Truly, anything."

"I'll hold you to that." She gave him a shy smile before turning to face the two Animals. "Nanny, pack up what you and Liir need. Doctor Dillamond, spread the word around the camp. The Animal's are going back to Oz...Today." Doctor Dillamond still looked a little angry and shot Frank a suspicious glare before leaving the shelter to perform his duties. Nanny set about pottering about the shelter, packing up all sorts. Elphaba turned back to the Wizard "Frank, lie low for a while, most of the Animals, understandably, are going to be pretty angry at you. Go down to the river and make sure your balloon is fit for flying or something."

He nodded and said "Thank You Elphaba" then he too left the shelter.

"Fae, what should I do?" Fiyero asked, still sitting on the floor.

"You and I, my dear Yero, have a very important job to do."

He raised an eyebrow in expectation.

"We are going to spend the spare time we have before our lives turn into madness again getting to know our son. Does that sound good to you?"

He kissed Liir on the head. "I couldn't think of anything better."

***

And that is just what they did. The three of them spent a few hours playing in the woods on the outskirts of the camp. They took it in turns to hold Liir's hands while he walked around. Fiyero lifted Liir over his head and zoomed him around like he was flying, making Liir erupt into baby giggles, which in turn caused Elphaba and Fiyero to start laughing along with him until they had tears in their eyes. When Liir started to become sleepy and the time came for him have a nap, they settled him down in Nanny's shelter, under the watchful eye of the Hedgehog herself. Then, they realised they were alone for the first time since Elphaba had turned Fiyero human again. And so, with a suggestive look from Fiyero, they left the shelter and walked back into the woods, hand in hand. They walked until they were far away from the camp, until they were sure they wouldn't be seen, settled themselves down amidst the roots of a huge old tree, and there they rediscovered each other's bodies for the first time since Elphaba had left for the Emerald City.

***

Afterwards, they simply sat together, Fiyero sitting up against the tree trunk and Elphaba on the ground next to him, her legs thrown over his lap and her head nuzzled into his neck.

"I love you" She whispered. "Thank you, for giving up so much for me."

"Believe me my love, I haven't given up anything. You've given me so much, I wish there was something I could give you in return."

She looked up at him "You've given me yourself." She kissed him quickly "And you've given me Liir." She kissed him again. "I don't need anything else." She leant her head back down on his shoulder.

"I have one more thing."

"Uh huh?" She mumbled.

"Fae?" He said nervously "Will you marry me?"

She looked up in surprise, her eyes locking onto his, and in them she could see love, and truth, and honestly. She bought her hand up to his cheek, and pulled him towards her, their lips meeting halfway and they kissed passionately.

They broke apart panting and Fiyero chuckled softly. "Is that a yes?"

She beamed. "I couldn't wish for anything better."

Fiyero grabbed his jacket, which had been discarded over the tree root. He reached into one of the pockets eventually pulling out a small, green satin bag which he handed to Elphaba.

"Open it." He urged.

She untied the ribbon and tipped the contents out into her hand. Out fell a beautiful Diamond and Emerald ring. She gasped.

"It belonged to my Grandmother." He explained. "It was left to me in her will to give to the woman I wish to spend the rest of my life with." He slipped it onto her finger "A perfect fit. I think that means Grandmama approves of my choice." He kissed her softly. "Do you like it?"

She was speechless. "Yero, I....I _love_ it."

"And I love you, so that works out well." He stood then, pulling her to her feet. "We should head back; Liir will be waking up soon." He held his arm out for her to take. "Would the Lady allow me to escort her back to her castle?"

She laughed and looped her arm through his, playing along. "Why yes, young Sir, I would be delighted."

***

They walked back to the Animal camp, arm in arm, laughing all the way. When they got back the camp was buzzing with the news that they were heading back to Oz. Everyone seemed ready to go. After conferring with Doctor Dillamond, Elphaba climbed up onto a broken tree trunk and addressed the crowd.

"I have spoken with Doctor Dillamond, and we have estimated that the journey back to the Emerald City will take about a week in total. It should take about a day and a half to reach the Ozian border, and then several more to cross the Vinkus. Fiyero and I crossed it in a week, but you can all move considerably faster than us two and our measly human legs." The crowd laughed softly. "I am sure you have all been informed by now that the man we arrived with is indeed the Wizard of Oz. However, you should not be afraid of him. He is a man who has made some very bad decisions, but he has the potential to turn everything around for you. Please, I ask you that you give him a chance. I know I'm hardly the person who should be standing up for him, having spent a good portion of the last year trying to rid Oz of his rule. However, I do believe he has changed. His name is Frank; let's show him just how wonderful you guys are!" There were a few murmurs of agreement in the crowd, a couple clapped, and Nanny cheered, making everyone laugh.

"Right, the plan is that we set off just as soon as I finish talking. Fiyero, Nanny, Frank, Liir and I will be travelling in the balloon; you all just need to follow us. If at any point someone cannot walk, or run, or fly any longer, we will come back for you in the balloon. _No one_ gets left behind. We will be landing at regular intervals for sleeping, eating, drinking, the usual. Any problems can be reported at this time. If something is urgent, send a Bird up to us, but you Birds be careful; the balloon uses fire to fly. We will end our journey at the wall of the Emerald City. Frank and I will go on ahead to talk to Glinda the Good. Fingers crossed everything from then on will run smoothly and we can all go back to living our lives as we deserve to. Are there any questions?" The crowd shook their heads. Elphaba looked to Fiyero, who was holding Liir in his arms. He winked at her and gave her a thumbs up, which prompted Liir to remove his thumb from his mouth to copy his father. Elphaba beamed at them and turned back to the crowd.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" She shouted, smiling "Let's go!"


	21. Betrayal

New chapter time! Sorry about the wait, I have a habit of writing this story when I'm laying in bed, and everytime I sat down to do it, I fell asleep! (Just so you know, reviews keep me awake...lol)

Big thanks to deeplyshallow, Pernicia, Elizabeth, Elphaba1fan, jenfalovesjaffas and populardarling for their lovely reviews. You spoil me guys!

I hope you enjoy the chapter and that you all have a lovely weekend. Personally I'm going to get some sleep now cos I have work in the morning...lame!

* * *

Chapter Twenty One

The journey back to the Emerald was fairly uneventful. They stopped at night so the Animals could rest, and travelled all through the day, reaching the border between the Vinkus and the Emerald city in seven quick days.

News of the strange travelling party hit the Emerald City just before they arrived. It was well known that the balloon belonged to the Wizard, and so, the night before they reached the city wall they were met by a messenger with a letter, It was Chistery. Elphaba barely had time to pass Liir to Fiyero before the Monkey wrapped his arms around her neck, chattering happily in her ear. He passed her the letter, which she noticed had been hand written by Glinda, she would recognise the bubbly handwriting anywhere.

_Wizard,_

_I don't know what you're attempting to do by returning to the Emerald City, but whatever it is, it's not going to work. The people here are much better off without you. _

_If you must enter the city walls, I would prefer you do so under the cover of darkness. I will meet with you in the courtyard of the palace at midnight tonight. _

_Glinda_

***

So at midnight Elphaba, Fiyero, Frank, Nanny, Liir and Doctor Dillamond climbed into the balloon and floated over the city wall. The city was sleeping, only a few lights burned in the houses. Frank set the balloon down in the courtyard softly, then jumped out to secure it down. Glinda and a few Gale Force members were waiting for him in the doorway of the palace. He made his way over to the welcome party and bowed politely.

"A pleasure, as always."

"Get on with it Wizard. What are you trying to pull now?"

"I have been shown the error of my ways Glinda, and I am here to set everything right, at last."

She scoffed "And how do you plan on that?"

"I have help." He beckoned behind him to Elphaba and Fiyero. In the dim light of the moon, Glinda couldn't make out who was emerging from the balloon, purely silhouettes. It wasn't until they were standing just 5 feet away did she register who was standing in front of her, beaming. She threw her arms around Elphaba's neck and squeaked in her ear.

"Elphieeee!" She squealed "You're alive!"

Elphaba wrapped her arms around her bouncing friend, hugging her tightly. When they finally pulled away, both women were crying and laughing together. Glinda wiped her eyes, and then noticed Fiyero standing beside Elphaba looking a little sheepish.

"It's good to see you Glinda. I'm sorry, about everything." Glinda reached her hand out to him, which he took happily.

"Oh come here you big dumbo!" she cried, throwing her arms around him. He laughed and hugged her back. She pulled back and looked at him seriously. "Where did you go Fiyero? The Gale Force was ready to kill you, how did you escape?"

Elphaba spoke up. "I um...kinda turned him into an um, Scarecrow."

Glinda squealed again "_You_ were the Scarecrow? All that time?" He nodded and she hit him on the shoulder. "You idiot! Why didn't you tell me?"

He shrugged, rubbing his sore arm. "I guess I thought it would be safer, for all of us."

"Oh, come on inside, we can talk easier in there." Glinda turned to go, but Elphaba grabbed her hand, stopping her.

"First there's something you have to know. There's...someone you have to meet."

Glinda narrowed her eyes, looking sceptical. "Okay..." She said slowly. Elphaba nodded at Fiyero and he walked back towards the balloon.

"Before I show you him, you have to know it was _never_ our intention to deceive you about our relationship. The last thing I wanted to see was you hurt, and I'm so, so sorry that you did."

"Elphie, I know you love Fiyero. And he spent so much time searching for you I should have guessed he loved you too. I can't say I wasn't hurt, but I'm glad you two are happy together. Don't worry about me. Now who is it you want me to meet?"

Fiyero had rejoined them, standing a little way behind Elphaba until they finished talking. Elphaba turned around, and looked into Fiyero's eyes for reassurance. He nodded slightly and passed the sleeping Liir over to her. She took a deep breath and turned back around to Glinda who gasped and took a step backwards.

"Glinda, this is Liir. He's my...well, _our_...son. He is the reason I was hiding away for so long and why Fiyero and I had to leave Oz." Glinda stood still, staring at the boy, her mouth hanging open. "Please, say something."

"He's...your son?" Elphaba nodded. "But, but that's _impossible! _How old is he?"

"He's just over a year old."

Glinda did the maths. "But, he can't be." She took another step back. "Because if he was, you two would have had to have been together longer than you have. And that's just not possible." She gave a nervous giggle, "For him to be one, you two would have had to have been sleeping together while we were at Shiz. And neither of you would have done that to me...right?"

Elphaba handed Liir back to Fiyero and took a step towards Glinda, holding her hands out to her best friend. "Glinda..."

"No! Stay where you are."Angry tears were making their way down Glinda's cheeks, she swiped them away furiously. "It's one thing to realise you love someone enough to break someone else's heart to have them. At least that way everyone knows where they stand. But for my _best friend_ to sleep with my own boyfriend behind my back? That's something else Elphaba. How long was it going on?"

"Glinda, we never wanted to hurt you, you have to believe..."

"HOW LONG?" She shouted, making Elphaba and Fiyero wince. The movement jerked Liir awake, and he started to cry. Fiyero gently rocked him, but he didn't want to be calmed. Elphaba turned to take him, but Glinda called her back. "Elphaba, tell me."

Elphaba looked at her hands, she felt like a naughty child. "It started two months before you and I went to the city together." She admitted quietly.

When she looked up Glinda had turned away without another word and was walking back towards the Palace doors. Elphaba tried to follow her, but was stopped by Fiyero's hand on her arm. "Leave her alone for a while, she needs to calm down. Go and see her again in the morning." Elphaba nodded, feeling defeated. She focused her attention on Liir instead, who had given himself the hiccups from crying too hard. She pulled him into her arms, laying him so his head was on her shoulder and she rubbed soothing circles on his back until he had calmed down enough to fall back to sleep. She carried him back to the basket and sat down inside, positioning Liir so he could sleep comfortably on her chest. Fiyero climbed in next to her so she snuggled into his side and shed silent tears into his shirt.


	22. Fever

Good Evening. It's new chapter time again! Wrote an update a bit quicker than usual because you wonderful people got me to 150 reviews! Thank you!!

On that note, Phases of Obsession, Elizabeth, jenfalovesjaffas, -greenTARDISgirl-, Elphaba1fan and popular darling (It's been 2 years...ish) thank you for the reviews for chapter 21.

Have a great day! Hope all is sunny where you are :o)

* * *

Chapter Twenty Two

Elphaba barely slept that night. Her mind simply wouldn't shut off, no matter how hard she tried. All she could think about was how she could get Glinda to forgive her, at least enough to get her to work with them and the Animals. She hugged Liir to her tighter, not wanting him to catch a chill in the night air while Fiyero was snoring softly next to her. She snuggled herself further into his arms and finally allowed herself to doze lightly.

Not long after she found herself being shaken awake by Fiyero.

"Fae, it's nearly dawn and soon this place is going to be swarming with staff. We have to get inside or someone's going to see us, and that's not going to go down well." She nodded and helped gather up their belongings. Surprisingly, as they climbed out the basket they were met by one of the palace guards.

"Good morning." He greeted them "I have been asked by Lady Glinda to escort you inside the Palace immediately. If you would follow me please?" Elphaba and Fiyero looked at each other in slight confusion before allowing the guard to lead their way; Frank, Nanny and Doctor Dillamond close behind.

"Excuse me?" Elphaba asked the guard "Will Glinda be meeting us inside?"

"I don't think so. She has asked for you to be placed in the rooms as far away from her quarters as possible."

"Oh." She was silent for a moment. "Then why has she asked us inside?"

"As far as I can tell Ma'am, Lady Glinda does not wish for you to be seen. She understands that it would be far safer for you and your travelling party if you were to stay undercover while you are here."

He led them into the Palace and up a winding staircase. They emerged into a hallway with several doors on either side.

"There are a sufficient amount of rooms up here for all of you to stay. Food will be bought up to you, so you have no need to wander around the castle. If you need anything, ring on this bell," He pointed to the bell on the wall "and I will come up and see you. Lady Glinda has expressed a wish that you do not search for her, if she wants to see you, she will come here herself. Have a good day."

He bowed sharply and turned to leave, but Elphaba called him back. "Wait! What's your name?"

He turned to face her "My name is Toby Ma'am."

"Please, could you call me Elphaba?"

He nodded "As you wish Miss Elphaba."

"Thank You Toby, for bringing us here."

"Just doing my job." He gave them a small smile before he turned and descended the spiral staircase.

"Well, that was unexpected." Fiyero joked. "Maybe Glinda's not as angry as we thought."

"No, she probably is. She's just what she has to for Oz to stay safe." She shifted Liir, who was still wrapped in his sleeping blanket. She had wrapped her cloak around him too, which she unwrapped to find a still sleeping Liir. Fiyero had opened the door to the first bedroom, which contained a double bed, but had also been decked out with a cot and various other baby supplies. Elphaba smiled at Glinda's gesture and entered the room. She laid Liir down on the double bed, unwrapping him from his blankets; there was no need for them in the warmth of the Palace. He opened his eyes to look at her blearily, before falling asleep again.

When she had undressed him down to just his t shirt and nappy, she began to get concerned. His skin was burning hot and his cheeks were flushed. She called Fiyero over, whilst trying not to panic.

"Yero? Can you come here? I don't think Liir is well." Fiyero rushed to her side and placed his hand on Liir's forehead.

"Yeah, he's a bit warm, but you have had him wrapped up in about eight layers all night. He probably just needs a while to cool down. Put him in the cot and we'll check on him later."

***

Later came and went and Liir's fever still hadn't gone away. He had barely woken up either and Elphaba was starting to panic. Fiyero was in Doctor Dillamond's room talking tactics with the Goat, Nanny and Frank. She picked Liir up and carried him to them.

"Yero, he's really not well. Feel how clammy his skin is." She laid Liir out on the bed, and Fiyero checked his head again, but pulled his hand away quickly.

"Oh God, he's burning up. Doctor, is there anything you can do?"

Doctor Dillamond shook his head. "Not without any equipment I'm afraid. I have no medications on me and nothing to diagnose him with. You'll have to call for Toby."

Fiyero rushed into the hall and rang the bell frantically, but no one arrived. After twenty minutes of pacing back and forth, Fiyero picked Liir up and left the room.

"Yero! Where are you going?" Elphaba ran after him.

"Fae, you have to stay here. I'm going to take Liir downstairs to find him a Doctor."

"But you'll be seen!"

"I'm the only one who can go. Nanny and Dillamond can't, there still aren't any Animal's in the Emerald City, and they'd be noticed straight away. Frank can't because he's the Wizard and Glinda hates him. And you can't because..."

"Everyone out there wants me dead?" She finished for him.

He cupped her cheek in his hand. "It'll just be safer if I go, that's all I'm saying. I'll keep my head down and go straight to Glinda. She may be mad at us, but Glinda would never be able to turn away from a sick baby." He kissed her softly and then rested his forehead upon hers.

"Bring him back safe." She whispered.

"I will, I promise." Elphaba kissed Liir on his head, and stroked his little hand. Fiyero took her hand in his and gave it a quick squeeze and then turned and fled down the stairs.


	23. Can We Talk?

Hello! I went to the Kerry Ellis concert in London this weekend. AMAZING!!! For those of you who don't know - Brian May performed with her in the last two songs. I'm a MASSIVE Queen fan, so am still on a high now. Incredible beyond words. So, on that happy news, I decided to write a new chapter!

Big thanks to Elizabeth, deeplyshallow, Pernicia, jenfalovesjaffas, Akasharogue, -greenTARDISgal-, Phases Of Obsession, populardarling and Elphaba1fan. You're all fabulous!

Have a great weekend :o)

* * *

Chapter Twenty Three

Elphaba paced for what felt like hours. Back and forth she went, her companions watching her nervously as she bit on her fingernails. Food had been brought up to them, but none of them had any appetite. They had grilled the maid who bought the food for any information about Liir, but she didn't have a clue, and just pushed the tray into Elphaba's hands and rushed back down the stairs.

Eventually they heard footsteps approaching from the staircase. Elphaba stopped pacing and looked up expectantly. They came closer and closer until finally out popped Glinda, puffing slightly.

"My my, it's a tiresome journey to get up here!" she gasped. "I've never been in this part of the Palace before, it's quite charming, don't you think? If a little hard work to get to."

She glanced at Elphaba, who was looking at her with a slightly bemused expression. She beckoned her over. "Elphaba, can I have a word please?"

They moved into Elphaba and Fiyero's room, Glinda closing the door behind them. Elphaba sat down on the edge of the bed, and beckoned to Glinda to do the same, but the blonde shook her head and stayed standing.

"Elphaba, I've come up here for two reasons. Firstly, because Fiyero told me to." Elphaba opened her mouth to comment but Glinda silenced her. "Yes, I saw him and Liir. We called a doctor in, and it looks like he has the Ozian Flu. It's nasty, but treatable. He should be fine in a few days. We've put him in our little hospital room so he can be monitored. Fiyero is refusing to leave his side and asked me to come up and fill you in. When the staff are asleep later tonight I'll have Toby take you to them." Elphaba breathed a sigh of relief started to thank Glinda, but was shushed again.

"I haven't finished yet." She paused and took a deep breath. "Elphaba, you betrayed me. I don't mind that Fiyero loves you; I got through that a long time ago. But Elphie, for two months you two had an _affair. _All those times you heard me crying over him, _you_ were the cause behind his strange behaviour! You lied to me Elphaba, and it hurts." She sat down on the bed, wiping away tears with the sleeve of her dress.

"Glinda, you have no idea how sorry I am about the way this all happened. If I could go back and change it, I would in a heartbeat. We never wanted to hurt you, that's why I wouldn't let Fiyero break up with you when we first got together. I couldn't bear to see you crushed by something that I'd caused. I didn't want you to hate me. I guess it was inevitable. But please know we never set out to betray you or deceive you. You're my best friend Glinda; I don't want to lose you. It was supposed to work out like a fairytale, Liir was meant to be your Godson. Truth be told, if he had been a girl I'd have probably called him Glinda, or something along those lines. I want you to be a part of his life, like you are a part of mine." She took Glinda's hand in hers, but Glinda pulled it away.

"You can't make it better just like that Elphie. I'm glad you're alive and I'm sure I'll get over this in time, but for now please, don't touch me. I'm going to chat with The Wizard and Doctor Dillamond about clearing your name and getting the Animals back into their lives again. We'll make an announcement when Liir is better. For now, stay here."

***

True to her word, Glinda sent Toby up at midnight sharp. He led Elphaba back down the winding staircase and right through the Palace until they reached a locked door. He produced a key from his uniform pocket and let them inside. The light was very dim inside the room, but Elphaba could make out the shape of a cot by the window, moonlight streaming in and illuminating the sleeping face of Liir. She hurried to the cot and bent over it, tracing her finger down the side of his face, and winced a little at the temperature of his skin. She tore her eyes away from him to look for Fiyero who was lying fast asleep in an armchair in the corner, his legs propped up on an overstuffed footstool. She walked over to him and lowered herself gently onto the seat next to him, curled her legs over his lap and laid her head down on his shoulder. He stirred a little and opened one eye to check who was sitting on him. Once satisfied he folded his arms around her upper body and rested his head upon hers and there they fell asleep.

This became a regular occurrence for them. Toby would come get Elphaba at night and take her down to Liir and Fiyero where she would sleep with them before being fetched at dawn to go back to the tower. Night after night she would check Liir's temperature and Fiyero gave her a rundown of his progress in the morning before she left. It took nearly a week, but eventually the doctor gave Fiyero permission to take Liir back upstairs. That night Elphaba stood waiting impatiently to be taken downstairs. Toby was late and she was just about to make her own way there when the sound of footsteps upon the stairs made her stop. Fiyero emerged, carrying Liir who was awake and eager to be handed to his mother. She took him into her arms and hugged him tightly and pressed soft kisses into his hair.

She smiled up at Fiyero who had wrapped his arm around her waist. He kissed her forehead gently, and whispered in her ear "Glinda's on her way."

Sure enough, not a minute later the blonde curls came into view, followed by a slightly pink Glinda.

"You'd think I'd be getting better at these steps." She muttered, stopping in front of Elphaba. "How is he?" she asked, her gaze dropping to Liir, who had started playing with Elphaba's hair. He wrapped it around his neck like a scarf, and then pulled it over his head like a curtain, peeking through the strands at Glinda who giggled.

"Back to his normal self at last." Elphaba replied, chuckling at the little boys antics. Liir finally let go of her hair after a little gentle persuasion. He reached his arms out to Glinda who looked at Elphaba for permission.

"Can I...hold him?" She asked hesitantly.

"Of course, he wants you, so who am I to stand in the way?" Elphaba joked and passed Liir over to Glinda whose heart melted the minute he smiled at her and was immediately taken with the small boy. He looked deep into her eyes before pulling on one of her tightly sprung curls.

"Sorry," Elphaba chuckled. "He likes to play with hair."

"That's ok, he's...well...he's adorable Elphie. You and Fiyero obviously have good genes; he's a beautiful little boy."

Elphaba smiled "Thank You."

It wasn't long until Liir started yawning and asked to go back to Elphaba. She took him into her room and settled him down in his bed and pulled the blankets up to his chin, making sure he stayed warm and cozy.

Glinda followed Elphaba into the bedroom and watched as she kissed her son good night. She felt a little choked up at the sight of it. Just the sight of Elphaba as a mother had thrown her, and all she could feel was confusion. She was happy for Elphaba, but angry at the same time. The one thing she did know was that she could never feel any resentment towards the little boy in his cot. He was just an innocent child who deserved an upbringing that didn't include a life of running and hiding from people who wanted to kill his parents. Glinda knew that somehow, she could give him the life he should have, but to do that she would have to find it in her heart to forgive his parents for their wrongdoings. Could she do that?

Elphaba turned to leave the room, not realising Glinda was behind her and nearly jumped out her skin. She put her hand to her racing heart and said breathlessly "Glinda! You scared the life out of me! Next time cough or something."

"Sorry..." Glinda started and took a deep breath "...I just wanted to let you know I'm going to make that speech tomorrow morning. I'd like you and Fiyero to meet me in the room by the balcony, Toby will fetch you when you're needed. We're going to end this ridiculous story once and for all."

Elphaba didn't want to push the boundaries, so didn't pull Glinda into a hug like she wanted to. She merely smiled and nodded at Glinda, who gave a slight smile back in return before she turned and left the tower.


	24. Announcement

Hello! I got bored the other day and decided to write a new chapter!

Thanks to James Birdsong, LaurenneTiggular, jenfalovesjaffas, populardarling, Phases Of Obsession and Elphaba1Fan for their reviews - You're wonderful!

Reviews are loved :o)

Sorry to leave it on a bit of a cliffhanger...But enjoy and have a great day!

* * *

Chapter Twenty Four

"Ladies and Gentlemen of Oz." Elphaba could hear Glinda's voice floating through the curtains as she sat in the room behind the balcony nervously. She had no idea what Glinda, Frank and Doctor Dillamond had planned on telling the crowd. Even Fiyero had contributed, but wouldn't tell her what was going on. They had been fetched by Toby only minutes beforehand and all of them had made the journey to the balcony, even Nanny and Liir. Frank, Fiyero and Doctor Dillamond were chatting quietly in the corner, Nanny was fussing over Chistery and Liir was happily playing with building blocks at Elphaba's feet. Elphaba found herself playing with her hair in apprehension, twisting it around her fingers constantly until Fiyero placed a hand upon hers to stop her.

"Fae, calm down. It's going to be fine." He gave her a soft kiss and then turned to talk with Frank again. She turned her ears back to the voice from outside.

"I have called this press conference today because there has been a terrible wrongdoing in Oz. A few years ago a devastating accusation was made against one individual and it changed her life forever. You as a nation have been lied to, and it's time you knew the truth!" There came a buzzing of voices from the crowd, but Glinda put her hand up to silence them.

"I know there have been rumours flying around the last week regarding the Wizards return to Oz. I can in fact confirm these rumours, as he is here with me today." Toby pulled aside the curtain for Frank to step out onto the balcony to wave to the crowd who erupted in cheers.

"The Wizard has come here to help me tell you the truth about a girl named Elphaba. This is not what you all know her as, but I'll come to that later. I met her on my first day at Shiz University nearly three years ago. We were put together as roommates, which initially was the worst thing ever, but soon we became the best of friends. The two of us, with my then-boyfriend were inseparable. However, I didn't know it then, but the two of them had fallen in love. They kept the truth from me, because they didn't want to hurt me. " Elphaba felt her heart pang at mention of her betrayal, and heard the crowd gasp sympathetically.

"Elphaba was very talented in Sorcery and Madame Morrible had arranged for Elphaba to meet with the Wizard. The two of us made the journey to the Emerald City together; both of us were unbelievably excited, but also incredibly naive. Elphaba dreamed of a land where Animals and Humans could live together with equal rights, but something dreadful was happening in Oz and Animals were becoming simple animals. They were pushed out of their jobs and homes and forced to leave the country in order to survive. Elphaba was certain the Wizard would be able to fix this problem, after all he was Oz and he could do anything." The crowd cheered again, but Frank shook his head in protest.

He stepped up to the microphone and Glinda moved aside so he could address the crowd. "I have lied to you all." They stopped cheering, suddenly silenced. Frank took a deep breath "I have no powers, I'm not a Wizard. My name is Frank and I'm just a fraud. It's my fault the Animals were discriminated against; I thought if I used them I could unite all of Oz. When Elphaba found out about my plan she vowed to stop me any way she could. And I turned all of you against her. She's never done anything wrong, it was all me and I wish I could take it all back." He hung his head in shame and stepped back from the microphone, wiping tears from his eyes.

Glinda returned to her speech. "Elphaba fled into hiding while she worked out what she should do. She was an enemy of Oz, but she was so young. Her love for the Animals had earnt her a terrible title. She sought refuge in an Animal village for just over a year, keeping herself hidden for not only her safety, but also that of her child." The crowd gasped loudly. "Yes, Elphaba was pregnant. She had a beautiful baby boy, whom she spent all her time caring for, never once leaving the safety of the Animals. However, the Wizard and Madame Morrible sent the Gale Force out to commit crimes in her name so you would all believe the awful lies they were spreading about her. Ladies and Gentlemen, does this sound like a girl who deserves to be hunted and killed?"

Elphaba heard shouts of "No Way!" and "Poor girl" and "Shame on you" from the crowd and allowed herself to smile a little.

"Then why," Glinda continued "did you all join forces with the Gale Force to kill her?" There was more buzzing from the crowd.

"People of Oz, THIS is the truth about Elphaba Thropp and Fiyero Tiggular, a young couple deeply in love, both trying their best to raise their son in a country that hates their guts for no reason, other than a stupid lie. Ladies and Gentlemen, I'd like you to meet the _real _girl, my friend, Elphie!"

Toby pulled the curtain back once again to allow Elphaba and Fiyero out onto the balcony. Elphaba could barely register what was happening; it was all going so fast. Fiyero pulled her to her feet, handed her Liir, kissed her on the cheek and walked them to the balcony. She stopped before the crowd could see her, her feet refusing to walk any further. She shook her head and started backing away saying "I can't go out there, are you mad? They tried to _kill_ me; a few words aren't going to change that!"

Fiyero put his hands on her shoulders and looked deeply into her eyes. "Fae, they believe Glinda. It's going to be ok. Listen!"

The crowd was chanting her name. She felt her eyes welling up as she listened to them. "They really want to see me?" She asked Fiyero nervously. He nodded and put his arm around her. She took a deep breath, trying to will her feet into moving forwards. Finally she took the plunge and shakily took a step towards Glinda...


	25. Acceptance?

Good Evening! I hope you've all had a marvellous week! I have to say I'm enjoying this lovely weather we're having here in England right now. It's making me feel very happy and summery.

Ice Creams this week go to Elizabeth, LaurenneTiggular, populardarling, Phases Of Obsession, -greenTARDISgal- and Elphaba1fan.

Sorry, it's another cliffhanger...

Have a great day!

* * *

Chapter Twenty Five

She could feel her heartbeat pounding in her ears as she took one tentative step after another towards Glinda. The crowd was still chanting her name loudly and she allowed herself a tiny bit of hope that they might actually accept her. She tightened her arms around Liir and finally stepped out onto the balcony.

The crowd went silent.

She could see the shocked faces spread all through the sea of people below her as they took in her appearance. The silence was deafening and the intensity of the crowds staring made Elphaba squirm where she stood.

Finally, someone in the crowd, she couldn't tell who, shouted "That's the Wicked Witch!" and it seemed to break the spell. Everyone joined in with the shouting but it was impossible to tell who was shouting what, it all merged into one.

"...she melted..."

"...look how green..."

"...supposed to be dead!"

She caught the odd snippet here and there and for the most part it didn't sound promising. Eventually Glinda raised her arms up and shouted "STOP!" into the microphone.

The crowd was silent once more.

"Fellow Ozians, this is Elphaba. She is not a 'Wicked Witch' as you have been led to believe. She's my friend and she needs your support." Glinda turned to Elphaba and beckoned her to the microphone, "Talk to them" she whispered, giving her a gentle shove forwards.

"Um...Hi." There was silence.

She decided to bite the bullet and took in a deep breath. "Sorry you all thought I was evil. Honestly, I've never hurt any of you, not intentionally anyway. I'm here because I need your help. The Animals of Oz have had a terrible time recently and it's up to us to put that right. I have come here with a group of Animals who were forced to flee Oz for their own safety and now we need to welcome them home. This is not about me or Lady Glinda or even the Wizard, this about them and you. Will you welcome them home?"

There were murmurs of agreement through the people and it seemed like they were finally beginning to accept her.

"Thank You." She nodded to the crowd and turned back to Fiyero. As she did however, another person shouted out and she froze.

"She must have bewitched Lady Glinda and the Wizard! This Witch burnt down my farm, with my children inside! She evil and should have died a long time ago!"

Frank rushed to the microphone to defend his daughter who had sought comfort in Fiyero's arms.

"No! You mustn't believe that. It was the Gale Force who set fire to the farms, not Elphaba. She's innocent. I'm truly sorry about your children, but if you want to blame anyone, blame myself and Madame Morrible. We ordered those terrible deeds, Elphaba wouldn't harm a fly."

Someone else shouted up "I saw her flying above the city! She was threatening that poor little Dorothy and her companions. The Gale Force couldn't fake that!"

Elphaba took the stand once more. "I had been in hiding for over a year, and the Gale Force was attacking Animals I loved. I came here to take a stand against the Wizard for a fairer Oz. And as for Dorothy, my sister had just been killed, the man I loved had been taken away from me and I thought he was dead too, my son was missing and there was a girl coming to kill me. What did you expect me to do? Roll over and play dead? I'm sorry you've had a bad couple of years and I know you think it's all my fault, but it's really not, I promise you."

She stepped back, allowing Glinda to address the crowd once more. "Ladies and Gentlemen. I hope you have finally seen the goodness inside Elphaba. I know this is a shock, but honestly she's wonderful. She loves with all her heart, she's passionate and caring, and she's a wonderful mother. Little Liir is a lucky boy. I hope you will all join me in welcoming Elphie back into the Emerald City!"

Glinda started clapping, and Frank joined in straight away. Next Doctor Dillamond, Fiyero, Nanny and Toby joined. Even Liir clapped his hands happily although he didn't understand why. Finally, slowly, the crowd joined in. A few held back their applause, those who had been hurt by the deeds of the 'Witch' couldn't quite bring themselves to accept her, but that was ok with Elphaba, they would come around.

She beamed at the crowd and hugged Liir tightly, finally believing everything would be ok.

Frank saw it first. The man whose children had died in the fire had been standing in the middle of the crowd, his hands firmly in his pockets. He pulled his hand out, and the sunlight that shone down upon the city glinted off the silver barrel of a shotgun.

He lifted the gun to aim and Frank called out to Elphaba, but the crowd was cheering now and she couldn't hear him. He moved towards her as fast as he could, pushing Glinda and Fiyero out the way. The cheering finally died down and they heard the man shout out "NO! She's a WITCH!"

The sound of a single shot pierced the air.


	26. Injuries

"Two chapters in one week? That's madness!" I hear you cry. Well, you have Elizabeth, Elphaba1fan, pheebster1405, -greenTARDISgal- (Your review made me chuckle), ndgirl319, populardarling, Akasharogue, gilgrissomlover and witch-of-the-west9482 for the quick update cos they left me some awesome reviews. Thanks guys!

Sorry about this chapter btw. Don't get too mad.

Have a great day!

* * *

Chapter Twenty Six

They all dived to the ground, but not before two more shots rang out. Everything had happened in a blur, Elphaba couldn't process what was happening at all. Frank pulled her and Liir down when they heard the shots and there they stayed, as still as they possibly could. Screams were coming from below as the crowd ran from the streets.

Liir was screaming. Elphaba held him close to her, her arms encircling his little body, shielding him as much as she possibly could. As the screams from the crowd grew quieter, his seemed to get louder. She lifted her head enough so she could calm him and her heart stopped. There was blood everywhere. It was in Liir's hair, across his face and down both of their clothing. She frantically started checking him for injuries, eventually finding a gash across his hand. The bullet must have grazed it, she noted, relieved it hadn't been worse. She shifted him in her arms and was momentarily paralysed with pain radiating from her shoulder that she hadn't registered before.

Elphaba had figured out where the bullet had ended up.

Fiyero crawled to her side, grabbed Liir and passed him over to Glinda. "Take him inside and calm him down, please?" She nodded and with the boy in her arms, ducked through the curtain and into the Palace. Fiyero took off his jacket, pressing it to Elphaba's shoulder to stop the bleeding.

Elphaba looked to Fiyero "Yero, he's injured. Where's he gone?"

"Glinda's taking good care of him Fae. He'll be fine."

"How's everyone else?"

"Glinda, Nanny, Dr Dillamond and Toby are fine; they've gone inside to get bandages for you. Frank's still here." She rolled her head to the right, noticing him for the first time. He was lying on his back, panting hard. He turned to meet her eyes.

"Are you ok?" He whispered.

She nodded "Just my shoulder, I'll be fine. You ... you saved my life." He smiled.

"It was the least I could do. Fiyero, make sure she's taken care of, ok?"

"I will Sir. She'll be just fine."

"I don't just mean now. I mean forever, make sure she's loved and cherished. She deserves it."

Elphaba narrowed her eyes. "Frank, is something wrong?"

His eyes met hers and she could see him force a smile. "I'm fine Elphaba, I'm..." He coughed violently, and a thin trickle of blood slipped out the corner of his mouth.

"Oh my God." Ignoring the pain in her shoulder, Elphaba sat up, realising now where the sheer volume of blood had come from.

She hadn't seen it at first, no one had. It was the side nearest to the balcony wall so it was hidden out of sight. Frank had been shot in the chest.

She gasped and desperately tried to stop the flow of blood with her hands but it kept on pumping out no matter what she did. Her shoulder was pounding but still she kept on, until Frank reached up and took her hand in his.

"Elphaba, it's too late. I'm dying." She stifled a cry, and he gripped her hand harder. "I'm sorry Elphaba; I wish I could have been the father you deserve. I would have given you the world if I could." He took a rattling breath and continued. "In the end, this is all I can give you. Have a wonderful life Elphaba, with Fiyero and Liir and any other children you two have. Be the parent I never was. I'm so proud of you Elphaba."

She stroked his face softly. "Frank. I...I forgive you. For everything. Please, don't die!"

He smiled reassuringly "Fiyero will take care of you, won't you Captain?"

He nodded "Yes Sir, I promise you I will."

"Thank You" Franks gaze flittered back to Elphaba who was holding back tears and he patted her hand. He took one last deep breath "Give Liir a kiss from me."

His eyes rolled back in his head and his grip went limp as he finally stopped fighting. Elphaba felt tears rolling down her face, but made no attempt to swipe them away.

Fiyero pulled her into his arms, lifting her easily. He carried her inside the balcony room and down the palace hallways. He passed through many doorways and down so many corridors he was afraid he would get lost. Finally he arrived at the medical room that he had spent the last week in with Liir.

When he entered Doctor Dillamond and Nanny were busy patching Liir up in the armchair while Glinda kept him entertained with toys. Fiyero laid Elphaba down on the bed and called Doctor Dillamond over. Nanny took over with bandaging Liir's hand so the Doctor could tend to Elphaba.

After examining her shoulder thoroughly it became clear that the bullet was still inside her shoulder.

"We're going to need to operate. The best way to do that is to put you under a general anaesthetic Elphaba. You won't feel a thing." She nodded, agreeing to anything. Her head was starting to feel foggy from the blood loss and the pain was making her dizzy. She closed her eyes in an attempt to make the room stop spinning.

"Where's Frank?" She heard Nanny asking. She opened her eyes in time to see Fiyero shaking his head sadly.

"Oh the poor man." Nanny commented quietly.

At that moment, Doctor Dillamond took the opportunity to inject her with the anaesthetic.

Her eyelids got heavier and heavier until finally she drifted off.

***

Doctor Dillamond cut off the last stitch with a flourish and then taped a large wad of bandages to Elphaba's shoulder. She was still unconscious and showed no sign of waking.

Fiyero walked over to the Goat "Now what?" He asked.

"Now we wait. I'll have to do a blood test to make sure the bullet hasn't released anything nasty into her blood stream. Same with Liir I'm afraid. Unfortunately I don't have the right equipment here to test it, so Toby will have to take the samples over to the hospital for me."

So Doctor Dillamond took the blood samples, with minimal whimpering from Liir, who sat in his father's lap the whole time while Fiyero stroked his hair and kissed his forehead. Once it was over he laid the boy in his lap and blew raspberries on his tummy, making him squeal in delight. Toby hurried off to the hospital, leaving them all waiting in anticipation.

Finally he arrived back, handing Doctor Dillamond the two envelopes containing the results. He opened Liir's first and breathed a sigh of relief. "Nothing abnormal, he's fine." Fiyero felt the breath he had been holding for what seemed like hours release and he pressed a kiss to Liir's soft hair in celebration. Doctor Dillamond opened Elphaba's results next, his eyes widened as he read them, and he poured over them for so long Fiyero was convinced something was wrong.

He sat up straight, reaching out to hold the sleeping Elphaba's hand. "What is it? Has the bullet poisoned her?"

The Goat looked up in surprise "Oh! Oh no, she's fine."

"Then what's wrong?"

"Fiyero...She's pregnant."


	27. Recovery

Good evening!

My word, I seem to be flying through the chapters of this at the moment! Must be all the wonderful reviews I keep getting from you lovely lovely people.

Today I have to thank jenfalovesjaffas, pheebster1405, Elphaba1Fan, Elizabeth, Phases Of Obsession, witch-of-the-west9482, gilgrissomlover, Akasharogue, populardarling (Thanks for your message, they should all be fixed now. Told you I shouldn't write late at night!), ndgirl319 and Pernicia (Thanks for all three!). Thanks guys, I really appriciate you taking the time to review for me. Can't believe we're nearly at 200! Utter madness.

Actually, I have a little request for the reviewers of this chapter - Now I appear to be adding in another addition to the Wicked family that isn't from the book, I'm going to be needing a name! Any baby names are welcome! I haven't decided yet if it'll be a boy or a girl, so get your suggestions in now!

Right, I'll actually let you get on with reading the chapter now. No cliffhanger this time, I hope that'll make you happy!

Have a great day :o)

* * *

Chapter Twenty Seven

It took three days for Elphaba to regain consciousness completely. She had opened her eyes a few times, but the pain medication she had been hooked up to kept her weary enough that she just fell straight back to sleep again. Fiyero was almost glad of this; it gave him more time to figure out how he was going to tell her the news. As far as he could tell, Elphaba didn't know yet, with everything that had happened lately, she probably hadn't even noticed the tell tale signs.

By the end of the third day her medication had been lowered slightly, enough to keep her awake for longer periods of time anyway. Fiyero had been playing with Liir when he heard her sleepy voice calling out to him.

"Yero?" He whipped his head in her direction and beamed when he saw her wide open eyes. He settled Liir down on the floor with his toys and joined her by the bed.

"I'm here Fae, what can I get you?"

"Can I sit up?"

"Of course Love. I'll help you." He gently took hold of her good arm and with a hand under her back, pulled her into a sitting position. Then instead of rearranging the pillows behind her back, he sat on the bed himself and pulled her into his arms, so her back was resting against his chest. He made sure to cushion her shoulder on a pillow, and then wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Mmm, you're comfy." She murmured.

He pressed a kiss to her forehead. "How do you feel?"

"Like I've been sleeping for years. Is Liir a teenager yet?"

He chuckled "Not quite yet Fae, but it shan't take long the rate he's growing. Is your shoulder hurting?"

"It aches, but the pain isn't too bad. How's Liir's hand?"

"Stitched up beautifully and he has barely complained once. He's been amazing Elphaba. He's missed you though; we've had to let him sit with you occasionally because it's the only thing that will calm him down when he's miserable."

She smiled fondly "That's my boy. Yero, what...what happened? With the shooter I mean. Was he caught?"

"Toby's been keeping us informed. Apparently initially he got away, but a few of the people in the crowd saw him running and tackled him. He's in the dungeons awaiting trial now. Can't see why they're bothering to be honest, a whole city full of people witnessed it, he hardly has a defence."

"That's supposing the crowd aren't on his side."

"Elphaba, they grouped together to arrest him. Believe me when I tell you they're on your side. They had a shock when they first saw you, but they got over it. There's been an endless supply of flowers laid by the palace doors and get well cards have been flooding in for you. You should see the entrance hall, it looks like a fairyland. Glinda's acting like her dreams have come true!"

"Really? They've really sent stuff for me?"

"When we released the press statement about yours and Liir's injuries the crowd were stunned. And then we had to tell them about Frank. It's like the whole city is in mourning."

"Poor Frank." Elphaba whispered. "No one should die that way. He was in so much pain. I wish I could have helped him more."

"He got the absolution he needed Elphaba. You can take comfort in knowing he died at peace."

"I wished him dead for years Yero. And now it's happened and I don't know what to think. I can't mourn him, because I never really knew him. He may have been my father by blood, but he didn't feel like my family. Not like you and Liir do. It would be hypocritical to cry for him."

"You are allowed to be upset though Elphaba. No one would judge you. He saved your life, and Liir's. As far as I'm concerned that makes him the best man in the world, no matter what he's done in his life, he saved you two and I will be eternally grateful. If you had died, I don't know what I would have done." He trailed off, his voice thick with emotion.

She sat up and twisted slightly to look in his eyes. "Yero, we're alive, you don't have to think like that. I'm not going anywhere." He kissed her softly, as if reassuring himself that she was in his arms. When they broke away she smiled and turned to lean back on him again.

"Anyway, the Animals seem to be settling back in ok. The people out there didn't seem to mind letting them back in. Truth be told, I think they probably missed them."

"That's good news. So we did do the right thing coming back here after all, didn't we?"

"We most certainly did. Oh, and Glinda's been by almost every hour to see you. Whenever she gets a break she pops in to hold your hand and play with Liir. The two of them are becoming quite the double act."

Elphaba giggled. "I knew she'd fall in love with him. When's she coming back?"

"I don't know, she's got a busy day today, so it might not be until this evening."

"Is there anything else I've missed? I feel like I've been sleeping through so much."

Fiyero licked his lips, his mouth suddenly dry. For a moment, he didn't say anything, unsure of how to broach the subject.

"Fiyero? What is it?"

"Umm, Fae...the thing is...well..."

"Yero, spit it out."

"Doctor Dillamond had to run some tests on you and Liir to make sure the bullet didn't leave anything nasty in your blood and..."

"Oh God, is there something wrong with Liir?"

"Will you let me finish?"

"Sorry, carry on" She muttered apologetically.

"No, Liir is fine, his results were normal."

"So it's mine that aren't? Yero, you're scaring me. What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing dangerous Fae, it's just..."

"What?!"

"You're pregnant!" He blurted out.

Silence.

"I'm...what?" She whispered.

"You're pregnant Fae. The test showed it."

"But I can't be...it's impossible."

"No it isn't. Don't tell me you've forgotten the day in the woods already."

"But, that was only the once!"

"Once is all it takes. We didn't take precautions back in Shiz, and we didn't in the woods. You'd think we'd have learnt our lesson..." He joked.

She choked back tears "What are we going to do Yero?"

"What do you mean? We're going to have another baby, that's what we're going to do."

"We're barely holding our lives together with the one we've already got. We can't handle a second."

"For starters, Liir is a dream and would simply adore having a little brother or sister. Secondly, it won't be like it was with him this time. You've got me, and Glinda, and Nanny and everyone else that loves you here to support you. You're safe in the Palace; Glinda's invited us to live here as long as we wish. It's going to be just fine." He moved his hands so they lay upon her stomach and kissed her temple. "In here, is our child Fae. Think of the love you have for Liir and double it. That's what you'll get with two children."

He sat Elphaba up and moved off the bed to get Liir. He scooped the boy up into his arms, making him squeal with delight. He plopped Liir down on Elphaba's lap then sat behind her once more.

"Look at him. We're getting another. It's wonderful Fae."

When Glinda walked in later on that evening she smiled at the sight of the little family curled up in the little bed. Elphaba was laid back in Fiyero's arms, and Liir was laying on his front on Elphaba's stomach, his arms reaching as far round her as they could. All three were fast asleep.


	28. Telegrams and Tickles

Over 200 reviews!!! Holy bananas I love you people! I NEVER imagined I would get that many in a million years. Thank you guys!

To the ones who got me over 200 - jenfalovesjaffas, Phases Of Obsession, Elizabeth, ToThoseWhoGroundMe, pheebster1405, deeplyshallow, Akasharogue (You're officially the 200th, wooo!), Eowyn-Faith, Elphaba1Fan and populardarling - I owe you all Wicked tickets! When I become a millionaire, I'll contact you, lol.

Thank you for all the name suggestions, I've got a few favorites now, plus a couple I've discoved of my own. Also, thanks to deeplyshallow who sent me a lovely long list of Ozian names - I've nicked one for another character already!

I'll try to update asap - I've been madly busy recently, but had a day off work sick today so managed to get this written. In the meantime, please enjoy, review, and have a great day!

* * *

Chapter Twenty Eight

Elphaba was allowed out of bed three days later. It was the day of Frank's funeral. They had a simple ceremony; no one from outside the Palace was allowed in, just those who were closest to him, plus a few of the Gale Force. Elphaba was shocked to find herself holding back tears when Frank's casket was bought in, and when Fiyero put a loving hand around her waist, the tears started falling. She buried her head into Fiyero's shoulder and wept softly. She cried as her childhood hero was laid to rest, the dream she had as a child of being 'de-greenified' now long dead. She cried for the loss of the father she never had. And she cried for the man who saved not only her life, but also the lives of her children, both Liir and the one still growing inside of her. He may have made her life a misery, but he had more than made up for it since. And that is why she wept.

***

The next few months passed by quickly. Elphaba's shoulder finally healed and with some exercises and mild pain medication, she was finally allowed to pick Liir up again. She spent her days walking around the Palace, singing to him softly and telling him stories of Princesses and brave Knights. The servants of the Palace watched with amazement when they saw Elphaba with Liir, hardly believing that this was the same woman that had sent them running in terror by just the sheer mention of her name.

Fiyero had slipped back into his position as Captain of the Guard with ease. Glinda had made sure he was reinstated at full pay so he could finally start earning money to support his family. They had already started a college fund for Liir at Elphaba's insistence, so he could attend Shiz, just like his parents. They had also started putting aside money for all sorts of baby equipment, although Elphaba couldn't figure out why.

"I managed perfectly well with Liir and we were living in the woods!" She argued.

"Fae, you did a wonderful job raising Liir, but this time I'm around too, and I want to make sure you're all cared for the way you should have been the first time around. Let me do that, please?" She finally relented when he gave her his famous 'puppy dog' eyes and she couldn't say no.

When Elphaba was halfway through her pregnancy they received a telegram, brought to them by the new Ozian postal service – Pigeons. He flew in the window of the library where Elphaba was curled up in a sofa reading whilst Liir played on the floor.

"Telegram for Mr Fiyero Tiggular!" The Pigeon cried. Elphaba untied the letter from the Pigeon's leg, gave him a coin in thanks and bid him goodbye. She was curious, not enough to open Fiyero's mail, but she snuck a peek at the return address – It was from the Vinkus. She called for a maid to fetch Fiyero, and asked for him to meet her in the library.

He arrived ten minutes later, and burst through the door. He bent over double with his hands on his knees while he tried to catch his breath back.

"What's the matter Fae?" He asked, in between gulps of air. "Is something wrong with the baby?"

"What? No, the baby's fine."

He stood up straight and raised an eyebrow. "So I ran all the way here from the other side of the Palace for what?"

She chuckled at the look on his face and beckoned for him to sit with her.

"I'm sorry my love, I didn't mean for you to panic. You've had a letter. I think it's from your family." She held the envelope out for him, which he took with surprise.

"I guess the news of us has travelled to the Vinkus." She continued.

Fiyero opened the letter with trembling hands, and read it out loud.

_Fiyero,_

_We have heard news that you are alive and living in the Palace of the Emerald City. As you know, news bulletins from the Emerald City come very rarely to us in the Vinkus, and gossip is rife amongst our people. If the rumours are to be believed, you have been living with the Wicked Witch of the West. I do hope there has been some mistake. _

_In order to find out for ourselves, your mother, brother and I will be travelling to the Emerald City immediately. If the new Postal Service is reliable, we should be arriving a day after this letter reaches you. _

_Take care Fiyero,_

_Father. _

When Fiyero looked back up at Elphaba, she had turned pale. Her beautiful Emerald skin was now a sickly shade of light green. He took her hand in his. She looked to him, her eyes wide in fear.

"They're coming tomorrow. Tomorrow Yero!"

"Fae, they're going to love you. I promise."

"How can you promise such a thing? They still think of me as the Wicked Witch! How can they _possibly _love me? Yero, I don't know anything about your parents. I didn't even _know_ you had a brother for Oz sake!"

"Fae, calm down. Getting worked up is not good for you."

She looked at him with tears in her eyes "Stupid hormones." She muttered and wiped them furiously. "What are we going to do Fiyero?"

"We're going to meet my parents tomorrow, and show them how much we love each other. They're going to fall in love with Liir the moment they see him..."

"Liir!" She interrupted him "They don't even know they have a grandson."

"Well it'll be a lovely surprise for them then won't it? Elphaba, honestly, my parents are lovely. My father can be a bit strict at times, but that comes from having to rule a country as well as raise a family. He has a very kind heart. And my mother is the only other woman in my life that I would die for. She's actually a bit like Glinda, so warm and bubbly and loving. And my brother Perix, well he's just like a younger version of me, so you're bound to love him!"

She giggled and pushed him playfully "Ever the charmer Fiyero. How old is Perix?"

"He's fourteen, but he bosses me around like I'm the younger one! He's obsessed with his hair and thinks he's God's gift to women."

"Wow, he really does take after you doesn't he?"

"Oi, cheeky!" he pushed her down onto the couch, pinned her legs down with his knees either side and tickled her playfully making her explode with giggles.

She squirmed under his hands and finally cried out "I give in! I give in!"

He poised himself above her, their noses practically touching. "What do you say?"

"I'm sorry I said you were God's gift. Obviously women don't find you attractive at all!" She started laughing again, preparing herself for the second tickle attack.

"Watch it missus." He said with a glint in his eye, "these hands can tickle for hours without a break."

He raised his hands up slowly and placed them either side of Elphaba's ribs. "Are you ready?"

He started tickling her again. She laughed even louder than before, making Liir look up at them in alarm.

"No more, I can't take any more!" She called breathlessly "You're the most beautiful man in the whole wide world. And you're all mine." She grabbed his collar and pulled his face down to hers until their lips were almost touching "All mine" she whispered, and kissed him passionately.

When they finally broke apart he rolled them over until somehow they managed to arrange themselves so she was lying in his arms, her head resting upon his chest. He let his hand lay gently on her rounded stomach and traced invisible circles with his fingers.

They lay in silence for a while, the only noises coming from Liir who was playing happily with his toys by the foot of the sofa. Finally Elphaba broke the silence by asking quietly. "Are you sure they'll like me? I don't want you getting cut off from your family or anything. I know what that's like, and it's not fun, believe me."

"Fae, I love my parents, but if they made me choose between them and you, I'd choose you a hundred times over. But that's never going to happen, because they are going to see how much I love you and they'll welcome you with open arms. Now, I have to get back to work, but I'll see you for dinner, ok?"

She nodded and he kissed her softly.

As he was leaving he turned back to her "Stop worrying, it's going to be _fine_."

He closed the door behind him and she whispered "I'm not so sure." She scooped Liir up into her lap and buried her face in his soft hair. "I've got a bad feeling about this."


	29. Meet The Parents

Hello! I hope you're all well today? I have written you fine people another chapter! I'm going away this weekend for a week, so will do my very best to write one more chapter before I go, don't want to leave you hanging for too long, but I can't promise anything. In the meantime, reviews are love :o)

Massive thanks today go to Elizabeth (no, they're not married yet), populardarling, SawyerNightlark, ToThoseWhoGroundMe, Phases Of Obsession, Akasharogue, jenfalovesjaffas, deeplyshallow (Off whom I have taken two more names...thanks!), pheebster1405, TillITryIllNeverKnow, Elphaba1fan, -greenTARDISgirl- and a special thanks to KindofaWickedfan who left me 3 really really lovely reviews for different chapters, all of which made me smile.

But you're all as wonderful as each other!

Have a great day :o)

* * *

Chapter Twenty Nine

Elphaba had trouble sleeping that night. She tossed and turned for hours before finally she gave up trying to sleep and got out of bed. She spent some time watching Liir sleeping peacefully in his crib, then decided to take a walk around the palace. For a while, Elphaba and Fiyero had continued living in the rooms they had been put in when they first arrived, but as Elphaba's pregnancy developed, the stairs became too much for her, and they were moved to the first floor of the palace, where there was a staircase leading right down into the library which pleased Elphaba greatly.

She wandered down the staircase and into the large library, found the book she had been reading earlier that day, and curled back up in the sofa. She tried to read it, but found after ten minutes she had only read one paragraph. Her mind was definitely elsewhere. So she stood again, and started pacing up and down the aisles of books, trying to find a book on Vinkan royalty. If Fiyero's parents were coming, she would make the best impression she could. There was no way she was going to give them a reason to dislike her.

Fiyero found her a few hours later, sat at a desk, her head in the book, fast asleep. She had fallen asleep studying, just like she used to at Shiz. He smiled at the memory. He knelt down beside her, shaking her gently to wake her.

"Fae, wake up my love."

She opened one eye to peer at him.

"Morning already?" she croaked

"I'm afraid so." He kissed her as she sat up. "And as much as I love to see you in your nightdress, I don't think my parents will appreciate it. We've had another telegram; they'll be here in an hour."

"An hour?! Fiyero, there's not enough time! I've got to get ready, not to mention dressing and feeding Liir. We're not going to be ready for them!"

"Elphaba, calm down before you hurt yourself. I've already dressed Liir, and Glinda's feeding him as we speak. All you have to do is worry about yourself this morning. How many times to I have to tell you we'll be fine?"

"I'm sorry, I'm just...nervous." She kissed him again, and then went back upstairs to change.

By the time she had showered, dressed and dried her long hair, nearly an hour had passed. She had chosen a new dress Glinda had bought for her. It was a deep purple dress, was loose and flowing, and was successful at hiding most of her bump. She brushed out her hair, and applied a little makeup to soften her features. When she was done she stared at herself in the mirror and sighed. Could they like her as she was?

There was a knock at the door and Fiyero poked his head in.

"They're here. "

She looked at him with fear in her eyes. "Fiyero, I..."

He crossed the room in three strides and pulled her in for a tender hug. When they pulled away he put his hands gently on her cheeks and looked deeply into her eyes.

"I love you. Whatever happens today, that's all that matters, ok?" She nodded "Good. Now, I'm going to go downstairs and meet them. You just come down when you feel ready."

"Fiyero, what if they do cut you off? What'll happen then?"

"We've lasted this long without their help, I've no doubt we'd get over it. Sure, it'd be _nice_ to have my parents on our side, but we don't _need_ it." He kissed her forehead "See you downstairs."

****

As soon as Fiyero walked into the reception hall he was ambushed by a woman who flew at him and threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. He was slightly taken aback, but finally, as she pulled away, managed to chuckle "I've missed you too Ma."

Fiyero looked behind his mother, to see his younger brother grinning up at him. Fiyero ruffled his hair and Perix pulled away complaining and desperately tried to fix the damage. Fiyero laughed. "You've grown Kid. You'll be as tall as me soon."

"Don't you doubt it, old man."

Fiyero punched him lightly on the shoulder "Watch it you."

Finally Fiyero turned to his father. He was much like an older version of Fiyero, but was still a relatively young man, having had Fiyero at just twenty years old. But his eyes held wisdom and a dignitary that came with power and responsibility.

Fiyero held out his hand to shake his fathers, but he pushed it aside, and pulled him into a gruff, one armed hug, patting him on the back with his other hand. Fiyero smiled "It's good to see you Dad."

He led them into the sitting room and gestured at the sofas "Please, sit down. Elphaba should be down in a moment."

"Elphaba?" His father questioned.

"Yes, your so called 'Wicked Witch'. She's just getting herself ready and should be down any second."

"So it's true? You're really living with the Witch?"

"Dad, she's a good person, and has never done anything wrong. The people of the Emerald City have accepted it, surely you can too?"

"The rumours must have come from somewhere Fiyero. Where did they come from, if not her actions?"

"Political slander and ridiculous lies. The Wizard confirmed it himself, shortly before he died. Saving Elphaba's life, I must add. Please, save the prejudices until after you've met her. I love her and I'd like you to respect that."

He stopped when they heard a soft knock on the door.

"Come in." He called, and Elphaba entered looking a little terrified. He stood and went to her, gave her an encouraging smile, took her hand and led her to the sofas.

"Elphaba, these are my parents. My mother, Evella, and my father, Alaund." They stood as he introduced them and shook Elphaba's hand politely.

"And this is my little brother Perix."

Perix raised his eyebrows as he shook her hand. "She doesn't look very wicked to me." He commented.

Elphaba chuckled, some of her apprehension disappearing. "I try not to be."

She sat down on the sofa with Fiyero, who kept his hand in hers protectively.

"So, now you've seen how completely non-evil Elphaba is, are you satisfied?"

His parents were silent for a second, but eventually his mother spoke up. "Fiyero, this was never about Elphaba, I'm glad you've found someone you love and who clearly loves you back. I'm sure you're a lovely girl Elphaba, really." Elphaba smiled and Fiyero squeezed her hand.

His father spoke up.

"However, your relationship is causing quite a problem back in the west. The rumours have begun to circulate that you're alive Fiyero, no matter how hard we worked to contain them."

"Why is that such a big problem?"

"Because when you were three, we signed an agreement with the head of the Sacrato Tribe that after you graduated, you would be married to his eldest daughter, Sarima, that's why!"

"What?!"

"When it was announced last year that you were engaged to the Lady Glinda, we managed to pass it off as a publicity stunt and assured him you would never go through with it. We were just about to leave the Vinkus to come here and stop you when we heard of your death. Of course, there was no need after that, Sarima was written off as a widow and we were left to grieve. However, now you're alive, the Sacrato leader is accusing us of deception! He said we faked your death to get out of the agreement and he's furious."

Fiyero interrupted "He's not the only one." He murmured through gritted teeth.

"Fiyero, I know you're angry, and we should have told you of the contract a long time ago, we were wrong, I'm sorry. "

"You should be."

"The reality of this situation is, if you don't come home with us now and marry Sarima, the Vinkus will fall into Civil War, and your mother and I will lose everything."


	30. Meet The Grandchildren

THIRTY chapters guys! Crazy.

I didn't think I was going to be able to get this one done before the weekend, but I got such wonderful reviews from the last chapter I couldn't let you guys down! It's just a short chapter to fill in the gap while I'm away. I'd love to come home to reviews...heehee.

I hope I didn't confuse anyone with my change of username, I was bored of Happy Loving Heroes. (especially as Heroes isn't even on TV at the moment!) So now I have a Wicked themed name at last!

Thanks to Phases Of Obsession, KindofaWickedfan, deeplyshallow (I'll go more into Elphaba and Glinda's relationship in the next few chapters), pheebster1405, -greenTARDISgal-. Elizabeth (and of course, lizziemagic!), SawyerNightlark, LaurenneTiggular, Elphaba1fan, Akasharogue, ToThoseWhoGroundMe and ndgirl319. Once again, you're all fabulous.

Have a great day!

* * *

Chapter Thirty

"You're kidding me, right?"

"I wish we were. The Sacrato leader has already started rallying troops from his neighbouring tribes. We don't have long."

"I can't come with you. I can't marry a woman I've never met! That's _madness_. And I am not leaving Elphaba, whatever you say."

"Fiyero, some things are more important than a teenage relationship!"

"I'm not a child anymore Dad! You can't treat me like I'm fifteen and tell me what I have to do. I _know_ what I have to do, I have to stay here and support my _family_!"

His father rolled his eyes. "Fiyero, a girlfriend cannot be classed as a family."

"Oh no?" He stood and walked out the room, leaving Elphaba sitting on the sofa, wringing her hands awkwardly.

"Elphaba, please. You seem to have a sensible head on your shoulders; can't you talk some sense into him?" Evella pleaded.

"I wish I could help you, but Fiyero's stubborn enough to defy even me. I don't think there's anything I can say that'll make him change his mind. I'm sorry."

Alaund chipped in, "Make him think you don't love him. Break his heart, then he'll come home."

Elphaba looked horrified at him. "I can't do that! I'm sorry you're having problems, but I cannot, and _will_ not do that."

"I'm sorry for putting you in this position my dear, really I am..." Fiyero's mother was cut off when the door was opened and Fiyero re-entered the room.

"Mum, Dad," He addressed them in turn; "You really have no idea who I am anymore. Let me fill in the gaps. I have been in love with Elphaba since I first laid eyes on her the first day I went to Shiz. She is my life. Everything I've done these last few years is all for her. We're engaged, and will be married sometime next year. As for a 'girlfriend' not being a family, how about this?"

He stepped back out into the hallway for a second, and returned with Liir in his arms.

"Guys, I'd like you to meet my son, Liir. Congratulations, you're grandparents." He deadpanned.

His parent's mouths fell open simultaneously.

Perix was the first to speak "Bloody hell Fiyero. You kept that one quiet didn't you?"

"I didn't know about him until six months ago."

"How...how old is he?" His mother asked.

Elphaba spoke up. "Nearly two."

Evella stood and made her way over to her grandson. "Hello Liir."

Liir simply sucked his thumb and rested his head on Fiyero's shoulder.

"Liir, this is _my_ Mama. She's your grandma. She wants to meet you, will you say hello?"

He took his thumb out his mouth and gave his grandmother a winning smile "Hi hi."

Tears sprung into her eyes and she lifted a shaking hand to stroke his cheek.

Elphaba smiled at her son, playing his part of the beautiful grandson to perfection. She was distracted however by a sharp pain hitting her spine. She cried out and her hand flew to her back. Fiyero passed Liir over to his mother and was at her side in an instant.

"Fae, what is it? Is something wrong?"

She took a deep breath and sat up, the pain going as quickly as it had arrived. Fiyero was surprised to see a smile upon her face. "No, it's fine. Nothing to worry about, I had it all the time with Liir."

Perix looked over, confused. "What's wrong with her?"

She gave Fiyero another smile. "The baby's kicking."

"Baby?!" exclaimed Alaund.

"Yeah, sorry did I not mention that?" Fiyero mocked. "Elphaba's five months pregnant. Is that enough of a _family_ for you, Dad?"

Evella sank down in the chair next to her husband, her arms still wrapped around Liir. "Fiyero, we had no idea. If we had known...well, we would never have...Oh Oz. What are we going to do?"


	31. Solutions

Hello, I'm back! Sorry about the wait, but I've had an incredible week away, and have finally written a new chapter!

My favorite people this time are - KindofaWickedfan, jenfalovesjaffas, populardarling, SawyerNightlark, Phases Of Obsession, Elphaba1fan, deeplyshallow, Londra B, pheebster1405, lizziemagic, ToThoseWhoGroundMe and Akasharogue. Thank you!!

Have a great day!

* * *

Chapter Thirty One

Fiyero was struck with an idea. "Why doesn't Perix marry her?"

His brother looked up in alarm "Hey, hey! You can't go palming your baggage off to me bro. She's your problem, not mine!"

Fiyero raised his eyebrows "I think it's everyone's problem kid. If you..."

He was interrupted by his father, "Perix can't marry her."

"Why not?"

"Because she's six years older than he is. It wouldn't be acceptable to her father. We promised him you; you're the heir to our throne, not Perix."

"Well then I'll relinquish my claim to the throne and he won't want her to marry me anyway. Simple!"

"Fiyero, there's a signed contract. If the wedding doesn't go ahead, he _will_ declare war."

"Right."

"Fiyero," piped up Elphaba, laying her hand gently on his arm, "you have to do this. If there is war in the Vinkus it could destroy the whole of Oz, our family along with it."

"No. I won't marry another woman Fae, I love you!"

"You will always be mine Yero, nothing will change that. But this is important, more important than me. You can still see Liir and the baby, the journey from here to the Vinkus is only a few days, you could visit whenever you wanted. And we can avoid a war, it's the only solution." Tears filled her eyes and Fiyero felt a lump rising in his throat. He choked it back down and grabbed Elphaba's hand.

"...I...I...I don't...want..."

Alaund interrupted with a clearing of his throat. "Fiyero, let me make this decision for you." Fiyero opened his mouth to argue, but his father held up his hand to silence him. "I _forbid _you to abandon your family."

Fiyero's mouth dropped open in surprise. "I...What?"

"A father does not leave his children or their mother. It is a strong Arjiki moral and I will _not_ compromise it for the sake of a stupid contract. It's going to be hard, but we'll work something out, even if it means handing power of the Vinkus over to the Sacratos."

Evella nodded her head in agreement "Your father's right, this is your life right here, and we have no right to try and take it away from you." She tickled Liir's feet and he giggled happily at her. "He's beautiful by the way. You've done a marvellous job in raising him."

Elphaba blushed and brushed away a stray tear. "Thank you."

"What's his middle name?"

Fiyero looked to Elphaba in expectation. "That's a good point Fae, did you ever think of a middle name?"

"I thought I'd leave it up to you Yero. I chose his first; I figured it would be fair for you to have the middle."

"Well technically, as it's my friend he's named after, I chose the first name. You should choose the middle."

"Fine," She thought for a second, "Liir Alaund Frank?"

He smiled "Perfect."

Fiyero's father blushed with pride "I'm honoured, thank you. Where does the Frank come from?"

"It's a long story, but basically, it was the Wizard's real name, and he was, as it turns out, Elphaba's real father, who originally tried to kill her but wound up saving hers, Liir's and the baby's life in one go. It's complicated, don't ask." He added at seeing the shock on his parent's faces.

Elphaba rested her hand on her stomach. "If this one's a girl her middle name will be Evella Melena. And if it's a boy, Perix."

Fiyero smiled at his brother who had sat up, beaming. "Cool, thanks!"

"Well, I look forward to meeting he or she when she arrives, you must send us a telegram immediately Fiyero."

He rolled his eyes "Yes mother."

"Good. We're going to head back to the Vinkus now, we want to at least reach the border before nightfall, so we shouldn't stay much longer, although I wish I could stay and play with this little one forever." She tickled Liir again, who giggled even louder than before.

"I'll come with you."Fiyero announced.

"What?!" exclaimed everyone else.

"Fiyero, we just discussed this. You're not marrying her!"

"I know I'm not. I have no intention to. But I reckon her father might appreciate an explanation from me, rather than a message. So I'm coming too."

His parents looked at one another "That's not a bad idea actually."

***

And so, after some very hasty packing, they were standing on the Palace steps ready to leave. Evella was still holding Liir when the time came for them to say goodbye. She waited for Alaund and Perix to say their goodbyes to Elphaba before handing him back to his mum.

"It was lovely to meet you my dear." She said to Elphaba, hugging her warmly. Liir reached his hand out to her, which she took happily.

"Say goodbye to your Nana." Elphaba told him.

"Bye bye Nan na." Evella beamed and kissed Liir on the head, then finally managed to let go of his hand and moved away so Fiyero could say goodbye.

He took Liir out of Elphaba's arms sat him in the crook of his elbow.

"Right kiddo, papa's going away for a while, so I need you to look after mama for me while I'm gone, can you do that?"

Liir nodded vigorously.

"That's my boy."

Still holding Liir, Fiyero pulled Elphaba in to his side with his other arm. She wrapped her arms around his middle and he held her tightly for a moment. She craned her head up to meet his, and the two of them shared a loving kiss, to which they poured all the words they couldn't face saying out loud into.

"I shouldn't be too long," he whispered, "a couple of weeks at the most. Then I'm coming home and we'll live happily ever after."

She smiled wistfully "That sounds nice. Come home safe Yero."

He kissed her again, and then handed Liir over to her. When the boy was sat comfortably on her hip, Fiyero let his hand rest upon her stomach. "Take care of yourself." He said, his eyes wet with tears. She nodded and brushed away a tear of her own.

"I love you all." He pressed a kiss to her forehead, then Liir's and then walked away to the waiting carriage.

Elphaba watched him waving out the window to her and Liir, Liir waved happily back, and she blew him a kiss, smiling encouragingly. When the carriage was out of sight she let the smile drop, and tears started falling down her cheeks. Liir put his arms round her neck and rested his head on her shoulder, which only made her cry harder. She was startled to feel another arm wrap itself around her waist and looked to her side in alarm. It was Glinda.

They stood in silence for a while, while Elphaba got her tears under control. Finally Glinda spoke up.

"He'll come back Elphie. Whatever happens, he'll come back to you. In the meantime, we girls are going to have fun!"

"Glinda I..."

"Ah! No arguing. My house, my rules! Come inside Elphie."

Glinda grabbed Elphaba's hand and pulled her inside the Palace, nattering about painting toenails, and makeovers, and shopping. Elphaba shook her head in despair, but nevertheless, she couldn't stop the smile that twitched at the corner of her mouth as her friend chattered on.


	32. The Best of Friends

I'm so sorry! I'm a bad person - 3 weeks and no update! I'd sprout off all sorts of interesting excuses, but I know no one's interested in them. Just be aware that I'm sorry and shall try to be better in future :o)

Massive thanks to deeplyshallow, KindofaWickedFan, populardarling, SawyerNightlark, Akasharogue, Phases Of Obsession, pheebster1405, -greenTARDISgal-, lizziemagic, Ephaba1fan, To ThoseWhoGroundMe and eppie, who I think deserves a medal for reading both this story AND The Glass Orb in one sitting. That must have taken you hours! Well done, and thank you!

I'll upload a new chapter soon...promise! (Also, I would just like to mention that Glinda's view on socks is much like my own. Honestly, what's the point in spending the time putting socks in pairs?!)

Have a great day.

* * *

Chapter Thirty Two

Elphaba and Glinda spent the evening chatting and playing card games. And giggling – a lot. It was almost like they were back at Shiz again.

After Elphaba had put Liir down to sleep for the night, they collapsed on the sofa together, mugs of hot chocolate steaming on the side. Glinda had Elphaba's feet in her lap and was painting her toenails a dark purple, which complemented her complexion perfectly.

Glinda was chatting away, but when she looked up, Elphaba had a faraway look in her eyes, obviously not hearing anything Glinda was saying. The blonde was quiet for a while until Elphaba finally registered she was being stared at, and blinked herself back to reality.

"He'll come back you know Elphie."

"How do you know?"

"Because he loves you."

She laughed bitterly. "If only it were that simple."

"It IS that simple. Fiyero will never do anything he doesn't want to do. He knows how to follow his heart, even if it means a little heartache elsewhere."

"Glinda, I..."

"Elphie, don't. Whatever has happened in the past, is in the past. I've thought long and hard about this, and I don't want to hear any more apologies or excuses for what happened between you two. The reality is, if it hadn't happened, there'd be no Liir, and that's not a world I want to live in. I love that kid more than anything, and I couldn't imagine the place without him anymore. As far as I'm concerned, you and I are best friends, and no one gets in the way of that. Not even any stinking boys!"

They laughed, and Glinda reached out her hand, grasping one of Elphaba's and squeezed it tightly.

"Hey Elphie, I finally made you popular."

"I guess you did! Well done."

And then they were back to laughing and chatting again, until exhausted, they fell asleep on the sofa.

***

There was no word from Fiyero in two whole months. Elphaba was beside herself with worry. It had gone beyond the stage when Glinda could calm her down. She spent her days pacing the palace, looking out the windows for signs of messenger Pigeons, but none came.

Her stomach had grown considerably since he had left. One day, when she had just awoken and was still laying in bed, she saw her belly moving, and she saw the outline of what looked like an elbow pressed out the side. She ran her fingers over the spot, smiling wistfully when she imagined the child inside.

There was a knock at the door, and she struggled to sit up in time before Glinda came bursting inside.

"Morning Sunshine!" She called happily. Liir was already awake in his cot and had been standing inside it, holding onto the bars while he waited patiently for someone to pick him up. Glinda walked straight over to him and scooped him into her arms.

"Linny!" he squealed, as she tossed him in the air.

"Good morning beautiful boy! Did you sleep well?"

"Yep yep." He nodded happily.

Glinda pottered around the room, getting Liir washed and dressed ready for the day. She dressed him in a red t shirt and blue dungarees, his favourite outfit, and brushed his black hair out of his eyes. She plonked him down on the bed next to Elphaba, who had barely managed to swing her legs out from underneath the duvet whilst all this was going on. Glinda pulled odd socks on Liir's feet, causing Elphaba to roll her eyes.

"Glinda, there's a matching pair in there, why do you insist on making him odd?"

"Oh Elphie, life's too short to worry about matching your socks! Besides, a boy needs a little variety in his life, don't you agree?"

"Whatever." Elphaba was cut short from her argument by a sudden movement in her stomach. She gasped out loud, and Glinda paled.

"What's wrong Elphie?"

Elphaba beckoned her over, and took her hand, pressing it to her swollen stomach. Glinda grinned widely when she felt the sharp kicks coming from inside.

"Baby's working hard today, eh?"

"Must be waking up. It likes to have a stretch in the morning. Something I've missed recently. I can barely get up nowadays, let alone stretch."

"Is it really that hard?"

"You try carrying another person inside of you and let me know how hard you find it."

***

Glinda took Liir downstairs a little later, so Elphaba could get dressed in peace. Once she was ready, she made her way down to the library, where Glinda was stood, wringing her hands.

"What's the matter?" Elphaba asked.

"Elphie, you should sit down."

"I just got up Glinda. Where's Liir?" Her eyes darted around the room, looking for him.

"He's playing with Nanny in the sitting room. I really think you should sit down Elphie."

"Will you just tell me what's wrong?"

"Well, there's been some news, from the Vinkus."

"Fiyero?"

Glinda nodded, "It might be nothing, it probably is, but, rumour has it, the florist here in the Emerald City has been commissioned to send fifty flower decorations to the Sacrato tribe. Apparently the leader's daughter is getting married tomorrow."

Elphaba felt faint.

She felt Glinda's arms wrap around her and was dimly aware of being led to the sofa. She could hear Glinda's voice, but had no idea what she was saying.

Fiyero was getting married. He hadn't gotten out of the wedding, and now she was left to raise two children without him.

What was she going to do?

She felt her breaths coming shorter and faster as her chest constricted. Glinda was rubbing her back frantically and calling out for help. A maid came rushing into the room, then after Glinda shouted at her, ran back out again. The whole scene felt to Elphaba like it was being played out underwater, everyone seemed to be moving in slow motion, and no one's voice sounded right.

Next, Dr Dillamond had rushed in and had Elphaba breathing into a paper bag. Eventually her hearing returned to normal, and she could understand what was going on around her.

She'd had a panic attack, Dr Dillamond was explaining to Glinda. She shouldn't be left alone, and if they needed him, just to shout.

He left, allowing Glinda to comfort Elphaba alone. She continued rubbing circles on her back, soothingly this time. Tears dripped down Elphaba's cheeks, but she made no attempts to swipe them away. They sat this way for about ten minutes, until finally Glinda stood.

"Can I get you anything?"

Elphaba thought for a moment, but all she could think of was Fiyero. Glinda couldn't get him for her though. She shook her head.

"Shall I get you a glass of water?"

Elphaba shrugged. "Sure, thanks."

"Okay, I'll be back in a second."

"Can you get Liir too? I want him with me."

"Of course." She squeezed Elphaba's shoulder and started to leave the room. When she had just reached the doorway, there was a cry from behind her, and she turned quickly, to see Elphaba, ashen faced and looking terrified.

"Glinda...My waters have broken."


	33. Delivery!

You see, I did promise I wouldn't leave it so long again! I keeps my promises, I do! Lol.

Massive thanks this time to ToThoseWhoGroundMe, jenfalovesjaffas, lizziemagic, shippergrl25, Elphaba1fan, SawyerNightlark, FabalaTiggular, Phases Of Obsession, pheebster1405 and KindofaWickedFan. Do you know how fabulous you all are? You're *holds arms out wide* THIS fabulous.

I hope I please you with this chapter :o)

* * *

Chapter Thirty Three

"What?" Glinda squeaked.

"The baby's coming."

Elphaba doubled over as a sharp contraction ripped through her body. Glinda rushed to her side, offering up a hand, which Elphaba took willingly and squeezed in a vice grip. It took all of Glinda's willpower to not squeak in pain, knowing her discomfort was nothing when compared to that of her friend.

Elphaba took a few deep breaths, and then the contraction was finished. She turned to Glinda, terror flashing in her eyes.

"Glinda." She whispered, "It's too soon. You have to stop it, please, tell me you'll stop it."

Glinda stroked Elphaba's hair back from her face soothingly. "Shh Elphie, it'll be ok. I'm going to fetch Dr Dillamond, he'll know what to do."

Elphaba nodded, and let go of Glinda's hand reluctantly.

Dr Dillamond wasn't far away, so Glinda found him easily. He was in the sitting room with Nanny and Liir, the two Animals talking while Liir played happily on the floor. Glinda rushed into the room, panting.

"Dr Dillamond. You have to come now!"

"Is she having another panic attack?"

"Worse. She's having contractions. The baby is coming."

Nanny looked at Glinda in horror, and then rushed out the room immediately to tend to Elphaba.

Dr Dillamond pushed his glasses up his nose, thinking.

"I'll call the hospital. They may have some medication we can give her to stop the labour for a while and give the baby a chance to grow a little more."

"It's too late for that, her waters have broken already! I don't know much about childbirth, but I'm fairly certain there's no going back after that!"

"No, you're right, there isn't. Very well then, I'll still contact the hospital and ask them to send over a doctor more skilled than I in this field. Nanny and I could probably deal with a birth but a premature child should have immediate medical attention that we simply cannot provide on our own. You go back to Elphaba and take her to the medical room; it'll be much more comfortable for her there. I'll make the call, and will bring Liir in to see her when she's settled."

"Ok." Glinda nodded and rushed back to the library.

***

The labour was progressing painstakingly slowly. After three hours of contractions she still wasn't even halfway near giving birth. The doctor from the hospital had arrived, and checked her progress, then left, giving them his direct number to contact him when he was needed. Until then, all they could do was wait. Elphaba was pacing around the room, unable to sit still. When a contraction hit, she bent over the bed and gripped the sheets hard.

"I don't understand." Elphaba said between contractions, "with Liir it was so quick. Half an hour after my waters broke he was born. Why is this one going so slowly?"

"Every birth is different my sweet." Nanny replied.

Elphaba scoffed. "It's not that different. I still have no idea what I'm doing and Fiyero _still_ isn't here." She looked to Glinda. "Why isn't he here? He should be here!"

"I know Elphie," she replied, "and we've sent out the fastest Pigeon in Oz to tell him, but it'll still take a day to get there, and then he has to travel back, so even if he does get the message he's not going to be here in time. I'm sorry."

Elphaba's head dropped in defeat. "I just don't understand Glinda." She muttered, her voice breaking, "He was supposed to be there just to talk, not to get married. What happened?"

"I wish I knew Elphie. I wish I could tell you. But whatever happens, you have to know that you're not alone, ok? I won't leave your side if you don't want me to. I'm here to help you through this every step of the way."

Elphaba looked up, her eyes brimming with unshed tears. "Thank you." She whispered, taking Glinda's outstretched hand and giving it a small squeeze. She was just about to let go, when another contraction hit her, and she clamped down on Glinda's hand with such force it made the blonde cry out. When it was over she looked at Glinda sheepishly. "Sorry, that one took me by surprise."

"No problem." Glinda replied, wincing as she massaged her crushed knuckles.

***

Four hours later and still no baby. It wasn't far off, but she still wasn't quite ready. But she also felt like she was losing her mind. Seven hours of contractions and no rest was taking its toll. Even if the baby did decide to come now, she didn't think she had the energy to deliver it. Liir had been in and out of the room, but his mother's screams of pain had scared him to the point of tears, and Nanny had to take him out again, despite Elphaba's objections. Finally the doctor was called out to administer her with pain management drugs, which didn't totally take away the pain, but at least it stopped her screaming, and Liir was let back inside.

After one more hour the doctor did another check. "Right Elphaba, it's time. On the next contraction, I want you to push for me, ok?"

Elphaba shook her head. "No, no! Fiyero has to be here! I'll wait, you just stop that baby from coming out of me, and I won't push."

"Elphaba, it doesn't work like that. Your body is ready to give birth, you can't just refuse it."

"Why not? If I don't push, it won't come out. Simple."

Glinda spoke up. "Elphie, if you don't push, the baby will die. It needs to come out."

"But I need him here." She cried.

Glinda sat on the bed next to her best friend. She grabbed Elphaba's hand in both of hers and smiled encouragingly at her. "Ready Elphie? You're about to have a baby."

"Ok. Ok." She nodded, focusing herself. She could do this.

The contraction came and she pushed with all her might, grit her teeth and squeezed her eyes shut. She blanked out everything else in the room, focusing all her attention on pushing as hard as she could.

She didn't see the figure enter the room. She didn't hear his voice calling to her. She wasn't aware of Glinda's squeal of shock.

But when he sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her lightly on the head, she knew who was there.

Fiyero was home.


	34. And Baby Makes Four

Well - you did all ask so nicely!

Big big thanks to *deep breath* deeplyshallow, StuckInSouthstairs, Elphaba1fan, jenfalovesjaffas, pheebster1405, Phases Of Obsession, FabalaTiggular, lizziemagic, SawyerNightlark, ToThoseWhoGroundMe and Akasharogue! I love reviews, they make me happy :o)

Also, a massive thanks to populardarling for suggesting the name several chapters ago. I really liked Illiara too, but figured it was kinda similar to Liir, so went for this one instead. Brialliant, thank you!

Have a great day!

* * *

Chapter Thirty Four

Seconds later the contraction was over. Elphaba sat still, her eyes still firmly shut, just relishing in the sensation of being in his arms once again. For a second she wondered if it was just a fantasy, maybe Glinda had put her arms around her, and that smell in the air wasn't Fiyero at all, but just wishful thinking. But then, as he pushed her hair away from her damp forehead, he whispered in her ear,

"I missed you Fae."

And she knew it was him.

Her eyes flew open, and she turned her head to the sound of his voice. And there he was, his big blue eyes staring back at her, a beaming smile upon his face. She wanted to hit him, shout at him for sending her into premature labour, for never sending letters, for leaving for two months. But she couldn't stop her own smile from forming no matter how hard she tried. Whatever had happened, he was home, and he wasn't going to miss the birth of their child.

She reached up to cup his cheek in the palm of her hand, "Yero." She whispered, before she was cut off by another contraction. Her hand flew down, finding his in seconds, and she crushed it as hard as she could. He was going to feel some of her pain, whether he liked it or not. He didn't complain, simply moved to sit right behind her on the bed, letting her body push back onto his chest. He reached around her body to find her other hand, and supported her as she kept pushing. When the contraction ended she let her head fall back upon his shoulder, exhausted.

"How did you get here so soon? What happened?" She asked.

"I'll tell you later Fae, save your energy. We have all the time in the world to discuss me, let's focus on you right now, ok?"

"But you're staying?"

He kissed her gently on the lips.

"Yes, I'm staying."

***

Several contractions later and she was nearly finished, but completely exhausted. She laid limply in Fiyero's arms, breathing deeply, her eyes closed.

"One more big push and you're all done Elphaba." said the doctor.

She shook her head. "I can't. I can't push any more. I've been doing this for nine hours." She opened her eyes and looked to Fiyero. "You take over."

"I wish I could love. But you're being a star, I'm so proud of you."

She rolled her eyes, "Thanks." She replied, sarcastically.

The doctor spoke up, "It's time Elphaba, start pushing."

And she did. She summoned up every ounce of energy she had left in her body and she pushed with all her might, letting out a scream when she felt the baby finally leaving her body.

"It's a girl!" The doctor announced, before laying the tiny, tiny baby down on a table, rubbing vigorously at her chest.

"Yero, why's she not crying?" Elphaba asked, her mind slightly foggy from exhaustion. She looked at his face, and could tell in seconds he was trying not to look terrified for her sake.

"Fiyero. What's happening?" She sat up, trying to get a good look at her daughter. The doctor was blocking her way. Nanny spoke up instead.

"Because she's so early, her lungs aren't developed as well as they should be. The doctor's just trying to get some oxygen into her body. She's probably going to need to be on a machine for a couple of weeks, until she has grown a little more, okay Dearie?"

"Do...do what you have to do." She nodded, her voice shaking. Fiyero wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"I'm so sorry Fae."

"For what? It's not your fault."

"If I hadn't gone away and left you, this never would have happened."

She patted his hands "We don't know that."

A slight whimpering noise came from the doctor's direction and they both looked over immediately.

"What's happening now?" Elphaba asked.

The doctor turned around, smiling. "She's breathing, but it's quite shallow. I think she'll be ok, but I'm going to hook her up to the machine for a couple of days, just until she gets a bit stronger. I'll bring her over to you in a second."

Elphaba breathed a sigh of relief. They weren't out of the woods just yet, but things were looking better.

The doctor had bought with him a baby oxygen mask and an incubator, which he placed the baby inside, before hooking her up to the machines. He wheeled it over to Elphaba's bed, so her parents could see her for the first time.

They both gazed down at her for a long time, their eyes glassy with tears. Elphaba looked to the doctor.

"Can I hold her?"

He shook his head sadly. "I'm afraid not. Not until she's come off the oxygen. I'm sorry."

Elphaba looked back at her daughter, and put her hand through a hole in the side on the box, putting her finger in the baby's palm. The tiny girl curled her hand around the finger, holding on tightly.

"She's so small." Elphaba whimpered, burying her head in Fiyero's chest, but not taking her eyes off the baby. He held her tightly, wishing there was more he could do.

***

They didn't keep track of how long they sat watching their baby girl, but after some time, they were interrupted by a squeal from the doorway.

"PAPA!"

Glinda had fetched Liir, and he was bouncing happily in her arms.

"Sorry, once he heard you were back in the palace he wouldn't stop talking about seeing you."

"That's ok." Fiyero released Elphaba and swung himself off the bed to take Liir. "Hey Soldier!" he cried happily once he was holding his son, "I missed you." He sat them both down on the bed next to Elphaba, and Liir sat comfortably in his lap.

The boy looked up at his father and said innocently, "Mama screamed."

Elphaba reached over and stroked his hair fondly. "I'm sorry I scared you sweetheart. But I'm done now. No more screaming, I promise."

He looked at her suspiciously, like he was trying to figure out if she was telling the truth, but finally decided she was and replied "Ok!" before turning to the incubator, "What's that?"

"That's your baby sister Liir." Fiyero replied.

"Why's it in there?"

"Because she's a little poorly right now and needs some special help. But she'll be out soon."

Elphaba wiped away a stray tear, trying to put on a brave face for Liir, but he saw through it. He reached for his mother and she pulled him into a standing position. He put his chubby toddler arms around her neck and gave her a wet kiss on the cheek, making her smile.

"Better soon." He confirmed for his parents, and sat down on the bed, leaning against Elphaba.

"Has she got a name yet?" Glinda asked from across the room.

Elphaba and Fiyero looked at each other and shrugged. "We hadn't really thought of anything yet." Elphaba replied.

"Piera." Liir said quietly.

"What did you say baby?" Elphaba asked.

"Piera." He smiled up at his mother.

"Why Piera?"

He shrugged. "It's pretty."

Elphaba looked at her daughter, then at Fiyero. "He's right. It's _is_ pretty."

He nodded "It certainly is."

"Piera." Elphaba repeated, whispering it as she looked at the baby, then turned back to Glinda. "Her name is Piera."

"I love it." Her friend replied.

Elphaba kissed Liir on the head, and he smiled happily.

"Papa, where you go?" he asked his father.

Elphaba looked up curiously, "That's a very good question Fiyero. What the heck happened in the Vinkus?"

Fiyero looked a little sheepish.

"Funny story..."


	35. Fiyero's Travels

I've just been alerted by lizziemagic how late this chapter is. I'm so so sorry. I've been so busy at work, and seem to have gotten myself a slight addiction to Ugly Betty recently, so all my free time has been eaten up. Terrible excuse, sorry about that. Also, I'm off on holiday for three weeks, so the next chapter's going to be a pretty long wait too...please forgive me!

Big thanks to xylot3, pheebster1405, KindofaWickedFan, Phases Of Obsession, jenfalovesjaffas, GossipGirl17 and lizziemagic for the reviews of 34.

Hope you enjoy this chapter too! (12 reviews away from 300 - Come on, we can make it!)

Have a great day.

* * *

Chapter Thirty Five

Elphaba raised an eyebrow at him.

"Funny?"

"Sort of, yeah."

He took a deep breath.

"So, I got to the Vinkus with my parents, and we immediately went down to the Sacrato Tribe to sort things out. I wanted to be there for as little time as possible, so didn't waste a second. The tribe is actually closest to my parents castle, so we got there pretty quick. Their leader, Klon, was expecting us. Needless to say, we didnt exactly get the warmest of welcomes."

"What did he do?"

"Well...There was a lot of name calling, coward and traitor and such like. Don't worry, I was a big boy and rose above the bullies!" He smirked at Elphaba, who shoved him playfully.

"Idiot."

He gasped "Elphaba! I expected better of you. Name calling can hurt you know!"

"Shut up and tell me the rest."

He laughed, and continued. "So, Klon's daughter was there, Sarima. She's a couple of years younger than us, and totally headstrong. Apparently she knew as much about the arranged wedding as I did and refused point blank to go ahead with it. She told her father that if he pushed her, she'd run far away, and he'd never see her again."

Elphaba laughed aloud. "She sounds like a fiesty thing."

"Oh, she was, and that's not the end. Klon tried to force her into the marriage, and away she ran. Of course, he was furious, and blamed us for ruining his plans. He told us that if we found Sarima for him, he'd call off the contract, and I was free to come home. Well, he couldn't have kept me there against my will, my parents are, after all, the rulers of the Vinkus. But I did feel bad for him, his only daughter was missing and he was worried, in his own strange, twisted little way. So I helped him look."

"Is that why you were away for so long?"

"I'm afraid so. Sarima's a good hider. We were riding for weeks on end, you remember the journey through the Vinkus, don't you." She nodded. "Exactly, now picture doing that whilst searching every last nook and cranny for a person that doesn't want to be found."

"Ergh, no thank you."

"Anyway, we did find her in the end. She was living with the son of another tribe's chief. Apparently they've been seeing each other for three years, and her father didn't have a clue. When she ran away she went straight to him. Klon was furious and very nearly disowned her. But he saw how happy she was, and in the end that's what mattered to him. He's throwing them a massive wedding, they've even been ordering stuff in from here in the Emerald City."

"I know, I heard the news Sarima was to marry. There was no reports as to whom her Groom was though. The news was what caused Piera to come early."

"Fae, I'm so sorry, I wanted to surprise you, I was sure I'd beat the news here, but it seems I was just too late."

"You weren't late, you got here, that's all that matters now." He held her hand in his, running his thumb gently over her knuckles and they smiled sweetly at one another.

"Are you sure Klon won't cause your parents any more trouble?"

"We visited a lot of Vinkun tribes on our search, and he doesn't have nearly as much influence over them as he wanted us to believe. I think if he ever decided he wanted to challenge my parents for rulership, he'd be pretty alone. My parent's positions are safe."

"Oh Yero, that's wonderful news." She put her hands either side of his head and pulled him to her for a kiss. They were interrupted by a sniffling from the doorway. They both turned to investigate the cause, and saw Glinda sitting on the floor by the door, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Glinda. Are you ok?" Elphaba asked.

She nodded, then pulled a hanky out her pocket and blew her nose loudly. "I'm fine Elphie. I'm just happy that you two are back together again. I'm sorry, I'm just a big softie."

Elphaba chuckled "I'd noticed." She gestured for Glinda to join them on the bed, and the blonde wasted no time in getting there. She looked down at the brand new baby and beamed at Elphaba.

"Elphie, she's completely beautiful. Congratulations."

"Congratulations to you too. You've just got yourself a brand new God child. If you'll do the honour, of course?"

"God child? Oh Elphie, thank you!" She threw her arms around her best friend's neck, openly crying her eyes out. When she calmed down she looked back down at the baby. "I'll protect her and Liir with my life. You have my promise."

Elphaba smiled at her, tears forming in her own eyes. "Thank you." She whispered.

"So, did the Doc have any idea how long she needs to be in there for?"

Elphaba shrugged "Until she can breathe on her own, that's all we've been told." She put her hand back through the hole of the incubator and layed her finger in her daughter's palm, allowing the baby to grasp on again. It didn't take long before her vision was swimming with unshed tears. She looked to Glinda. "What if she's never able to breathe on her own?"

"Elphie, you mustn't think that way." Glinda scolded her "She's going to be fine, and before you know it she'll be running around like her lunatic of a big brother." She ruffled Liir's hair and he grinned up at her. Elphaba smiled fondly.

***

That night, after everyone else had gone to sleep, Elphaba was still wide awake. She sat up in bed, distangling herslef from Fiyero's arms at the same time. She reached her hand through the incubator to touch her daughter, and started chanting "She will be alright. She will be alright." She focused all the energy she had left on channelling her magic into Piera's body, hoping that somehow, her will could help her daughter to survive.


	36. A massive sorry!

Dear all loyal readers,

I am so sorry I left the story here without an ending. 'deeplyshallow' just asked me whatever happened to this, so I thought I'd send you out a heads up.

I got to the stage where I felt the story didn't have much further to go, and I was having to tie up loose ends. I was losing inspiration quickly, and my enthusiasm for writing it kinda dwindled. I know leaving it 3 years was unfair on all of you who were following it so intently. Everytime I get into a story and it finishes without an ending I get so frustrated then have to kick myself and remind myself that I did the very same thing.

So I promise you all this. There WILL be a final chapter. Right now I'm so bogged down with uni work that I won't be able to fit it in, but you will get an answer. (I'll have to re-read it, cos I barely remember what happens myself…)

Keep your eyes peeled in the coming months, I will do my very best.

Fae xxx


	37. Epilogue

So…its 4 years down the line and I just finished my degree. Phew.

What better way to celebrate than to FINALLY wrap this story up. Honestly, the guilt I've felt over never giving this an ending just isn't worth living with anymore, lol.

So so so so sorry that's it's taken me forever to get to this stage. If I'm completely honest, it's been so long since I watched or read anything Wicked related, I don't exactly remember what it's about…whoops. Anywhoo….let's rock and roll.

Oh, one last thing, thank you to everyone that reviewed this little thing, it's so humbling that I'm still getting story alerts this far down the line. You've all been brilliant. Go buy yourselves something pretty.

* * *

EPILOGUE

To the untrained eye, the woman standing in the church pew could easily look like another parishioner; no one would know the trials she had endured in her short life in a simple glance. Study the behaviour between her and the man next to her as he gently places his arm around her shoulders, and you may be graced with more of an insight.

She turns her head ever so slightly, nestling into the crook of his neck, lifting one hand up to brush a stray tear off her emerald cheek. He rubs soothing circles on her back, standing tall as her pillar of support, always there, never wavering.

* * *

After what seemed like an age, she lifted her head up to gaze into his eyes. "Where's Liir?" She whispered softly.

"With Glinda. She's getting him ready for the service. Apparently she has bought him a new suit and was adamant she'd be the one to dress him in it first."

Elphaba smiled wistfully. "Sounds like Glinda." She tucked her head back into his shoulder, closing her eyes briefly, "Is there anything we need to do before it starts?"

"No, it's all being done. Glinda's put her best team on it and told them if things don't go smoothly, she's going to let Madame Morrible out of Southstairs. I think that did the trick." They chuckled quietly, Elphaba's gentle laugh hitching in her throat, giving way to a soft sob. "Fae, look at me" he whispered turning her to face him, the arm that had been around her shoulders came up to cup her cheek and her dark eyes glistening with unshed tears gazed up into his, understanding passing between them.

"I'm sorry; I don't mean to keep breaking down like this." She said, tearing her eyes away from his unwavering stare. "I just…I can't help thinking about how we got to today. I lost you, lost Liir, then everything with Frank… and Piera…"

"I know my sweet, believe me. I understand that pain, and it's ok to cry. But let us also think to the future, the possibilities that are awaiting us, so many more adventures for us to…"

At that moment, he was interrupted by a shriek of "Mamaaaa" from the door to the chapel, and Liir barrelled his way over to them. Elphaba wiped the last of her tears away and turned, smiling, towards her son. "My my, don't you look handsome today." she said as she swung him up into her arms.

"You look pretty too Mama." He replied, kissing her cheek, causing Fiyero to clear his throat, feigning hurt. "And you too Papa!" Liir giggled, earning a "I should hope so too" from the lips of his father.

"But Piera looks the prettiest of all. Doesn't she Mama?" He grinned down at the sleeping face of his baby sister, nestled comfortably in Fiyero's other arm, oblivious to the world around her.

"She certainly does" Elphaba smiled, "and so she should, today is her special day after all."

"She'll miss it if she doesn't wake up." Liir's parents laughed at his concern.

"I'm sure she'll wake soon, she won't be able to sleep once everyone's here." As if on cue Glinda entered, flanked by Fiyero's brother who had taken quite a shine to the blonde, "There you are! Sorry Elphie, he ran away when I turned my back."

"Glinda, you've been running around all day. Relax! Let Perix do some of the chasing, he's clearly very good at it." Elphaba sniggered as Fiyero teased his brother, watching his cheeks redden with embarrassment. "You've organised this whole day, I think we can deal with this little monkey." Liir squealed as his father tickled him.

"Fabulous! I'm off to meet guests then! Perix, you can help – come on." Glinda swished out of the room, Perix following closely behind, leaving the little family alone once again. Liir wrestled himself out of his mother's arms and plonked himself down in the aisle to play.

"Poor Perix, Glinda's got him wrapped around her little finger. I'm afraid he'll be lovesick when he goes back to the Vinkus."

"I wouldn't worry about him," Fiyero smirked, "He's a little heartbreaker himself."

"Must take after his big brother. I hope his nephew doesn't go the same way."

"Oh no, Liir will be noble and gentle, just like his mother. Piera however, she's going to be trouble, I can tell."

Elphaba ran her finger softly over her daughters' soft nose. "Oh, I don't doubt that. She's as beautiful as Nessarose was, I'm sure she'll be breaking hearts all over Oz." The wistful smile returned as she carefully adjusted Piera's christening gown. "I can't believe we nearly lost her Yero. I lost Liir, and then I nearly lost our daughter."

"Fae, my sweet, you must stop torturing yourself! None of this was your fault. We have been given a second chance at life; we must grab it by the horns and run with it! Let this day be a turning point for us; from now on we work as one, and nothing will stand in our way. We have two beautiful, healthy children, wonderful friends, a roof over our heads, and neither of us are made of straw. We can do anything!"

Elphaba laughed and kissed him squarely on the lips. "You're soppy. But I love you."

Just then, guests started streaming in through the door, causing Liir to squeal and jump back up into his mother's arms. She held him securely on one hip, linking her free hand through the waiting outstretched arm of Fiyero.

"So, my Fae, shall we go christen our daughter?"

"Why yes, my Yero, I can't think of anything better."

THE END.

* * *

And that my friends, is the end of our long journey together. It's been emotional, lengthy, and (in the case of this last chapter) extremely cheesy.

But I do hope you've enjoyed it.

Have a good day xxxxx


End file.
